Healing Wounds
by July '91
Summary: Frankie is the new female resident under the cynical Dr. House. Can she get under his skin and see what makes him tick? HouseOC Mainly Romance... I would like to think there's some Humor in there too...
1. Dr Ummm

I decide to try my hand at a House fic, because I couldn't find any that had a HouseOC pairing. Yes, Frankie is a girl, she just has a boy's name. Anyway, here's my handywork, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

1 - Dr... Ummm...

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

_Oh, shit_

My eyes fluttered open to the sight of my brightly colored room.

_You're late..._

I know that!

Ugh, I'm late!

_I thought you knew that._

I jumped out of bed to the small refridgerator in the closet of the room I rented, and got a Frappacino. I tried to get dressed as quickly as I possibly could while chugging the coffee. I was in the middle of putting on my jeans with one hand when I fell flat on my face.

'Ow...' I mumbled, rubbing my face where I had hit it.

I managed not to spill my coffee and gulped what was left in the bottle, throwing it in the trash can by my desk when I was finished. I pulled out a green T-shirt that said 'People Suck' on it and slipped it on, reaching for my purse. Or rather the over-stuffed backpack thing that I called a purse.

_Latelatelatelatelatelatelatelate..._

I waved at my landlady, not having time for breakfast, and went out the door, moving towards my beat up Ford.

For the love of all that is holy, please start...

I turned the key in the ignition and heard the beautiful sound of an engine starting in reply. I hit the pedal to the medal and sped to the hospital I was supposed to be at forty-five minutes ago.

* * *

Cuddy's POV

* * *

I looked at my watch. Where the hell was House? He was supposed to be here an hour ago...

I shook my head. He'd probably come in with a lame excuse just so that he'd get out of an hour of clinic duty. Good thing his new resident was late...

'Miss me?'

I rolled my eyes and turned around. 'Not particularly, but you have a new resident that's coming in today. You have to approve her before she actually starts working here...'

'She? Hmm... That should even out the hormone levels a bit more... Foreman's really been bugging me lately too... I'll take her.'

'You haven't even met her yet.'

'Yeah, and you trust my judgement.'

House's life was sarcasm. I shook my head at him.

'Hospital protocol says you have to interview her first.' I said raising an eyebrow.

He sighed and looked down. 'Fine, fine... I'll 'interview' her,' He said making air quotes when he said interview, 'It won't change anything, but whatever...'

And with that, as if on cue, a young girl ran into the hospital lobby.

* * *

Frankie's POV

* * *

I skidded to a stop in the middle of the hospital lobby, gaining some strange looks from some of the people who were there. I shrugged it off and went up to the front desk. 'Excuse me, I'm looking for a Dr... ummm...'

Crap, what was his name... It was something you hear every day... Gregory something... I closed my eyes and bouced on the balls of my feet trying to remember...

'**House!** That's his name, Dr. House. I'm his new resident, I'm a _bit_ late... You think he'll still see me?'

The nurse behind the desk smiled at me sympathetically. 'He's right over there.' She told me pointing at a man on the other side of the desk.

He was probably about six-foot-something, mid-forties, brown hair, blue eyes, and he had a cane. He was talking to a woman in a blue-grey suit. She had long dark brown hair that was pulled back a little at the sides.

I smoothed out my shirt and headed toward them.

'Dr. House?' He turned to face me and shifted his grip on his cane so he could shake my outstretched hand.

'You must be...' He turned the woman he had been talking to. She rolled her eyes and said, 'Frankie Labrada'

He turned back to me. 'Frankie's a boy's name.' he said, an eyebrow raised.

'So is Gregory.'

'But unlike you, I actually _am_ a boy, unless there's something you're not telling me.'

'No, I'm all female,' I laughed 'And I happen to love my name.'

He smirked at my boldness. 'You're hired.'

The woman next to him rolled her eyes yet again, 'House...' she said in a frustrated tone.

'Yes, Cuddy?' he asked facing her briefly. She raised her eyebrows at him. He sighed and turned back to me. 'Hospital protocol says I have to _interview_ you.'

I nodded.

'So, where were you born?'

My smile widened.

_This is not a man to follow the rules._

'Florida.'

House raised his eyebrows and continued asking his pointless questions in spite of Cuddy who was now vigourously rubbing her temple.

'Favorite color?'

'Black.'

'Nice choice.'

'Thank you,' I said smiling widely.

'Baseball?'

I laughed. 'Red Sox.'

He thought a few seconds. 'Favorite music genre?'

He was really reaching now... 'I'll listen to practically anything...'

He nodded. 'Open-minded, I like that.'

I shook my head amusedly.

He looked at Cuddy who was now glaring at him boredly and smirked.

Turning back to me he said, 'There. I interviewed you. You're hired. Let's go, you start immediately.'

* * *

A/N: Well? R&R please, I'd like to know how I'm doing.


	2. Pay Up

A/N: Here's part 2... This one is gonna start in Cameron's point of view, just so you know.

* * *

2 - Pay Up

* * *

There was a new resident coming today. I sighed. Another guy.

_I really don't need to deal with another egotistical, chauvinistic..._

I opened the door to the conference room to Chase and Foreman.

_Speaking of which..._

Chase looked up. 'Oh, good morning!' He said, a smile on his face. 'Oh, yeah, good morning.' Foreman echoed. I smiled back. 'Morning.' I said sitting down.

'Today's the day.' Foreman said, sitting back in his chair. Chase nodded. 'And I still think House won't take a new resident.' He said, leaning forward. I shook my head. 'And _I_ still think we're gonna have a new member to the 'crew' today.' I said, looking him in the eye.

'So the bet's still on?' Chase asked raising an eyebrow. 'You're on!' I said in a challenging tone, shaking his now outstretched hand.

* * *

Frankie's POV

* * *

I followed House down the hall and around a few corners. I still couldn't believe I was hired that quickly. I applied at Wal-Mart it took a week, but come to a hospital it took ten minutes. I took a glance at House.

There was something about him that interested me. Maybe it was the way he hired me. The way he wouldn't give in to Cuddy. It reminded me of someone.

It reminded me of _me_.

'What are you looking at?' he asked after a few minutes of me thinking to myself.

I snapped back into reality. 'You and that lady don't really get along well, do you?' I asked curiously.

He raised his eyebrows and stopped walking. 'Cuddy?' he asked, obviously surprised by the question. He hesitated a few seconds. 'I don't really get along 'well' with anyone.' He said.

I looked into his eyes, tilting my head to the side as if studying him. His gaze contained what seemed like a mix of confusion and intrigue. After a few moments I broke the silence. 'I can see that.' I said.

House raised his eyebrows again and went back to walking.

'You're going to have to do some clinic duties in addition to the rest of your responsibilities at the hospital.' He looked back at me. 'At least that's what Cuddy said.' I smiled. 'Clinic duty?' I asked. 'How's that?'

He looked forward again. 'I hate it.' My smiled widened. 'Somehow, I knew that.'

We finally came to what looked like a conference room with glass walls. House opened the door for me and I walked in to see three people sitting at a table. They all turned to look.

'This is Dr. Chase...' House said motioning with his cane to a blonde man with green eyes who looked disappointed.

'This is Dr. Cameron...' House continued, this time motioning to a young woman with reddish brown hair, blue eyes, and a slightly pale complexion who looked a bit confused.

'And this is Dr. Foreman.' House finished, motioning to an African-American man with a goatee, who was sitting back in his chair and seemed to be sizing me up.

'This is the new resident, Frankie Labrada.' House spoke again, this time directed to the three at the table.

Cameron's face suddenly lit up. 'Pay up.' She said in a demanding tone, turning toward Chase.

He, in turn, fished in his pocket and handed Cameron some money.

Cameron sighed happily. 'Easiest fifty bucks I ever made.' She said tauntingly.

I found it all amusing. I'd probably find it bloody hilarious if I knew what they were talking about.

I turned to Foreman, who was shaking his head at Cameron. 'Please. Enlighten me.'

Foreman turned to me. 'They had a bet on if House would accept you.'

I raised my eyebrows. 'How comforting.' I replied.

'Cameron!' House mockingly scorned. 'I'm dissappointed in you. It's usually me who's doing things like that.'

Cameron just smiled in response and pocketed her prize.

'How were my odds?' I asked, sitting between Cameron and Foreman.

Chase was the one to answer my question. 'Not good.'

'Joy.' I said sarcastically.

'Enough chit-chat.' House said. 'Case?'

Cameron took a folder out of the bag beside her.

I sat back and listened to the patient history.

_I think I'm gonna like it here._

_

* * *

_

I took a chart from the nurse at the desk. So far, clinic duty wasn't _that_ bad. Then again, I wasn't House...

'Jordan Gates?' I called out to the people in the waiting room.

A young girl stood up in reply. She was probably about 15 years old, 5' 1" tall, dark brown hair and eyes. I smiled at her. 'We'll be in exam room 4.' I said, leading her to the room.

I opened the door for her and she sat on the exam table.

'So,' I said taking her blood pressure. 'What's wrong?'

'I get short of breath all of a sudden and my heart starts beating really fast.'

I looked up at her. 'How old are you?'

'Just turned 14.'

'Worst time you got this? Did it seem like your heart had suddenly lept into your throat?'

'Yeah, how'd you know?'

'Well, I think you're getting the beginings of panic attacks. At your current stage it should be managable. You should start taking magnesium, you can get it at almost any drug store. And it's natural, so no really big or really permanent side-affects.'

She raised an eyebrow. 'You said 'you think' it's panic attacks--'

'Beginings of panic attacks.' I corrected.

'Whatever. So you're not sure?' She asked.

I smiled. 'Let me tell you a secret. Most doctors are almost never completely sure. I'm 99 sure about this, but if the magnesium doesn't work, come back, and I'll get it right. Promise.'

'Ok.' She said smiling and getting off the table. 'That was quick.'

'I aim to please.' I replied following her out of the room. As I was walking back to the main desk, I saw Wilson coming toward me.

'I need to talk to you.' He said.

* * *

A/N: Ok, that's it. R&R please! 


	3. I Hate Calorie Counters

* * *

3 - I Hate Calorie Counters

* * *

'Talk to me? Why?' I asked, slightly worried.

'It's House.'

My eyes widened. 'Oh my God, is he alright?'

'Oh. Oh! Yes, he's fine'

I clutched my chest. 'My God, Wilson! If you ever do that to me again, I swear to God, I'm going to strangle you!'

He raised his eyebrows. 'I'll keep that in mind. It's not anything that serious, I just need your help.'

'You're confusing me. _You_ need _my_ help? With _House_?'

'Yeah. He won't leave me alone, it's driving me crazy!' He answered.

I shook my head. 'You're telling me this because?'

'You seem to get through to him.' He said, as if it was common knowledge.

'I do?' I asked, bewildered.

'You've never noticed?'

I looked at him like he was crazy.

'Ok, I guess you hadn't noticed.' He said after a few seconds.

'Not exactly, no.' I replied trying to think it over.

'Well, you're the only one.'

'What do you need me to tell him? "You're driving your friend crazy, even though you took him in, could you back off a little"?' I asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

'Would you?' he asked with fake hope.

'He wouldn't care even if I did. I don't think I can help you.' I said, putting down the chart I was holding. I started to walk away but before I went too far I turned back around. 'House doesn't listen to anyone. Especially me.' I told Wilson, and left.

* * *

I sat down in the hospital cafeteria with my Big Mac and sighed happily.

_Yum._

I was starting to unwrap my lunch when I felt someone sit in front of me.

'Lonely?' Chase asked.

'Not really.'

He raised his eyebrows. 'Too bad.' He said digging into his own lunch.

I smiled and started to eat.

Ten minutes later Cameron and Foreman had joined us and I was currently laughing my ass off at a hilarious story Cameron was telling.

I finally caught my breath. 'I'll be right back.' I said, getting up.

I took my tray and threw my trash away while heading for the desserts.

_Yum. Again._

I was about to pay for a slice of pecan pie and two packs of reese's when I heard a voice from behind me.

'Those are fattening you know.'

I smiled at House's voice. 'I don't think I could care less.' I said turning to face him.

I looked down at his tray, which had a giant coke, a triple cheeseburger and three hershey bars on it. 'Well, if that's not the pot calling the kettle black.' I said, trying to stifle a laugh. He just shrugged in return.

'I'm glad you don't care, I hate calorie counters.' He said walking with me to get in line.

I smiled. 'As do I. I've known way too many.'

The cashier, who seemed just _thrilled_ to be there rang up my food.

'5.87.' She said in an almost monotone voice.

Before I could object House had payed for it.

'You don't have to do that.' I said.

He raised an eyebrow. 'It's six dollars. Forget about it.'

I smiled. 'Thanks.'

'Eh.' He said shrugging. I knew by now that was the closest thing to 'You're Welcome' I was going to get from Dr. Gregory House, much less a thank you. That is, unless I saved his life or something along those lines, but I had learned to live with it.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

_Ugh, why do 'beeps' have a personal vendetta against me?_

I reached for my beeper and...

'Oh, shit...' I muttered.

'What?' House asked raising an eyebrow.

'Oh. Nothing, I just have to make a call. Say good-bye to the guys for me.'

'But that means I'd have to sit with them.'

'So?' I asked.

'So... why would I want to sit with them?'

'To better know your colleagues?' I said, laughing.

He started laughing.

'What?' I asked, raising an eyebrow of my own.

'Oh. I thought you were making a joke.' He said, and with that he walked off to eat his lunch. Alone. I shook my head at him.

_There's something there, he just won't let it out._

I sighed and pulled out my cell, dialing.

After a few rings I heard my brother's voice. 'Frankie, I need your help...'

* * *

A/N: There was part 3. Hope you liked! R&R please. 


	4. DUI

4 - DUI

* * *

My heart lept into my throat.

'A-are you o-okay?' I barely managed to stutter out.

'Yeah... i'm fine I just need you to... umm...'

'Spit it out, Johnny.'

'I need you to bail me out.'

'**What?**' I shouted, gathering some strange looks from passerbys.

'Geez, would you shush, it's not like I'm up for murder or something.'

'You aren't, but I will be soon. Yours. What did you do this time?'

'I'll tell you when you get here.'

'No! Now!'

'If I tell you now, you may not come...'

'Oh my _God_... Is it really that bad!' I said, my eyes widening.

'Just... please come?'

I sighed. 'Fine, I'm coming... Where are you exactly?'

I rubbed my temple as Johnny gave me directions.

* * *

'Alright, just sign here and you can take him.' I sighed as I signed the paper the officer handed to me. 

The officer smiled at me. 'He'll be right out.'

I was about to sit down when a door opened and out came Johnny.

He looked horrible. His dark brown eyes were staring at the floor.

Damn straight. He better be scared. I'm going to kill him.

'What. Did. You. Do!'

He cringed at my tone. 'DUI...' he mumbled.

I raised my eyebrows. 'Scuse me, what?'

He looked down and covered his face slightly.

'Johnny, you answer me right now or I swear to God--'

'DUI.' He said, not letting me finish my threat.

'**What?**' I screeched. 'How could you! After what happened to Tony! I swear, sometimes I am this close to disowning you! You were right! If you told me, I wouldn't have come down here!'

He just stood there, looking pitiful, taking his verbal smackdown quietly.

'Didn't you learn anything when Tony died?' I asked, this time barely audible.

'I'm sorry...' He whispered. He was speaking so low, I could barely hear him.

I took a few step towards him. 'You do it again, don't bother calling me anymore. I'm not going to clean up your messes anymore.'

He nodded. 'I promise.'

'That better be a promise you intend to keep.'

He smiled at me. 'I promise to keep my promise.'

I smiled at him and moved quickly to put him in a headlock. 'Come on,' I said, dragging him out the door, 'I'll take you to my place. It's pretty small, but the floor'll have to do for you.'

'Thanks.' He replied. I could tell he meant it.

* * *

'**Good Morning!**' Foreman shouted in my ear, making me practically jump out of my skin.

But most importantly it woke me up.

I groaned as my head fell onto the table.

**BANG**

'Owww...'

I didn't see Cameron give me a worried look. 'Are you ok?' She asked, with a concerned tone in her voice.

'No.' I replied bluntly. I lifted my head from the table. 'Just... bad memories. I couldn't sleep last night.'

'Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.' Chase said picking up his messenger bag.

'It's okay, there's nothing you can do now.' I said, waving it off.

'What triggered it?' Cameron asked, sitting next to me.

'Long story.' I told her, bringing my head off of the desk.

'I don't have to be anywhere.' She answered, giving me a reassuring smile.

I smiled back and took a deep breath, letting it out in a large sigh.

'Four years ago, my older brother, Tony, was hit by a drunk driver. He died two weeks later.' I said, looking down at the table.

'Oh my God, I'm so sorry.' Cameron said.

'Yeah, well last night I had to bail my younger brother out of jail. For a DUI charge.' I continued, getting up and walking toward the coffee maker.

I forced a slight laugh. 'No wonder I'm having mightmares, huh?' I looked around for a few seconds. 'Don't we have any sugar?' I asked, turning toward the three dumbfounded doctors behind me.

* * *

A/N: Meh, it was shorter than the others, but it had quite a bit of info in it, I think... R&R please! 


	5. Me

5 - Me

* * *

I woke up to the sound of 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' blasting through the small speakers on my desk.

_Damn Johnny._

'Turn that damn thing off!' I screamed at my brother. Of course, my head was buried in a pillow at the time, so it wasn't really audible. I took a glance at my alarm clock. My God. Who blasts Nirvana at 5 am? Who blasts _anything_ at 5 am?

I groaned and turned on my back. Getting to work early for once won't kill me...

_Yeah. Right._

I practically _oozed_ out of bed and went to my closet. After getting some clothes and a towel, I went into the bathroom down the hall and took a short shower. I walked back into my room, this time to my brother jumping on my bed, banging his head to some song I didn't even try to waste brain matter recognizing.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to my computer, turning it down.

'Keep it down, or you'll get me kicked out.'

He nodded in response.

I stumbled to the door, muttering.

'Nirvana at 5 o'clock in the morning... I'm going to kill him when I get home from work...'

I am not a morining person.

* * *

I got in my car slamming the door behind me. I heard a clattering sound and slapped my palm to my forehead.

As I revved up the engine, I decided to put some music that might actually calm my nerves. I rummaged through my bag in search of a soothing cd.

'Nimrod! Perfect.'

Ok, maybe to some people Green Day isn't exactly soothing, but it relaxes me in a way.

I plugged in my tape deck to cd adapter and started to blast 'Reject'.

By the time I had gotten to the hospital, I was on 'Prosthetic Head'. I parked my car, and sat in the driver's seat, waiting for the song to end. When it was over, I exited my car and sighed.

_Another day, another migraine_

I was walking up to the entrance of the hospital when I saw a motorcycle park near the door. I stopped to see if I knew the person who was riding it.

As the owner's helmet came off, I realized it was House.

It shocked me a bit, to see someone who had enough trouble walking around, riding a motorcycle.

I shrugged it off and was about to go inside when House spotted me and waved.

I waved back, smiling, and gave him a thumbs up sign before entering the hospital.

I entered the empty conference room and it once again struck me that nobody was going to come for a while.

I walked over to the coffee maker, yawning.

'Hoorah! Sugar!' I said, looking at the packets by the coffee maker.

'Sugar?' asked a confused House from behind me.

I turned to face him. 'There was no sugar yesterday.' I explained as if it required no thought.

''Of course.' He said sarcastically, walking up to the coffee maker and getting himself a cup. 'So, why are you here so early today?'

'My brother woke me up.' I stated, staring bleakly into my mug. 'By the way, nice ride.' I finished with a grin.

House smirked in reply. 'Thanks. You like motorcycles?'

My grin suddenly grew three sizes bigger. 'I _love_ motorcycles.'

We talked for a while longer till Chase arrived.

'Good morning.' he said with a grin.

'Morning.' I replied, refusing to say the words 'Good' and 'Morning' in the same sentence.

'Congratulations on the nomination, House.' Chase said, sitting down.

I turned around to face House. 'Nomination?'

Chase was the one to enlighten me. 'Every year, there's this big banquet, where they give out awards and such. House was nominated this year.' He said, gesturing to House.

'For most patients annoyed, I'm guessing.' I joked, making Chase chuckle. I shook my head and continued. 'No, but in all honesty, I'm sure you deserve it, House.' I said as warmly as I could be.

'Thank you.' He said, not looking me in the eye. I think he was somewhat embarrassed.

_House, House, House_

'So, how formal is this thing? Can I come? It's not invitation only, is it?' I asked no-one in particular, just grateful for an answer.

'It's black tie.' Chase said. 'And we're all coming, so I'm sure it would be fine if you came too.'

'Yes! An excuse to go shopping for a ridiculously expensive dress!' I cheered.

'Actually, if you don't have an escort for--' Chase began, but I cut him off.

'I do. I have an escort in mind. I just have to tell him.' I finished my statement with a slight eyeroll that paired with my grin.

_Liar_

Ok, so it was a lie, but I had a few days, I could find someone.

'Oh really?' Chase asked. 'Who?'

I was about to make up a name off the top of my head when my thoughts were interupted.

'Me.' House said turning toward the both of us again.

Chase's gaze redirected immediately to House, but my eyes were glued to the table for a few moments as I was thinking.

For some reason I had this overwhelming urge to grin like an idiot, but I managed to supress it to a smirk.

I looked straight at Chase and said, 'House.'

* * *

Later that day, I was looking for House.

I walked up to the door of his office and walked inside.

House was sitting at his desk, watching his soaps.

I smiled and cleared my throat, making him look up.

'Oh, hi.' He said, a half-hearted smile on his face.

'Why'd you say that this morning?' I asked. Screw beating around the bush. I still refused to think that Wilson was right.

House raised his eyebrows a bit at the question, obviously slightly surprised.

It took him a few moments to answer my question.

'Well...' He began, sitting back in his chair. 'A night with Chase as your 'escort' seemed awfully boring.'

I raised an eyebrow. 'For me or for you?' I asked, just trying to test his patience now.

His answer wasn't what I expected.

'Does it matter?'

I nodded slowly. 'Yes. It does.'

'For both of us.' He said, returning his gaze to the television.

I smirked and looked down. 'Then, thank you.' I said before leaving his office, shaking my head in amusement.

On the way out, I bumped into Cameron.

'Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me.' I told her.

'Go where?' She asked, raising her eyebrows.

I grinned. 'Shopping. For the banquet.'

She seemed surprised by my answer. 'Oh. Yeah. I'd love to.' She concluded with a smile.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I came up with this story line before I saw Tuesday's episode, so I wrote it anyway. I seriously said 'They stole my idea!' when I saw House in a tux. :P 


	6. Night and Day

6 - Night and Day

* * *

'What about this?' I asked coming out of the dressing room. 

Cameron looked away from a clothes rack she was rooting through and gave me an odd look.

'Well... it's a nice color.'

I smiled. 'Yeah, I don't like it either.' I said turning back to the dressing rooms.

I tried on my favorite of the dresses I picked. It was long and black, form-fitting, with straps that rested low on my shoulder and it had a short train. In other words, it was perfect, except for the fact that it was a size too big.

'Hey, Cameron?' I called.

'Yeah?' was the reply.

'Could you get me this in a smaller size? I'm not exactly decent...' I said, slinging the dress over the door.

'Sure. And you know, you can call me Allison.'

I smiled from inside the room. 'Thanks, Allison.'

* * *

I pulled up to the hotel the banquet was being held at. 

It was _nice_.

I must've looked hilarious in that formal black dress coming out of my beat up old car, because the valet gave me a strange look before driving off.

I walked to the door and spotted House.

I looked at him for a moment. He looked great in his tux, but he looked a bit... uneasy. He was tapping his fingers on his cane, his free hand in his pocket.

I walked up slowly behind him. 'Hey, House.'

He turned around and stopped, staring.

I could only grin and look at the floor.

'You look...' He said, still staring.

I raised my eyes to look at him. 'You too. Except...' I finished, straightening out his bow tie.

He smiled gratefully. 'Thank you.'

I nodded, smiling.

'Well,' He said, looking through the glass doors, 'I guess we have to go in sometime.' He finished, offering me his arm.

I took it, smiling and we walked inside.

* * *

We walked inside to be greeted by a crooner singing on a stage and several people scattered across various tables. 

I spotted Allison and Foreman sitting at a table not too far from the stage.

'Hey, look.' I said, pointing it out to House.

'Oh God. You're not going to make me, are you?' He asked, putting on a tortured face.

'Yes. I'm going to make you. It's just one night, it won't kill you.'

'That's what you think...' I heard him mutter as I practically dragged him to the table.

They both seemed surprised to see him moving towards the table, as well as an aproaching Wilson. I could only smirk.

'Hello.' I greeted, sitting down.

'Hey.' said Allison, eyebrows raised and smirking.

'Hey.' Foreman echoed.

'Well, good evening, all.' said Wilson, also sitting down. He glanced amusedly at House.

House proceeded to glare at Wilson.

A new song started. 'Come Fly With Me'

'I love this song.' I stated to nobody in particular.

Wilson raised an eyebrow. 'You like Sinatra?' He asked.

'Anyone that doesn't should be ashamed.' I said, grinning.

We talked through song after song until...

'Night and Day!' I said, grinning like an idiot and immediately swaying to Cole Porter's immortal lyrics.

House leaned towards me a little. 'Would you like to...' He said, cutting himself off.

I smiled at him. 'I want to dance.' I said, guessing what he was going to ask me.

We wandered to a random place on the dance floor and danced slowly, keeping slightly apart.

I felt like a kid at prom, with my dad as the head chaperone.

_Wow, this is more awkward than I thought it would be._

Once again, House seemed uneasy. He was, no doubtedly, thinking the exact same thing I was...

Suddenly he started laughing.

Which made me laugh.

Within seconds we were the loudest pair on the dance floor. We weren't even dancing anymore, just laughing and clinging onto each other for dear life.

Finally, the song ended and we made our way back to our table, still chuckling.

Wilson looked at House like he was insane.

Allison looked at me the same way, only she was actually _trying_ to be discreet.

As for Foreman, he was sitting back in his chair, trying to stifle laughter.

'That was fun.' I said plopping into my chair.

'It certainly lightened the mood.' House said, sitting in his own chair.

I nodded in agreement, ignoring the looks from my colleagues.

_This night may not be so bad after all..._

_

* * *

_

A/N: It was kinda fluffy, but meh, what did you expect? It _was_ a date, after all. R&R please! Oh and I've been meaning to thank Charlie, my first reviewer... Chapter 6 is a bit late, but better than not doing at all, I guess.


	7. Few Hours, Three Mojitos, One Dragonfly

7 - A Few Hours, Three Mojitos, and One Dragonfly

* * *

'And the winner of this little beauty is...' 

This guy was horrible.

They picked him to present an award?

He was _lame_.

He was trying to make us laugh for four minutes before just giving up and naming the nominees.

Was he taking this long on purpose?

I glanced at House, he seemed so relaxed.

I smiled. Nominated for a prestigous award? Nothing. Dancing with a girl? Nervous as hell.

I shook my head amusedly at him.

'...Dr. Gregory House!' The guy on stage announced into the microphone.

There was heavy applause and I glanced over at House.

He actually seemed surprised. I didn't know why. He's an amazing doctor.

He also wasn't moving.

I leaned toward him. 'They just called you. Go up there!' I whispered into his ear.

That seemed to snap him into reality, because he suddenly stood up quickly and walked toward the stage at a fast pace, as if they were going to change their minds or something.

I smiled at him from the table.

He took the award and cringed slightly at the thought of making a speech.

'Umm. Well, I guess I'd like to thank my team.' He said pointing at our table.

I looked around at all the people looking over at us and gave a little wave.

When I looked back at the stage, House was already walking off the stage, clutching his prize.

I heard laughter accompany my own as he walked back to our table.

'I knew you'd win!' I said, as he reclaimed his seat next to me.

'Liar.' He said, smirking.

'Fine. Believe what you will, I had faith in you.' I replied, smirking as well.

I looked around the table at my team, as Chase had arrived some time before. I was happy to be here. Right Now.

'I'm going to go get a drink, you want anything?' I asked House as I stood up.

He shook his head in acknowledgment and watched the next presenter.

I was listening to the presenter as well as I neared the bar.

'What would you like?' the bartender asked me with a small smile.

I thought for a moment. 'A mojito, please.'

'Nice choice. Rum drinker?'

I shrugged. 'Sometimes.'

I grabbed my drink and moved back to my table. I was almost there when I saw House's eyes widen. He tried to hide his face, but to no avail. A woman with medium length, dark brown hair walked up to House. I couldn't really see much else about her, but she looked very nice in a long, dark blue dress.

Suddenly House pointed at me and I felt my eyes widen.

_What the hell is going on here?_

The mystery woman looked at me, letting me see a bit more of her face.

Her brown eyes were glittering with criticism. Her very glance said 'You? What's so great about you?'

I raised an eyebrow and stood a bit taller as I walked up to my table.

'Hello.' I said, trying to be polite.

'Hello.' She said, not giving me the same courtesy.

'Frankie Labrada.' I said, extending my free hand.

'Stacy Warner.' She replied, shaking my hand as quickly as she possibly could.

'Nice to meet you.' I said, not even attempting to cover up my lie, and sat down in my chair.

'Congratulations again, Greg.' She said and walked off.

_Greg?_

'What bug was up her ass?' I asked anyone who would give me an answer.

I took a sip of my drink while waiting for an answer.

'That's House's ex.' Chase provided.

I almost choked on my mint and lime concoction.

'Why was she looking at me like that?' I asked after clearing my throat.

'Like what?' Allison asked.

'Like she was a movie critic who had just seen the previews for 'Date Movie'.'

House waved it off. 'That's nothing new from her.'

'Oh, glad I'm not the _only_ one she's disappointed in.' I said sarcastically.

'Why do you care?' House asked.

'I don't.' I replied, facing him.

'Then why are you digging into this so much?' He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I hesitated for a moment, not knowing what to say.

Five pairs of eyes were staring at me, waiting for an answer, but I was only looking into one.

'Because I can.' I said finally, taking another sip of my drink.

I knew that wasn't the reason.

And I had a feeling House knew it wasn't the reason too.

When Stacy looked at me that way, it made me feel...

_Small._

And that hadn't happened to me in a long time.

* * *

A few hours, three mojitos, and one dragonfly later... 

I was piss drunk.

I was walking out of the hotel with House as support.

'There's no way you're driving home tonight.' He said trying to keep me standing.

'Well, I can't stay here.' I said, my words slurring.

'Come on.' He said leading me as best he could.

Of course, he neglected to tell me about the step in front of me.

I tripped and could feel myself falling, until something caught me.

Something warm.

'Geez, are you drunk or blind?' I heard House ask.

'It's dark out here!' I said, defending myself.

'No it's not! There's a streetlight right over there!' He replied, pointing.

'Do you at least remember where you live?' He asked, not waiting for another attempt at defense.

I nodded. At least I tried to nod. It came out like my head had just been dislocated.

'Good. Do you think you could give me directions?'

I nodded again, with the same results.

'Good, now come on.'

He lead me to a motorcycle.

The same motorcycle I had seen in front of the hospital.

'You drove a motorcycle here! In a tux!' I asked, my eyes wide.

He didn't answer, he just helped me get on the back.

He moved my hands so that they gripped something.

'Don't move.' He instructed.

I followed instructions as I felt him sit in front of me.

'Hold on tight.' He said sternly after moving my arms to around his neck.

Too tired to think for myself, I followed instructions and felt the roar of the engine as we took off.

* * *

A/N: That one was my longest part yet! I hoped you liked! Also, someone asked how old Frankie is. I'd say 27-28 throughout the story. Thanks for reading and please R&R! 


	8. Schnockered

8 - Schnockered

* * *

'Fraaaaaankiiiiie!'

_Damn Johnny._

I seemed to think that a lot these days.

'Oh Fraaankiie!'

'Shut up, Johnny, I have a headache.' I muttered, making a pathetic attempt to sound angry.

'Oh, I wonder why.' He said sarcastically, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

'Shut up.'

I groaned. 'I'm calling in sick today.' I said, reaching for the phone.

'Oh, no you're not!' Johnny said, grabbing the phone before I could even touch it.

I groaned again. 'Quieter please!'

Suddenly my stomach lurched and I muttered a few profanities.

'Ooh! Potty mouth!' Johnny teased, speaking like a five year-old.

'Remind me again why I can't call in sick?' I asked, barely above a whisper.

'You got schnockered, you pay the bill.' He said matter-of-factly.

I gave him a fake confused look. 'It was an open bar.'

'Ha-ha. You know very well what I mean.'

'Would it make a difference if I said I didn't mean to get 'schnockered'?'

'No.'

'Damn. Well, it was worth a try.'

* * *

I walked into the conference room with my darkest sunglasses on.

'Well, good morning!' Chase said _too_ cheerfully.

'Shut up.' I answered.

'Aren't you a ball of sunshine this morning.' Foreman said, eyebrows raised.

'It's no wonder with how fast she consumed that alcohol last night.' Chase continued.

'Go to hell.' I said, staring into my coffee and missing the smirks on the two men's faces.

I heard the door swing on it's hinges and then Allison's voice.

'Hi guys.' She said. 'Are you okay Frankie?'

'I would be if everyone whispered throughout the day.' I said hopefully.

'Tough luck.' Chase teased.

I glared at him through my sunglasses, ignoring the sound of a cabinet opening and closing.

'Here you go, I hope you feel better.' Allison said, handing me some aspirin.

'Oh, thank God. I was out.' I said. I took the bottle hurriedly and swallowed two of the small white pills, not bothering to take the water Allison was holding.

'Thank you.' I said, laying my head on the table.

* * *

I was supervising a patient that was having an MRI done. The room was dark, so I could finally take off my sunglasses without getting an instant headache.

I sighed happily as my sunglasses were removed.

I continued my vigil when I heard the door open.

'Close the door, you're letting light in.' I said, not checking to see who it was at the door.

I heard the door close.

'You still don't believe me?' I heard Wilson say.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

'Why are you pushing this?' I asked.

He shrugged. 'I'm not sure. I guess I'm just stubborn.'

'Really? Could've fooled me.' I said sarcastically.

'I just think this might be a chance for him to...'

'Open up?'

'Exactly. But I need you to help.'

'No.' I shook my head 'I'm not going to scheme behind House's back. If he does open up, he'll do it by his own free will.'

'Wow. Morals like that from someone other than Cameron are refreshing.'

I smiled. 'Thank you, expect it more often.'

'How do you know that was meant to be a compliment?' Wilson asked, raising an eyebrow.

I turned to face him. 'I don't, but I'll take it as such.'

'Then, your welcome. And do reconsider my plan.'

'Sure, I'll think about your evil plot, but I won't change my mind.' I said, smiling toward the screen.

'One can hope.' He said, leaving the room and closing the door softly.

* * *

I knocked on the door to House's office.

I saw him look up from his desk and walk over to the door to let me in.

'Yes?'

I took a deep breath. 'I can't remember if I thanked you last night or not...'

'You did. You didn't have to, but you did.'

I smiled. 'Well, thank you. Again.'

'I couldn't let you drive. You're a good doctor, and I couldn't let you _crash_.' He said, shrugging. A smirk on his face.

'You have no idea how much it means to me that you didn't let me drive drunk.'

He nodded. 'By the way, how'd you get here? You left your car at the hotel.'

'Oh, I took my brother's car. He's going to take his bike and get my car sometime today... Hopefully.'

'Ah.' House said, sitting at his desk again. 'You're close with your brother?'

I smiled. 'Very. He's my little brother, so I try to take care of him.' I said, shrugging and sitting across from him.

'Is he your only brother?' He asked. He looked like he was slowly putting a puzzle together.

My smile disappeared 'I had an older brother.' I said, looking down at my lap.

'What happened?' He asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

I looked him in the eye again. 'He was hit by a drunk driver.'

'Oh, I see now... That's why--'

'Yeah.' I said, cutting him off.

'Then... I'm glad I could've helped.' He said, giving -for once- a heartfelt smile.

* * *

A/N: There we go. Hope everyone liked, and I'd like to thank all my reviewers! Hugs to all! Thanks, yet again, for reading, and please R&R. 


	9. Singing in the Rain

9 - Singing in the Rain

* * *

_Hoorah! It's Friday!_

I had decided to get up early today, because I had a lot of stuff I had been putting off at work.

My brother disagreed.

'You're going early so you can see that guy, aren't you?' He said teasingly, wriggling his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. 'I have a lot of clinic hours to fill today, that's why I'm going early, ok?' I said, packing a couple cds into my already overflowing backpack.

'Yeah. Sure. Keep on telling yourself that.' He replied, continuing to attack Apocalypse on the video game he was playing.

'You can say all you want, you're still going to _lose_ that game if you don't have Wolverine on your team!' I said, changing the subject to something a bit more comfortable.

'Just watch me win! You, my dear sister, are looking at a professional!' He said, eyes not leaving the screen.

I rolled my eyes. 'Professional pain in my--'

'That's what little brothers are for.' He said with a smirk before I could finish my comment.

I smiled. 'So you always say.'

'Still on for tomorrow?' He asked.

'Do I ever say no to 'Singing in the Rain'?' I asked, walking toward the door.

'Cool.' He said, wincing at a blow that Bishop just took in the game.

'Have fun with your _boyfriend_!' I heard him call from behind me in a singsong voice.

I rolled my eyes and closed the door.

* * *

I walked into the empty conference room to have some breakfast I picked up on my way here.

I looked at the clock. 6:00. I made good time getting here.

I put in my earphones and played Fred Astaire while I ate.

I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder and jumped four inches straight in the air.

I pulled my earphones out and turned around to see who just scared a year off my life.

'House?'

'Startle you a bit, did I?' He asked with an eyebrow raised.

'What was your first clue?'

'How high you jumped tipped me off a little.' He said, sitting down.

'Ah.' I said, turning back to my food.

'I came here for a purpose.' He said, his voice a little lower.

I looked up at him. 'Pray tell.' I said, a small smile on my face.

'Are you doing anything tomorrow?' He asked as non-chalantly as possible.

_Damn!_

I looked him in the eye. With all his acting, I could still see something.

Hope.

'Depends.' I said, not looking away.

House looked surprised. 'On what?'

'Do you like 'Singing in the Rain'?' I asked smiling hopefully.

* * *

I opened my door to my brother playing on the same level and shook my head, laughing.

'What did I tell you? Wolverine, damn it!' I said, still smiling.

'Oh, shut up. Bishop is an awesome character!'

I shook my head at him. 'That still doesn't dismiss the fact that he's a pitiful weakling compared to Wolverine!' I said, snatching the controller from my brother's hands.

Johnny watched on helplessly as I changed the team and kicked major Apocalypse butt.

'YES!' I cheered as I delivered the final blow.

I raised my arms in victory. 'Wolverine, mon friend! Then again, I wouldn't expect you to understand. After all, dear brother, you are looking at a _professional_.' I said, smirking at Johnny who was glaring at me in reply.

'Now that that's over we're going to have company tomorrow night.' I said getting up and turning on my computer.

'Ooh! Is your boyfriend coming?' He said in a childish voice.

'Stop acting so immature.' I said, trying to hide my smile.

'Yeah, like you don't like this guy.' He shook his head. 'Poor guy. I pity the fool.'

'Ha-ha.' I said, checking my e-mail.

'Ok. In all honesty and seriousness and all that jazz, do you like this guy?' He said, crouching next to my computer chair.

I thought for a while, staring at my keyboard.

'You _do_, don't you? That's why it's taking so long for you to answer!' He said, smiling widely.

I let a small smile creep onto my face, still looking at the keyboard.

'Yes! I knew it!' He said, this time his were the arms to be thrown into the air in victory.

I watched him amusedly.

'Oh, crap.' He said, his joy ending abruptly.

'What?' I asked, confused.

He smirked. 'All of a sudden I feel sick...' He said, lying down on the mattress that he was sleeping on.

'You liar. You just don't want to go to the theatre.' I said, standing up from my chair.

'No! I feel sick! I have a stomach ache! It's so bad that it should last till tomorrow!' He said, trying to convince me with a pitiful groan. And failing miserably.

'Oh just admit it, you faker!' I said, smiling.

'I admit to nothing!' Johnny said, pointing into the air like Superman.

'Fine. Fine! I give. You can play matchmaker tonight. But don't get used to it!' I said, pointing a warning finger at him with the last bit.

'Yes! I win!' He said, jumping up and doing a victory dance on his makeshift bed.

'Oh yeah, you're _really_ sick.' I muttered, grabbing some clothes and leaving to take a shower.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed flipping channels when I heard the doorbell ring.

'Your man is here!' Johnny said, smiling.

'Shut up, Johnny.' I said leaving the room and walking toward the front door.

I opened the door to see House standing there.

'Hey.' He said, a small smile on his face.

'Hey.' I sad, smiling warmly at him and closing the door behind me.

'Didn't you say you're brother was coming too?' He asked.

'Oh.' I rolled my eyes slightly. 'No, he's _sick_.'

House raised an eyebrow. 'Is he alright?'

'Trust me, he's fine.' I said.

'That's funny you should mention your brother's sick, Wilson's sick too..'

'Really? He seemed fine last time I talked to him.'

He shrugged as I looked further down the driveway.

'Ooh. Could we ride your motorcycle?' I asked, turning toward House with hopeful eyes.

He smirked in reply. 'Sure.'

'Yay!' I said, skipping toward the motorcycle.

I went around to the side opposite the tailpipe and got on and waited as House got on in front of me.

'Nice.' I said to him.

'Thanks, I like it.' He said, turning back to me and smiling.

'Me too.'

* * *

A/N: Yay! Part 9 already. Thank you to all my beautiful reviewers! Hugs! Thank you for reading, and please R&R! 


	10. Chicken Soup

10 - Chicken Soup

* * *

House pulled up to the entrance of the theatre to let me get off while he looked for a parking space.

I walked to the back of the long line and smiled as I watched him drive off.

A few minutes later I saw him walking towards me, a determined look on his face.

'Anything wrong?' I asked, still smiling a bit.

'No.' He said, smiling back.

'Ok...'

_Liar!_

I shifted my whole body to face him.

'You know, House, if this is uncomfortable for you, you don't--'

'It's fine. Just...'

I furrowed my eyebrows. 'Yeah?'

'You could call me Greg. It may help a bit with the awkwardness. You calling me House reminds me of work, which reminds me you're a co-worker, which--'

'Makes things awkward. Gotcha. Greg it is then.' I said, turning back.

'So, do you this a lot?' He asked, changing the subject.

'Come to the old theatre? Yeah. It's like a tradition between my brother, Johnny, and I. We go every Saturday that we can.'

'Your older brother... what was his name?'

I slightly admired the fact that he didn't tread on eggshells with me.

'Tony.'

House... I mean _Greg_ nodded in response.

* * *

We were walking out of the theatre, talking, when I heard a familiar voice.

'Frankie?'

I turned around to face Allison, who I now saw was accompanied by Chase.

'Hey, Allison!' I said smiling.

I watched as Allison walked toward us while Chase got their tickets.

'Are you here on a date?' She asked us tauntingly.

'I don't know.' I said, smiling. 'Are we?' I asked Greg.

His eyes widened. 'We... I... I'm going to go start up my bike, I'll meet you back here.' He finished, walking off.

'My God. House was just _speechless_. This must be an omen of the apocalypse or something!' Allison said, eyes wide.

'You, my friend, are very useful to have around!' She teased, smiling widely.

'Thank you, thank you, no applause.' I said, laughing. 'So, while we're on the subject of dates... You and Chase?'

'I guess... I think it's just a friendly date though.' She said, wincing at my question.

'You think?'

'Well...' Greg pulled up by the curb before she could finish.

'I understand.' I said, smiling and getting on the motorcycle who's engine was roaring.

* * *

I walked into work on Monday with a spring in my step.

_I Walk Down the Lane..._

'Good morning!' I greeted everyone in the room.

_With a Happy Refrain..._

'Wow.' Foreman said, with an eyebrow raised. 'Mood swings?' I ignored him and got a mug full of coffee before sitting down.

_I'm Singing and Dancing in the Rain!_

'Still happy from your _date_?' Chase asked teasingly.

I leaned forward boldy. 'What if I said yes?' I said.

Chase raised his eyebrows.

'Date? Date with who?' Foreman asked, confused.

'With House.' Allison provided.

'With House?' Foreman asked, his eyebrows raised.

Allison only nodded.

I sat back in my chair again. 'Speaking of which, where is Gr-- House?'

'He called in sick.' Allison informed me, sitting down next to me.

'House? Called in sick?' I asked, a look of bewilderment on my face.

She shrugged in reply. 'That's what Cuddy said.'

'Ohhh...' I said as realization struck me. 'Of course! Wilson!' I concluded, looking at three puzzled co-workers.

'Forget it.' I said, smiling.

* * *

I knocked on the door of apartment 221B, struggling with a paper bag full of groceries that I picked up on the way there.

The door opened slowly and I saw a peek of a very, very sick Wilson behind the door.

'Frankie?' He asked, confused.

I pushed past him to get inside.

Sleeping on the couch was Greg, who also seemed on death's door.

'Geez, you guys are doctors and you let yourselves get this bad?' I said, looking through doors for the kitchen.

'What are you doing here?' Wilson asked, following me into the kitchen and helping me.

'Somehow I just _knew_ you guys would be pitifully sitting on the couch watching...' I paused in my sentence to glance out the doorway at the television.

'The _news_? How... depressing. Put on some cartoons or something! Geez...' I said, walking back to my groceries and unpacking them.

'So you came here to?'

'To make my mother's chicken soup.' I said in an upbeat tone.

'I'm not as good at it as my mom is, but she lives in Boston, so I can't help you there.' I said, opening the cabinets in search of a decent pot or pan.

'Chicken soup?' He asked in a nasal voice.

'You'll feel better with the first sip! My friend, Jordan, and I always did when my mom made it for us.' I promised.

'Sounds like a slogan.' He mumbled while walking back to the couch.

A few moments later I heard two nasal voices from the living room.

'Hey. Wake up! Your girlfriend's here.' I heard Wilson say.

_At least I'm not the only one who gets teased..._

'What?' A seemingly exhausted Greg asked.

'Frankie's here. I think she's dillusional, she's rambling on about soup.'

'Soup? Geez, is she okay?'

'She seemed irregularly happy, but I didn't take her temperature.'

I burst out laughing, which to them probably confirmed their suspicions of my sudden insanity.

_Well, I wouldn't say _sudden

About a minute later, while I was peeling potatoes, Greg walked in.

'Are you okay?' He asked with tired eyes, putting the back of his hand to my forehead.

I laughed. 'I'm fine. You two need to get better, so I'm helping. That's all.' I said, shrugging at the last bit.

'Why?'

'Because I--'

'I know, I know, because you can.' He said quoting me with a smirk.

I smiled. 'True, but I was going to say because I care.'

I laughed at the expression on Greg's face.

'Now go sit down! And for God's sake put on something funny!' I said, shooing him out of the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: Hoorah! Part 10! As always, many thanks to all my reviewers, and readers! I made a reference to the TV show Crossing Jordan up there! (points) Anywho, R&R please! 


	11. You Got it Bad

11 - You Got it _Bad_.

* * *

I smiled 'You like the soup, huh?' I said handing Wilson a third bowl.

I stood back and inspected my work. They both looked better already.

'I think you guys will be fit for work tomorrow.' I said, sitting down with my own bowl of steaming hot soup.

'Is that your professional opinion, Dr. Labrada?' Greg asked, looking over at me with a smile on his face.

I nodded. 'It is.' I said, smiling.

'Damn.' He said snapping his fingers. 'I wanted to get out of clinic duty tomorrow.'

I laughed at the childish expression on his face. 'Well... will your boss accept a doctor's note?' I joked.

'Somehow, I doubt it.' He said, laughing.

I shrugged. 'Well, it was worth a try.' I said, turning back to the TV.

'Hey, Frankie?' I heard Greg say after a few minutes.

'Yeah, Greg?' I answered, using his first name as requested.

He smiled. 'Thank you.'

'Your welcome.' I said warmly.

I turned back to the TV and then turned back to Greg.

'Anytime.'

About an hour later Wilson decided to go to his room to sleep.

Another hour passed quickly as we sat there watching TV, talking and joking about the stupid characters in the shows we were watching.

'So. When do I get to meet your brother?'

'Whenever you want.' I said, turning to Greg with raised eyebrows.

'How about today?' He asked, about to get up.

'What? No! Sit back down!' I said, laughing and pulling on his sleeve.

'You get better, then we'll see about my brother, ok?' I asked as he sat back down.

'Deal.' He said, discreetly putting his arm behind me.

I smiled, and leaned into him a little to his visible surprise.

_Johnny will never shut-up now._

My smile widened as I realized...

I didn't care. I was happy here.

* * *

I opened the door to my room smiling.

'Where have you been?' Johnny asked, looking away from the TV for a moment.

'I was... taking care of a good friend.' I said sitting down next to him.

'Bull. Were you on a date?' he asked, his eyes not leaving the television.

'I was taking care of someone! Two someones actually. They're sick, so I went over there and made them soup.'

He looked over at me with a strange expression. 'Why?'

'Because, that's what good people _do_.'

'Ohh, I seee. You were taking care of your doctor friend.' He said, wriggling his eyebrows.

_How does he do that?_

I sighed. 'And his room-mate.' I said, glancing bleakly at the TV.

'You got it _bad_.' he said, turning back toward the TV himself.

I was about to rebuke when I realized he was right.

Of course I wasn't going to let _him_ know that.

'I do not!' I said as convincingly as possible.

'Do to! Do to!'

'Ugh, you're so immature.' I said rolling my eyes and smiling. 'You know, sooner or later you're going to have to meet him.'

'Oh goody!' He said, an excited look on his face.

'Oh God, please say you won't embarass me. Please.' I pleaded, my eyes going wide.

'Eh,' He replied, shrugging. 'I'll do my best, I guess.' He concluded, rolling his eyes.

'Oh God.' I said, resting my face in my hands.

'Do you care that much about what he thinks?' He asked, furrowing his eyebrows at me as if trying to figure me out.

I shrugged and looked at my lap in response.

'Aww! My sister's all grown up and in _wove_!' He teased, saying the last word in baby talk.

* * *

I walked into work the next day to see Greg at the front desk getting a file.

I walked up to him. 'Maybe we should have tried that doctor's note.'

I watched him as he turned around. 'I still don't think it would've worked.' He joked.

I shrugged and was about to say something when Wilson came over.

'Hey, I meant to thank you yesterday.' He said, looking much better than he did the day before.

I smiled. 'It's really no problem.' I said. 'Anyway, I need to get to my clinic duty.' I finished, grabbing a file and waving my good-bye.

* * *

Wilson's POV

* * *

I looked at House as he watched Frankie walk away.

I pointed at him. 'Boy, you got it _baaad_.' I teased.

He looked away. 'I do not.' He said unconvincingly as he read the file in his hands.

'Yeah. Right. And you stare at her for your health.' I said, leaning on the counter.

He raised his eyebrows and looked up at me. 'Uh. Have you taken a good look at her?'

'That fact is irrelevant.' I said waving it off. 'You like her and you won't admit it.'

'What good would admiting to anything do?' He asked, looking back at his file.

I smiled. 'That was practically a confession!' I said, pointing again.

'Stop pointing.' He said, smacking my hand down.

'I can't help it. After all this _is_ pretty big.'

He rolled his eyes. 'Do you ever leave anything alone?' He asked.

'No.' I stated plainly, a smile on my face.

'If I 'admited' I liked her, would you shut up?' He asked, facing me again.

'Would you mean it, or would you just be saying it to shut me up?' I asked knowingly.

He shut his file and put it back on the counter. 'Would it make a difference? You say you know I like her, why do you need me to confirm it?'

I shrugged. 'It'd be nice.'

He shook his head in annoyance. 'You're just _so_ mature.' He said sarcastically before walking away.

* * *

A/N: PART 11! I'm back! I know it took a while for this part to come out, but I hit a bit of writer's block. I hope you like this part as much as I do. Thanks and hugs go to all my readers and my beautiful reviewers! R&R and have a lovely day! 


	12. Of Zaccaros and Steaks

12 - Of Zaccaros and Steaks

* * *

I was walking to Exam room four and I opened the file I grabbed. 

What I read stopped me dead in my tracks.

Diane Zaccaro.

I closed the file, as if closing it was going to make it go away.

No. I knew it wouldn't. I had to face it.

I walked up to the door determinedly and turned the knob.

'Hello, Ms. Zaccaro.' I said, looking up from my file.

As soon as I looked up my eyes went wide. She had a baby with her.

She looked exactly the same. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a messy pony-tail and her green eyes were sparkling. She was wearing a pair of dark blue denim shorts and a baby blue polo shirt, her bright blue flip-flops were being thumped against her heel.

'Frankie?' She asked, her eyes going as wide as mine.

'Hi, Diane.' I said, smiling weakly.

'You did it! You're a doctor now! God, it's been so long...' She said, shifting the baby's weight on her lap.

'Yeah, it has been. You have a baby now!' I said pointing to the child that was calmly playing with a toy tiger.

'Oh no!' She replied, laughing. 'This is my sister, Jeanie.'

'Your mother had another child?' I asked, confused. Mrs. Zaccaro would've been about fifty-four by now.

'No. Dad re-married. Again.' She said, rolling her eyes. 'She's two years older than I am.'

'Wow. Sounds like your dad.' I said tickling the little girl in Diane's arms. 'Your parents never did like me, did they?'

'You know, Nick is clean now...' She said, looking at her lap.

'Di, don't start this. Please?' I pleaded, looking away to hide the pain in my eyes.

'He never got over you.' She continued.

I looked back at her, this time anger blazed in my eyes. 'I gave him plenty of chances. Too many. I got burned. It was his fault I left. I care for you like a sister, you know that, but I'll never go back to Nick. Now, what's wrong?'

She blinked. I could tell what I told her had hit her hard, but I wasn't going to go through that again.

'Jeanie has a cough and she's a little warm.' She said, her voice hard.

I checked Jeanie's heartbeat and blood pressure as quickly as I could while still being accurate.

'She's just got a cold. An over the counter kid's cough medicine will do the trick. The bubble gum flavor is especially good.' I said, smiling at Jeanie.

As I was walking out I heard Diane's voice. 'He misses you.' She said sadly.

I felt a single salt tear slip down my cheek. I wiped it away, tensing up my body and walked out, closing the door behind me.

* * *

I came out of the bathroom sniffling, but the redness in my cheeks had gone down. 

I walked toward the front desk to get another file when someone caught my eye.

My eyes went wide yet again, and I turned on my heel as quickly as I could.

Unfortunately, it wasn't quick enough.

'Frankie!' A voice called. I quickened my pace in return.

'Frankie!' The voice said again. I felt someone get a grip on my arm and spin me around.

I found myself staring into another pair of green eyes.

I tore my arm away and looked him up and down. He was dressed simply in a white t-shirt and jeans with his brown hair spiked up messily.

'What are _you_ doing here, Nick?' I spat at him.

'Frankie...' He said painfully, reaching for my hand.

'Don't touch me.' I said, pulling away.

He looked down at his sneakers. 'I want to say I'm sorry.' He said in a low voice.

'For which part?' I snapped. 'Getting into drugs in the first place, or not letting me help you when you did?' I said, my voice getting shaky.

I watched him as he mentally struggled for an answer.

I shook my head. 'Forget it. I've moved on, so should you, but don't come around expecting me to tell you what you did is okay.' I said.

He looked up at me sadly. I looked him hard in the eye and walked away.

* * *

The next day I was in the lab running a test for HIV. 

I sat back, rubbing my temple.

_'My hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel you boy...'_

I sighed and answered my cell phone.

'Hello?' I asked with a tired voice.

'Whoa. Don't jump out of your chair.'

'What is it Johnny?' I asked, closing my eyes and leaning my head back.

'Ok, what is up with you?' Johnny asked, concern in his voice.

I sighed again, wondering whether I should tell him or not.

'I saw Nick yesterday.' I said softly. I could almost hear Johnny's anger rising.

'How dare that son of a--'

'He said he wanted to apologize.' I said, cutting him off.

'Apologize?' He asked, appauled. 'The nerve--'

'I walked away from him.' I continued, my eyes still closed.

'I don't understand why you didn't let Tony and I beat him up when we had the chance...' He said angrily. I could hear him gritting his teeth.

'Johnny, that was almost five years ago...'

'You say that like it's an excuse.'

'I'm not excusing a damn thing. But it _was_ a long time ago. We have to get over it. Worse things could've happened.' I sighed.

'So, what did you call for?' I asked, changing the subject.

I heard him sigh. 'What would you like for dinner? I've decided to cook tonight.'

I smiled. 'How about your specialty?' I asked, lifting my head and opening my eyes.

'Barbeque it is. Steak?'

'Have I ever said no to a steak?'

He laughed in response. 'Not that I can remember...'

'Make mine medium rare. And make some extra! I have a feeling I'm going to be extra hungry tonight.'

'Done and done. Seeya later.'

My smile widened. Greg had just walked in. 'Seeya.' I said, hanging up.

'Hey Greg?'

I watched as he looked up from his video game. 'Yeah?'

'How'd you like to have a free steak tonight?'

* * *

A/N: I dedicate this one to Tess for making me get off my lazy behind and type this up. Hugs to all my readers and reviewers as always! R&R please, and have a great day! 


	13. I Don't Hate It

13 - I Don't Hate It

* * *

Later that day I walked into the conference room to a dozen roses laid on the table.

I looked around me to make sure no one was close by and walked toward the flowers.

The intoxicating scent made me smile. Who were they for?

I picked up the small card and read the note.

'Oh wow.' Allison said, just having walked in. 'Who are they from?' She asked, a mischievious smile creeping onto her features.

I frowned. 'No one of significance.' I said tearing up the note, and throwing it in the trash can.

'How would you like some roses?' I asked, handing a confused Allison the flowers.

'Don't like him, huh?' She asked, taking them gingerly.

I forced a smile. 'You have no idea.' I said, sitting down.

'What'd he do?' She asked, also sitting down.

I sighed. 'Nick got stupid. Got into Ecstacy. He wouldn't accept help from anyone. Now, years later, he's back, and he's clean. I guess he expects me to fall into his arms again.'

'And you don't want to.'

I shook my head angrily.

'Well, then don't. Stick to your guns. And thanks for the flowers.' She finished her statement smiling.

I smiled at her. 'You may be getting more.'

'I'm always ready for roses.'

* * *

I walked out to the back yard and was welcomed with the wonderful scent of barbeque.

I breathed in deeply and sighed. My brother makes the _best_ barbeque I have ever tasted.

I walked over to Johnny who was looking into the grill.

'Looks good.' I said, licking my lips.

'That's because it is.' He boasted, smiling widely.

I shook my head amusedly and walked inside to get a drink.

As I pulled some apple cider out of the refridgerator I heard the doorbell ring.

I smiled, knowing who it was.

I finished pouring my drink and walked to the door.

'Hey.' I greeted, after opening the door. 'Cider?' I offered as Greg walked in.

'No thanks.' He said, taking off his jacket and slinging it over the back of the closest dinette chair.

'So...' He said, looking around.

I smiled. 'He's out back.' I watched as he walked toward the door. 'Oh, I never told him you were coming.'

He backed away from the door a bit and turned to face me. 'Were you ever planning on telling him?' He asked as non-chalantly as he could.

'Well, yeah, but I was getting cider.' I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, gesturing to the glass of cider in my hand.

'Are you planning on telling him?'

'No, you can do it.' I replied, waving him off.

'Oh, thank you.' He replied, giving me a sarcastic smile and opening the door.

I watched through one of the french doors as Greg went up to Johnny and introduced himself.

They talked for a while and a small smirk grew on Greg's face.

I shook my head, smiling. I could tell Johnny was doing his routine questions and 'If-you-hurt-her-I'll-kill-you' speech.

My smile disappeared. Tony used to give that speech.

Johnny had heard him make it to every guy I ever went on a date with, so now he knew it by heart.

I smiled again, remembering my prom night.

Greg turned around, pointing at me with his cane. My smile widened and I gave them a little wave.

Johnny nodded, as if telling me he was done.

I opened the door and walked out to meet them. 'Steaks done?' I asked.

He glanced at the grill. 'Yeah, and your boyfriend here passed.' He said, pointing his thumb in Greg's direction.

My eyes widened. 'Johnny!'

'Oh right. What's your name again?' He asked after rolling his eyes at me.

I looked over at Greg who was trying to surpress a laugh.

'Greg. Greg House.' He managed to say.

'Right, nice to meet ya.' Johnny replied, turning toward the plates he had next to the grill.

* * *

'So, did you like dinner?' I asked Greg later that night.

Johnny had insisted he do the dishes.

He's so _obvious_.

'It was great.' Greg said, leaning back in his chair.

'Nobody makes better steaks on the grill than Johnny.' I said, grinning.

'So I see. So... boyfriend?' He asked, raising an eyebrow mischieviously.

I rolled my eyes a little. 'He's taken to calling you that.' I said, playing with a loose thread on the tablecloth. 'Like Wilson has taken to calling me your girlfriend.'

'How'd you know about that?'

'I overheard him say it that day I made you guys soup.' I said, shrugging.

Greg didn't say anything.

'I don't really mind it all that much...' I said softly, fixing my gaze at the tablecloth.

'I guess I really don't either.' Came the reply.

I looked up with a surprised expression on my face. 'Really?'

Greg shrugged, spinning his cane in his right hand. 'I don't hate it.'

I smiled. From him, that was enough.

'Umm, I think your brother could use some help.' House said, pointing behind me with his cane.

I turned around to look and saw beyond the glass door to the kitchen.

Johnny was fiercly fighting off the oncoming lather that was coming from the dishwasher.

'Oh my God!' I exclaimed, getting out of my chair and running inside, ignoring the laughter from behind me.

* * *

A/N: This one's for Tookish who wanted more fluff. Hugs to you Tookish, fluff is awesome. Thanks for reading, and please R&R! 


	14. Uh, Mortitia?

14 - Uh, Mortitia?

* * *

I ran out the front door, putting my wet hair in a messy pony-tail.

Once outside I continued to run over to the mailbox, getting my mail, and then over to my car, where I threw my mail onto the passenger seat and desperately fought with my engine.

'Come on, start, please.' I pleaded.

I cheered as my car started up.

I sped down the street, turning a sharp corner and making my tires screech.

I glanced at my watch.

_Oh God, I'm laaate!_

I turned into a back road, still speeding.

As soon as I thought I might have a chance to get there in a reasonable time limit, my car started to slow down.

And sputter.

_Then_ come to a complete stop.

'No! No no no!' I yelled, banging the steering wheel with my palms.

After a little more screaming and a touch of swearing, I gave up and let my head rest on the steering wheel.

I felt around for my cell phone with my right hand.

I dialed and put the phone to my ear, letting it ring a few times.

'Hello?' Johnny answered. I could hear really loud music in the background.

'My car broke down.' I said bleakly.

'Well hello to you too. How are you today? You seem a little stressed.'

'I really don't need sarcasm right now, Johnny.' I said in a tired voice.

'Fine, fine. Your car broke down.' He said casually.

'Well, could you come give it a jump or pick me up or _something_?' I said, lifting my head from the steering wheel.

'Well, I cou-- Actually, I'm _all_ the way across town right now. What about Greg? I'm sure he's closer.' He replied. I could almost hear the sly grin on his face.

'Johnny, this is not the time to play matchmaker! I have to get to work!' I said, my voice growing louder.

'Then I better get off this phone so you can get a ride, now shouldn't I?'

'Johnny! You get your--'

But I couldn't finish my statement, because Johnny had hung up.

'Damn Johnny...' I muttered while dialing another number.

* * *

I was waiting in my car for Greg to show up.

I reached over for my mail.

Junk.

Bill.

Catalogue.

Junk.

Magazine.

Junk.

I came to a large off-white envelope that had a formal gold seal on it.

I slipped my finger under the flap and opened it.

As I read realization struck me.

_Oh God._

I hadn't seen her in years... That's why...

_Oh **God**._

Suddenly I heard the sound of a motor approaching.

I looked up to see Greg stop on the side of the road.

I stuffed the invitation in my purse and got out of my car to meet him outside.

* * *

I entered the conference room with Greg to see Allison and Chase sitting at the table.

'Hey!' Allison greeted. 'Where've you been?

'My car broke down.' I said, my eyes finding the roses on the end of the table.

I sighed and grabbed the flowers, not bothering to read the note.

'Are they from him?' Allison asked.

'Who else?' I asked tiredly.

I dug through a few drawers until I found a pair of scissors.

I took out a single flower and gave it to Allison.

I sat down and started to cut of the heads off the flowers.

'Uh, Mortitia? Are you done?' Greg asked, standing at a distance.

'Yeah, I'm done.' I said, throwing what was once eleven roses in the trash.

'Dare I ask?' Greg asked, giving me a strange look.

I glanced at Allison who had a small smirk on her face and at Chase who was giving me the same strange look.

'It's a long story.' I said, sitting down.

'Ok, then.' He finished, turning toward the white board.

* * *

I opened the door to my room to the usual scene of my brother playing a video game.

I ignored him and collapsed on my bed.

'Long day?' He asked, grinning.

'You have no idea.' I replied into my pillow.

'Well, your home now.'

I lifted my head from my pillow. 'Was that actual compassion?' I asked, my eyebrows raised.

He shrugged in response. 'Sometimes I even amaze myself.'

I smiled and moved to sit next to him. 'I got an invitation in the mail today.' I said, following my statement with a sigh.

He turned to look at me. 'For?'

I cleared my throat. 'A wedding.'

'A wedding. I love weddings! Drinks all around!' He joked, quoting a pirate.

I smiled. 'Yes, Captain Sparrow, I think tonight I'll need a drink.'

I watched as my brother's eyebrows furrowed. 'Who's wedding is it? Maybe I should've asked that first...'

'Diane's'

His eyes widened. 'Diane Zaccaro?'

'Yeah...'

'Are you going to go?'

I sighed. 'I don't know.'

A big, goofy smile creeped onto Johnny's face. 'Look at the bright side,' He said. 'If you do decide to go, you can ask your boyfriend to come.' He finished his statement almost tauntingly.

I rolled my eyes, burrying my face in my pillow again.

* * *

A/N: Captain Jack Sparrow - Quotes to live by! XD Anywho, thanks for reading and/or reviewing! Hope you liked, and please R&R!

EDIT: As of May 6, 2006 I have changed Frankie's age to 27-28, because 22-23 is too young to be a resident. I have altered a couple phrases in the story and author's notes to fit this change. Thanks to Nikelodean for informing me of this mistake.


	15. RSVP

15 - RSVP

* * *

I looked down at the invitation in my hand.

It brought back a lot of memories.

From back when Diane and I were the best friends in the world.

Back when I was engaged to her brother.

Back when Tony was the over-protective brother.

Back when everything was perfect.

Until it all shattered to pieces.

I opened the envelope again to take out the RSVP card and looked down at it.

Yes?

Or no?

I continued to stare at the card in my hand, as if the answer would write itself down.

I stuffed the card and the invitation back in the envelope and put it in between the pages of the book of Shakespeare that was sitting on my desk next to me.

And then I put another book on top of that one.

And then another.

And one more, as if burying that RSVP card under Robert Frost and Edgar Allen Poe was going to make the decision go away.

I stared at the stack of books and sighed.

I swiveled my chair around and left the room to take a shower, trying my best to walk away from the memories that were held inside that envelope.

* * *

I walked into the empty conference room to more roses on the table.

But less than usual.

I smiled. At this rate maybe they would stop coming after a while.

I glanced at the clock.

No wonder no one was here. It was about 5:50. I didn't even realize it was that early when I woke up.

I took the flowers, throwing the note in the trash as usual, and walked down the hall.

I looked through door after door until I found a patient that was asleep.

And alone.

I walked toward the woman quietly so that I wouldn't wake her up.

I looked her over. She was young, with dark red hair and a pale complexion. She was very pretty, but I could tell no one was here for her.

I put the flowers on the bed next to her, and crept back out of the room.

I walked back into the conference room in a better mood than the first time I had entered that morning.

'Good morning.' I greeted Greg, who was at the coffee maker.

He turned his head around briefly and smirked. 'Good morning. You're here early again.'

'No, really?' I asked, my words dripping with sarcasm.

He sat down with his coffee and watched as I sat down next to him.

'Can I reserve you for the night of the 23?' I asked casually.

'I'd have to check my calendar...' He said, mimicking my tone. 'Why?'

'I got a wedding invitation in the mail the other day. I'm not sure if I'm going yet, but in case I do decide to go...' I didn't finish my statement. By the look on Greg's face I didn't have to.

He started to spin his cane, and he had a look on his face like he was considering it.

'Sure.' He finally said, giving me a small smile.

He got up from his chair and gestured toward the table with his cane. 'The flowers didn't come today. Nothing for you to mutilate...'

I laughed. 'No, they came.' I said, getting my own cup of coffee.

He walked over to the trash can and peeked inside. 'Well, where are they?' He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

I smiled at him. 'I used them to do a good deed.'

He raised his eyebrows.

'I gave them to a patient.' I said, turning back to my coffee.

'Our patient?' He asked, taking a couple steps forward.

'No. Just _a_ patient.' I replied, looking around for a spoon.

'Why?'

'What else was I going to do with them? I already gave some to Cameron, the one person I know who'd appreciate them, I've thrown them away--'

'You've chopped them up...' He said, cutting me off.

I smiled and shrugged. 'I guess I figured I'd do something productive with them this time.'

He gave me a strange look. I could tell he had just put together another part of my puzzle.

* * *

I opened the door to my empty room.

Johnny had gone to the shop on his bike to pick up my car for me.

_He must be tired of having to do that..._

My eyes shot to the stack of books on my desk.

I sat on my bed and picked up the remote control, turning on the television.

I surfed the channels until I found something to watch, but I still couldn't get that damn RSVP card out of my head.

Yes?

Or no?

I popped my earphones in my ears and blasted some music, but that simple question kept repeating itself in my head.

Yes?

Or no?

I stood up from my bed and walked determinedly over to my desk.

I took off book after book until I made it to Shakespeare.

I took out the envelope and opened it, taking out the RSVP card.

Hurriedly, I picked up a pen and scratched my response on the card.

Finally letting my mind to rest, I stuffed the card in the envelope that came with it and addressed it, finishing it off with a stamp.

_There. It's done._

_

* * *

_

A/N: There we go! Wow, I'm on part 15 already! As always, thanks to all my readers and my awesome reviewers! Please R&R and have a great day.


	16. Mutual Friends

16 - Mutual Friends

* * *

I climbed out of the shower, wrapping a towel around myself.

Today was the wedding, and in a fit of brilliance I had to write 'Yes' on that damn RSVP card.

In the past three weeks I had wondered repeatedly how I could get out of this.

But it was already done. It was my decision and I had decided. I would just have to grin and bear it.

I brushed my hair and sprayed it, letting it air dry.

I stared bleakly at the greenish-blue dress that was hanging up on the back of the door.

I slipped the dress on and examined myself in the mirror.

The linen dress had two thick straps and the top was form-fitting while the skirt flowed loosely.

I sighed and applied eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick.

I walked into my bedroom, and tapped my brother's shoulder.

'How do I look?' I asked, doing a little twirl.

He smiled proudly. 'You look great.' He said softly, getting up and giving me a gentle hug.

'Thank you.' I said, hugging back.

**BING BONG**

'Oh, hooray!' Johnny said, clasping his hands together. 'Your date is here!'

I shook my head at him, smiling, and walked to the front door, slipping my silver shoes on.

I opened the door to see Greg in a black suit and a dark blue shirt, his first button undone.

'Hey, Frankie? Don't forget to breathe.' I heard Johnny say from behind me.

I looked back and glared at him, discreetly following his directions and inhaling deeply before facing Greg again.

Greg had a sly smirk on his face when I turned back to face him.

'You look great.' He said confidently.

I smirked right back at him. 'Thank you. So do you.' I said, closing the door behind me.

I saw him spinning his key ring on his index finger and my eyes widened.

'We'll take my car.' I said, pulling his hand down.

'Why?'

'Because I'm not getting on a motorcycle in this.' I replied, gesturing to my dress.

He laughed in response. 'I _do_ have a car you know.'

I furrowed my eyebrows. 'Then why did you drive your motorcycle to the banquet?'

He shrugged. 'I wasn't exactly expecting company.'

* * *

Diane had her ceremony between the pool of the classiest hotel in Princeton, and the beach it was on. Afterwards, the reception was held inside the hotel itself.

Greg and I sat down at our table after quite a while of searching.

'You know these people?' He asked, sitting in his chair.

I smiled at him as if he was being silly. 'Why else would they invite me?'

He shrugged. 'Mutual friends?'

My smile widened and I looked around. 'I used to know them very well. The bride was my best friend.'

He nodded in acknowledgment, but he knew that wasn't the whole story, and he waited for me to continue.

'I was engaged to her brother.' I said, my smile fading just the slightest bit.

'What happened?' He asked, fishing around for another piece to the puzzle.

'He screwed up. I left him and I didn't looked back.' I said, looking him in the eye.

He smiled. 'And now? You still don't look back?'

'Now?' I asked, smiling widely. 'Well, now I'm too happy to even want to look back.'

Greg was about to say something when I heard a voice from behind me.

'Frankie?'

I turned to face Diane.

'I'm so glad you could make it!' She exclaimed, sitting in the chair next to me, which was currently empty.

I smiled at her. 'Of course I made it. I had to come to your _wedding_!'

'Is this your date?' She asked, gesturing politely to Greg.

I looked down at the tablecloth. 'Yeah, this is Greg.' I said, looking Diane in the eye again.

'Oh. Nice to meet you, Greg. I'm Diane.' She said, extending her hand to Greg, who shook it in reply, after shifting his cane to his other hand.

Suddenly, another voice spoke. An all too familiar one.

'Diane I--'

Nick cut himself off once he looked me in the eye.

'Hello Nick.' I said softly.

'Hello Frankie.'

I watched as both Nick and Diane glanced at Greg until he extended his hand toward Nick. 'Greg House.'

'Nick Zaccaro.' Nick said, shaking Greg's hand. They held on for a few seconds, their knuckles getting whiter and whiter until they finally let go.

It was hard to tell who finally gave in and let go.

But I hoped beyond hope it wasn't Greg.

'Greg's her _date_.' I barely heard Diane mutter to her brother, as if telling him to back off a bit.

Nick glanced at his sister briefly. 'I'm sorry, but I must be going.' He shook Greg's hand again and then took mine.

But instead of shaking it he bent down a little and kissed it.

I raised my eyebrows at him as Diane's eyes widened.

I looked over at Greg. He had raised his eyebrow with the same surprise that Diane and I had shown.

After Diane and I had recovered we talked for a few moments before she gave a polite reason to excuse herself from our conversation.

'I'm guessing that was him.' Greg said when she was out of sight.

'Yeah, that was him.'

'Hell of a handshake he's got.' He said, shaking his hand in front of himself. 'Good thing he let go when he did, my blood flow was being cut off.'

I let a large smile creep onto my face, leaned over to Greg and kissed him softly.

I felt his muscles tense up and I smirked, pulling away. He wasn't expecting that.

Hell, _I_ wasn't even expecting that.

And suddenly, I couldn't stop grinning.

* * *

I watched as Greg pulled up to my house.

'Goodnight.' I said, kissing him again.

Only this time it was a bit harder. And he wasn't as shocked.

But I was still grinning like an idiot.

I got out of the car, hearing another 'Goodnight' from behind me and walked up to the door of the house.

As I entered I saw Johnny in the kitchen.

He was in a t-shirt and boxers and his head was in the refrigerator.

I slipped off my shoes and crept up behind him, making him jump three inches straight in the air.

He glared at me as I almost fell to the floor laughing.

'So, how did it go?' He asked once I calmed down.

'Amazing.' I said, leaning on the counter.

'That good, eh?' He asked, raising his eyebrows.

I sighed happily and nodded.

He smiled. 'Good.'

* * *

A/N: Yay! There, she went to the wedding! Was there seriously any possible doubt? I hoped everyone liked! Hugs to all! Please R&R and have a chocolatey day! 


	17. Good Coffee

17 - Good Coffee

* * *

I rolled over on my side and opened my eyes slowly.

Groaning softly, I rubbed my eyes and got up and quickly went to the bathroom to get ready for work.

Surprisingly enough, Johnny was still asleep.

I walked back into my room, bending over my seemingly sleeping brother and waving my hand in front of his face.

_Yup, he's asleep..._

I straightened and left the room, shrugging.

I was about to close the door behind me when a very cheery, sing-song voice interupted my thoughts.

'Say hello to Greg for me!' Johnny hollered out.

I shook my head and smirked, closing the door.

As I drove to work I replayed the previous night's events in my head.

I thought of the look on Greg's face. It looked as if he wanted to beat Nick with his cane.

I laughed at that thought. All my bets would have been on Greg.

As I pulled up to the hospital I saw another car pull up as well.

As I continued to watch the car I saw Allison get out of the car on the passenger's side.

And Chase got out on the driver's side.

I raised my eyebrows and hid, watching as they walked inside together.

* * *

I walked into the conference room and waved to Allison, Chase and Foreman.

I shot a sly smirk at Allison.

'What?' She asked, a confused look on her face.

'I hope you had a pleasant drive over here.' I said in a cheery, knowing tone as I walked to the coffee maker and making a fresh pot.

Chases practically choked on his coffee, while Allison's eyes widened and gave me a questioning look.

I gave a wave of my hand in response. 'Nevermind.'

'Ok.' Allison said, her eyes going back to their normal size.

Chase cleared his throat and glared at me, to which I responded to with a wide smile.

'I _know_ you had a pleasant drive over here.' I said smugly.

'What is going on here?' Foreman asked, slightly amused.

I smiled. 'Nothing. Sorry for the confusion.' I said, filling a mug with coffee and sitting down between Foreman and Allison.

'You sure are in a good mood.' Allison said, raising an eyebrow.

'Did you notice that there aren't any flowers today?' I said, practically beaming.

She smiled and looked around in response. 'What happened?'

At this point Foreman and Chase were completely lost.

'Well... A few weeks ago I received an invitation to his sister's wedding. I think my... date, my have... scared him off.' I said, laughing again at the thought of Greg beating Nick sensless.

'That's great! Good date you had there.' Allison replied, smiling.

I smirked at her. 'You have no idea.'

Just then, Greg walked in, smirking to himself.

'Wow.' Foreman said. 'Everyone's in a good mood today.'

Greg walked toward the coffee maker, ignoring Foreman.

'Good coffee.' He remarked, walking to the white board.

* * *

I was checking a patient's stats when I heard a knock on the glass.

The person I turned to face was not who I had expected.

I raised my eybrows at Wilson after finishing my task and walked out to meet him.

'Yes?' I asked, a little confused.

'Did you have a date last night?' He asked cautiously.

'Excuse me?' I asked, my confusion becoming even more profound.

'I'm just asking. Did you have a date last night?'

'I don't see how that's any of your business...'

'Is that a yes?' He asked excitedly.

I gave an exasperated sigh. 'Yes, why?'

'Well, now I know who House was out with last night.' He replied smugly.

My jaw dropped a bit before I quickly closed my mouth again.

Wilson smirked in response. 'House isn't the only conniving person in this hospital.' He said, his smirk turning into a sly smile.

I glared at him. 'I see that.'

'You know, you can say it now. 'Wilson, you were right.' Go ahead, we both know it.'

'If we both know, why would I have to say it out loud?' I asked impatiently.

An unreadable expression came over his face. 'No wonder he likes you so much. You're just like him.'

I smiled in reply. 'Thank you.'

* * *

I walked past Greg's office and peeked in.

I smiled and shook my head at what I saw.

He was sitting boredly at his desk, watching what I guessed was one of his soaps.

I opened the door quietly and walked over to his desk, checking the TV.

'You watch Dallas?' I asked in disbelief.

'Correction. I watch Dallas _re-runs_.' He replied smugly.

I smiled and sat on the corner of his desk, joining him.

'Oh. This is when Bobby 'died'.' I said, making air quotes when I said 'died'.

He raised an eyebrow. 'You seem to watch it too...'

I shook my head. 'My mother watches it. I grew up with the Ewings on TV.' I leaned in a little as if I was going to tell him a secret. 'I always liked Ray best.' I finished my statement in a whisper.

We watched the television for a few moments before I broke the silence.

'So... Last night was fun.' I said, not removing my gaze from the television.

He nodded, sitting back in his chair.

'I'd like to do it again...'

Greg glanced at me. 'You have another friend that's getting married?'

I smiled. 'You know very well what I mean.'

He smirked. 'Yeah. And I agree.'

I turned and smiled at the TV. 'Friday?' I asked, trying not to grin.

He nodded. 'I'll be there at eight.'

My smile widened. 'Oooh, I love this part.' I said, pointing to the television.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Greg smile.

Really smile.

* * *

A/N: Hope everyone liked! That part up there (points) about Dallas was inspired by my own mom. She loves Dallas. :D Anywhos, thanks for reading, and please R&R. Have a lovely day! 


	18. They're Here

18 - They're Here

* * *

I sat back in my chair, taking a sip of my mojito.

Greg raised an eyebrow. 'You really like those, don't you?'

I smiled and nodded.

'So... Why do you like me?' He asked suddenly, making me cough a bit on my drink.

I raised my eyebrows.

He shrugged in reply. 'I'm curious.'

I smiled. 'You're always curious. That may be part of the reason.'

He sat back in his chair also and smiled proudly.

I smirked at his reaction. 'You know, I could ask you the same thing.'

'How do you know I like you?' He asked challengingly.

I let a bit of surprise come over my features. 'Well, the fact that you asked me out _three times_ may have been a hint.' I replied sarcastically.

He looked at the table, smirking.

My smirk became a smile as I continued. 'Ok, now... Why _do_ I like you? You're rude, you're self-righteous, you're way too cynical for anybody's good, you degrade people to no end, you're sarcastic as hell, more stubborn than my mother...'

A confused look had come over Greg's face as I named each so-called 'fault'.

'But I love all that about you. And at the end of the day, when push comes to shove, you're a great person. Whether you like it or not.' I said, leaning in a bit as I said the last sentence.

I observed the expression on Greg's face. It was a combination of confusion, surprise and admiration.

'Sorry if I was a bit too straight-forward.' I said sarcastically and with a smile as I took another sip of my drink.

He smirked in reply and shook his head. 'Nah.' He said with a wave of his hand.

I smiled. 'Now, why do you like me?' I said teasingly.

He cringed at the question.

'Oh, come on! I told you mine!' I said, sounding like a three year old.

He sighed. 'You don't take crap from anyone, even--'

'Even you?' I asked, cutting him off.

He smiled and looked away.

I shrugged. 'I like testing your nerves.'

I took a sip of my drink and groaned into the glass.

'Oh crap.' I muttered into my glass.

'What?' He asked, looking me in the eye again, this time with a hint of concern.

'They're here.' I said, setting my glass down on the table.

Greg turned around to face the exit. He turned back with a grimace.

I gave a weak smile.

He didn't like them any more than I did.

At the entrance was Diane, her new husband, Nick, their father, and his new wife.

I watched as they were seated a few tables away.

I desperately tried to hide my face with my hand, hoping they wouldn't see me.

But I knew that sooner or later they would.

'I'm going to go get a drink.' Greg said, getting up.

I nodded in acknowledgement, getting up on a venture of my own.

As I walked to the table, I saw that Nick was no longer sitting with the rest of them.

'Hello, everyone.' I said, finally reaching the table.

'Oh, hello Frankie!' Diane said cheerfully. 'I don't think you had a chance to properly meet Gus.' She said, gesturing to the man sitting next to her.

He had dark red hair and light blue eyes with flecks of gray in them. His hair was spiked up carefully and as I examined him a bit more I saw that he was wearing a _very_ expensive suit.

'Hello.' I said, shaking the hands of everyone at the table, including Mr. Zaccaro's very young, very blonde, new wife named _Kandi_.

'Please, join us.' Diane insisted, much to the disgust of her father.

'No, thank you.' I said, trying to be polite.

I made a little idle chit-chat and was about to walk away when I heard an argument come from the direction of the bar.

I turned to face the noise, hoping I was wrong about it.

I wasn't.

There, standing by the bar, was Nick and Greg. Greg was trying to keep his cool, but I could see the anger rising in his face. His bright blue eyes were filled with fury. Nick, on the other hand, was raising his voice to Greg. I could tell he had knocked back a couple of drinks before he had gotten to the restaurant and he wasn't in a pleasant mood.

Diane stood next to me, both of us trying desperately to understand the words that were being said.

After a few moments I had had enough. I walked slowly toward the two men in an attempt to break up the argument.

When I was about halfway there, I saw Greg's fist come out of nowhere and collide with Nick's face, sending Nick to the ground.

My eyes went wide and I picked up the pace considerably.

Once I got to the bar I looked down at Nick, who was trying desperately to get up. Between the alcohol and how hard Greg had hit him, there was no wonder that he was having a bit of difficulty.

'Serves you right.' I said before turning back to Greg and kissing him as hard as I could. 'Come on. Let's go.'

We both walked out of that restaurant in a good mood...

...And I had a feeling I wouldn't be seeing too much of the Zaccaros for quite a while.

* * *

I walked to my room with an enormous grin on my face. I was begining to think my jaw would get stuck like that, but I didn't care.

As I opened the door to my room I saw Johnny packing his clothes in _my_ suitcase.

'What the hell?' I asked, confused.

Johnny turned toward me with a happy look on his face. 'I got an apartment!'

'What? Why?'

'I couldn't stay here forever, Frankie.' He said, turning back to the suitcase.

I smiled weakly and sat on my bed next to the suitcase. 'You don't have to leave yet.'

'No really, I have a place all set up already.'

'Really?' I asked, a little surprised. Johnny wasn't exactly an organized person.

He nodded, a goofy smile on his face.

'Yup. It doesn't really have any furniture in it though, so could I borrow this mattress?' He asked, kicking the mattress he had been sleeping on gently.

'Sure.' I said shrugging.

'I think I have all my stuff packed... I'm moving in on Monday.' He said, standing back and inspecting his horrible attempt at packing a suitcase.

'Everything you have fits in this suitcase?' I asked incredulously.

He laughed. 'No silly, there are some boxes in the garage waiting to be loaded into my car.' He said as if it was obvious.

I smiled. 'Sorry, I guess I had a little too much rum tonight.' I said sarcastically.

'So, _that's_ why the rum's gone...'

I threw myself back onto the bed. 'You have seen that movie _way_ too much.'

He beamed proudly in reply.

I stood up slowly. 'I'm going to miss you, Johnny.' I said, hugging my brother tightly.

'Nah. I'll still be in your hair. You'll be annoyed by me again before you know it.' He said, a smile in his tone.

* * *

A/N: There it was! And it was a pain in the bum to write too! Almost to part 20! (dances) Anywho, thanks as always to my readers. Hugs to my reviewers!

Oh! I'd like to dedicate this chappie (especially a _particular part_) to Nickelodean, because she wanted House to: 'whack the idiot with his cane'. I hope this is sufficient :D

Please R&R, have an awesomely awesome day full of awesomeness!


	19. Cookie?

19 - Cookie?

* * *

I struggled with the box in my hands as I walked up the stairs to Johnny's new apartment.

Monday had come, and I had taken the day off to help my brother move.

So far, I wished I had gone to work.

The neighborhood was terrible, the building was a dump... I dreaded seeing the apartment itself.

'This is it.' Johnny said, stopping in front of a door.

I stopped behind him and examined the door.

It read: '129E' but it looked more like '126E' since the '9' was upside down.

It was hanging there pitifully by a single nail.

Unbeknownst to me my eyes had gone wide in disgust for the whole place.

Johnny was oblivious to my situation and walked casually into his apartment.

I closed my eyes and followed him, not wanting to know what lay ahead.

I opened one eye slowly and regretted it almost immediately.

It was horrible.

The carpet was stained in about a million different places and trying to guess what the original color was nearly impossible.

My guess would've been 'puke green', but that was just my opinion.

I thought the walls were supposed to be painted a pale yellow, but I couldn't really be sure. There were small holes everywhere as if there were hundreds of pictures hanging there before, and there were darker patches in certain areas.

I shivered, not even wanting to know what they were.

After putting the box down I decided to explore the rest of the apartment.

I came to a door that must have been the bathroom and decided to pass. I had to eat sometime today, after all.

The next door I came to seemed to be the bedroom. It was practically a smaller clone of the living room, complete with holes in the walls.

I continued down the hall until I came to an open doorway.

The kitchen.

Whatever I had spared myself with the bathroom had come back to bite me ten-fold in the kitchen.

There were food stains everywhere, the refrigerator door looked like it was about to fall off, the stove was unrecognizable, and the sink looked like a giant bowl of calcium and rust deposits.

I looked down, hoping to look at something better.

_Wrong!_

The linoleum was chipped and dirty, It had no identifiable pattern, and it seemed to have the same food stains.

I turned and walked back to the living room, looking for Johnny.

'Isn't it great?' He asked me with a smile as soon as I entered the room.

I nodded sardonically. 'Yeah, great. Wonderful. Fabulous. How fast can you get out of your contract?'

'Huh?'

'Johnny, this place is a dump! It's disgusting! Have you even _seen_ the kitchen?' I screeched, my eyes going wide.

'Well, I admit the kitchen is in a bit of bad shape, but it's nothing some 409 can't fix.' He said cheerfully.

'409? This place couldn't be fixed if you hired the entire cast of 'Queer Eye for the Straight Guy' _and_ 'Trading Spaces'!'

'Oh, stop being such a kill joy.' He said, waving my comment off. 'It'll be fine. All it needs is some furniture.'

I smack my palm against my forehead making a loud _smap_ sound.

'Remind me to never ask you to help me buy Real Estate.'

* * *

I walked into the conference room the next day with a yawn.

I looked around to see Allison and Foreman sitting at the table.

Allison was reading a file while Foreman had decided to have his breakfast there.

'Morning.' I greeted in a tired voice.

'Good Morning.' Allison replied curiously. 'You seem tired.'

'That's because I _am_ tired. I stayed up late last night helping my brother move.' I said looking around in the cabinets for a coffee filter.

'You're brother moved? Where to?' Allison asked, coming up next to me and handing me the coffee filters, which had been right in front of me the entire time.

'Turn right once you reach Hell, and you'll be there in about three and a half minutes.' I said, stuffing one of the filters into the machine and filling it with coffee grounds.

Both of them shot me a confused glance.

I plopped into a chair in response and sighed. 'It's this dumpy apartment in this really crummy part of town... I'm worried, that's all.'

'I'm sure he'll be fine.' Allison said in a comforting voice, earning a slight eyeroll from Foreman.

'Yeah...' I muttered with doubt in my voice.

_Right..._

_

* * *

_

As soon as I entered my house I was welcomed by my landlady, Mrs. Hickson, from the kitchen.

I inhaled deeply and took in the scent of fresh chocolate chip cookies.

Smiling, I walked into the kitchen and was met by an unexpected sight.

Greg was sitting at the table, an amused yet somewhat tortured look on his face.

'Greg?' I asked, completely confused.

Greg opened his mouth to answer, but Mrs. Hickson replied before he had a chance to. 'Oh, he stopped by looking for you, but I insisted he wait. I knew you were coming soon, and I couldn't just let him go--'

'I understand, Mrs. Hickson.' I inturrupted as kindly as possible. If I hadn't have inturrupted, she would have rambled on for quite a while. Normally, I would've waited, but I didn't have the patience today.

Mrs. Hickson was a widow of sixty-eight, but with all the fighting spirit of a twenty-five year old. I rented the room in the back of her old house six years ago, and had stayed ever since. She had become a very good friend of mine over the years, and I loved her, but she was very long-winded.

She nodded and smiled warmly. 'Of course, dear. Cookie?' She extended the plate of cookies to me.

I grinned and took three from the plate, bringing one to my mouth and taking a bite.

'Yes, well... I have to water the plants and then I think I'll turn in. I'm feeling excessively tired.' She said, putting the plate on the table and walking out of the kitchen briskly.

I sighed and shook my head amusedly, sitting down next to Greg.

'Thank God you came when you did.' Greg said, his eyes widening.

I laughed and took another bite of my cookie. 'Cookie?' I offered, extending a cookie in his direction.

He took it and bit into it, a smirk on his face.

'So... why did you come?' I asked, remembering what Mrs. Hickson had said.

'You left that in my car.' He said, pointing at the jacket hanging on another chair.

I nodded, not buying it.

'Then why did you come earlier? You knew I wouldn't be here yet...' I asked slyly.

'Exactly.' He said, taking another bite of his cookie.

I gave him a mock insulted look, followed by a laugh. 'It's nice to be wanted.' I stated sarcastically.

He shrugged and smirked, finishing his cookie.

* * *

About an hour later Greg had left and I was getting ready for bed.

I walked back to the kitchen for a glass of water when I saw something draped over one of the chairs.

As I walked closer I saw that it was the blazer Greg had been wearing.

I smiled at the irony. He came to drop off my jacket and ended up forgetting his.

I gulped down a glass of water and picked up the jacket, slipping it on.

Slowly, I brought the sleeve to my face and inhaled deeply, a wide smile coming over my face.

I was walking to my room, still in the jacket, when I heard a rattling sound come from the pocket.

I fished out a thin bottle and read the label.

_Oh no..._

There was going to be one grumpy Dr. House at work the next morning.

I slipped the bottle of Vicodin back in my pocket and went to bed, laughing.

* * *

A/N: What will Greg do to his patients without his Vicodin? Will Frankie ever give him back his blazer? ( I wouldn't) Tune in next time on 'Healing Wounds'! XD Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Hugs! Please R&R, and I hope you all have nice House-filled dreams tonight! 


	20. BANG

20 - BANG

* * *

I was walking to the conference room the next morning when I passed Greg's office. 

I stopped in my tracks as a mischievous plan hatched in my head.

I took the jacket that was draped over my arm and put it on hurriedly, quickly taking in Greg's cologne and walked inside.

Looking around his office I saw that Wilson was there. It seemed that they were having an argument.

_I wonder why..._

As if in reply to my sarcastic thoughts the small bottle of Vicodin rattled, announcing my presence.

Greg and Wilson looked toward me. They both had extremely irritated looks on their faces.

I went up to Greg casually and slipped off the jacket slowly.

'You left this at my place last night.' I said slightly seductively, handing him the jacket.

I could almost feel their eyes going wide, and I saw Wilson's subtle grin out of the corner of my eye.

I looked over at him. 'It's not what you think.' He didn't seem to believe me.

Greg quickly overcame his shock and searched the pockets of the blazer frantically.

'My pills...' I heard him mutter nervously.

I smiled and reached in my purse, grabbing the bottle that I had put there earlier.

'These pills?' I asked playfully.

Greg's eyes lit up and he reached for them quickly.

I put them behind my back and shook my head vigorously. 'Nope. I want something in return.' I said, smirking.

I heard a snicker from Wilson and we both gathered fierce glares from Greg.

'Pills.' Greg commanded, putting his hand out, palm up.

I opened the bottle from behind me and put two of the small white pills in his hand.

'If you want the rest, you're going to have to pay a ransom.' I leaned in a bit with the last word of the sentence.

By this time Wilson was two steps short of full hysterics.

Greg scowled. 'What do you want?' He asked impatiently.

I smiled as sweetly as I possibly could and took a couple of steps forward. 'I want your jacket.'

'This?' He asked incredulously, holding up the blazer in his hand.

I nodded slowly. 'I've become rather attached to that thing.'

Greg raised an eyebrow. 'Why would I give you a perfectly good jacket for pills I can replace downstairs?'

I smiled. 'Because you don't want to wait that long.'

He looked away and extended his arm, handing me the blazer.

I took it graciously and slipped it back on.

'Nice doing business with you.' I said, holding out the small bottle in his direction.

He snatched them away quickly and popped one almost immediately.

'Well, well. Grumpy today are we?' I asked, trying to suppress a laugh.

I only got a mock glare in response.

I inhaled deeply and let it out in a sigh.

'Black was always my color.' I joked, examining myself in the large jacket.

* * *

I knocked on the door and waited a few seconds. 

I smiled as Johnny appeared in the doorway.

'Hey.' He greeted with a smile.

'I brought you something. Sort of a homecoming gift...' I said giving my brother a small hug.

'Ooh. I'm always up for gifts.' He replied, looking around for his present. 'Where is it?'

I smiled at him. 'It's in the car, and it's pretty big. Help yourself.' I said, throwing my car keys at him.

A big goofy smile spread over his face as he left the apartment to go get his gift.

I decided to look around the apartment again, to see if anything had gotten any better.

Surprisingly enough, it actually had.

The whole apartment looked much better. The carpets were clean, the walls had been painted, and the kitchen was actually _clean_.

I now had time and oppurtunity to appreciate the apartment for what it was.

The living room was still pretty bare, but it looked better nonetheless.

The bedroom had a mattress on the floor and a few cardboard boxes were scattered around the room, but it was cleaner.

I inhaled deeply. The whole apartment smelled like a mixture of 409 and Lemon Pledge.

I took another deep breath. No, wait... It might've been Lemon Pine-Sol...

The kitchen was amazing, considering what it was just a few days ago.

The floor was clean, and although it was still chipped it was a hundred times better than it had been.

The refridgerator door had been fixed and the sink was actually _shiny_.

I opened the fridge and looked inside.

It was practically bare. There was some ham, few cans of Coke, and two bottles of water.

I grabbed a Coke and made my way back to the living room.

Sitting on the floor, I waited for Johnny to come back upstairs with his present.

And then I heard it.

An extremly loud bang.

**BANG**

It almost sounded like a fire cracker.

I got up hurriedly and looked out the window.

Downstairs, a tall man was pannicking and he started to run down the street.

I ran down the stairs and out the door to see my brother on the ground by my car.

_No_

I ran over to him, checking his pulse.

It was faint.

And there was so much blood.

_No, no, no!_

I didn't even realize the man standing to my right until he spoke up.

'He saved my life...' He muttered bleakly.

I felt hot salt tears stream down my face as I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed three numbers.

'911, please state your emergency.'

'My brother's been shot. I need an ambulance.'

* * *

I sat in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for something... 

Anything...

I had my elbows resting on my knees and my face in my hands.

He had to pull through.

I couldn't lose both my brothers.

I hadn't stopped crying since I found Johnny by my car.

It was as if it was all I could do.

I had already called my parents. They were taking the next flight out of Boston.

Johnny had gotten shot for trying to save a man...

That was just like him. Always trying to help.

* * *

A/N: Well, there was part 20! Enough of a cliffy for you guys? Dedications actually go to my mom this time, for coming up with this plot line. I have a genius for a mother, I swear. Anywho, on to breaking news. Jim? 

Jim: Beginning on May 26, 2006 July '91 will be going on vacation.

July: To South Carolina! -grin-

Jim: -glare- Anyway... She shall be returning on the 29 of May...

July: And so, dear readers, I'll put up as many installments as I can in the next three-four days. Thank you, as always, for reading and reviewing. It seriously keeps this story going. R&R and have a fabulous day :D


	21. Anytime

A/N: Just a warning, but this installment (especially the beginning) is absotively and posolutely complete and utter fluff. Fabric softener fluffy. Expect lots of OOC-ness. All you fluff lovers will be _very_ happy.

* * *

21 - Anytime

* * *

I was crying harder than ever when I felt someone sit next to me.

'I heard about Johnny.'

I looked up to see Greg, and he looked a little uncomfortable.

But there was also a small amount of compassion in his expression.

I wiped away a few tears slowly, making way for new ones to make tracks of their own.

'Are... You okay?' He asked, looking away.

I looked at him through my tears. 'No, I'm not. I have no idea how he is. It seems like I've been waiting so long...'

'It's okay... He'll be fine.' Greg said, grabbing my hand.

This, of course, visibly surprised me.

But I really needed it right now.

I leaned forward and hugged him softly.

I felt his muscles tense, but I didn't let go.

Deep inside, he needed this as much as I did.

'I'm scared...' I whispered softly.

'I know.' He said, putting arm around me lightly.

'Frankie?'

My head whipped around. 'Mom!'

I pulled from Greg and ran over to my mother, hugging her tightly.

'How's Johnny?' My mother asked, her eyes puffy. She had been crying as much as I had.

I shook my head tiredly. 'I don't know.'

'What happened?' She asked worriedly.

'I don't know...' I said, looking down. I felt so useless.

'Who's this?' My father asked, motioning to Greg.

_Finally, a question I can answer_

I turned toward Greg. He was sitting there looking on helplessly.

'Oh. Mom, Dad, this is Greg. Greg, these are my parents. Carmen and Louis Labrada.'

Greg stood up reluctantly and shook both my parents' hands.

Before anything could be said, though, a doctor came up to me.

'Are you Frankie Labrada?'

I nodded vigorously. 'Yes, I'm Frankie. How's my brother?' I asked, three stray tears falling slowly.

'The bullet hit an artery, that's why there was so much blood. Fortunately we got to him on time. He should be perfectly fine. We were even able to remove the bullet.' He said, finishing with a smile.

A huge wave of relief washed over me. 'Oh, thank God!' I exclaimed, bringing the doctor into an excited hug, much to his amusement.

I turned to my parents. My mother was crying happily and hugging my father tightly, making him laugh in relief.

Greg was a little to the side, a small grin on his face.

I went up to him and hugged him tightly. Right at this moment, everyone should be hugged.

I broke away from him and turned to the doctor. 'Can we see him?' I asked hopefully.

The doctor smiled and nodded in reply. 'He's in room 212.'

'Thank you.' I said, before turning back to Greg.

'Would you like to come see him?' I asked quietly.

He shot me a small smile in return.

* * *

I walked into the hospital room to see Johnny lying in the bed and looking out the window.

'Hey, Johnny.' I whispered, making him turn around quickly.

'Frankie!' He exclaimed, smiling.

'Not just me, there are some other people here to see you.' I said, waving in Greg and my parents.

I watched happily as my mother hugged Johnny so tightly it looked as if his eyes were about to pop out of his skull.

'Hey!' Johnny greeted, smiling. 'Greg!'

Greg gave a light wave. 'Hey.'

My mother whispered something to Johnny and he laughed and nodded while my father eyed Greg suspiciously.

I leaned toward Greg. 'They seem scary at first, but then you get to know them... And then you realize they really _are_ scary.' I whispered to him, making him laugh softly.

'So.' I said, clasping my hands together and walking over to Johnny, sitting next to him on the bed. 'What is everyone doing for dinner?' I finished, looking at everyone in turn.

* * *

About forty-five minutes later all of us, _even Greg_, were sitting in a circle around Johnny's bed eating some pizza from downstairs and talking.

I looked over at Greg.

He was just sitting back, enjoying the insanity with a small smile on his face.

He looked at his watch and dug in his jacket pocket, digging out his pills and popping one into his mouth.

I smiled and shook my head, going back to my pizza.

I looked at Johnny. He was laughing and talking just like nothing had ever happened.

That's Johnny for you. He would always get into trouble when he was a kid, and Tony and I would always have to get him out of it. Whenever he would get hurt he would always be ready for something else the next day.

Now look at him! Not even a bullet could keep my brother down.

I smiled at him as he struck a dramatic pose to emphasize the story he was telling.

I remembered it.

I must have been about eight, which would have made Johnny about six.

We had been playing in the hall upstairs and Johnny fell down the stairs.

I ran down after him, finding him at the bottom of the stairs with his eyes shut.

I was so scared, I started crying and screaming.

Johnny opened his eyes seconds later laughing at me for thinking he was dead.

Needless to say I promptly beat him up afterwards, but nonetheless...

My smile widened as Johnny finished telling _his_ version of the story.

* * *

Greg had walked me down to the cafeteria so that I could get dessert for everyone.

I looked over and smiled. He just seemed so _uncomfortable_ the whole night.

'Wow. Loosen up.' I said, still smiling.

My statement obviously surprised him. 'Excuse me?' He asked, raising an eyebrow.

'You seem tense.' I said jokingly.

'Oh, I wonder why.' He said sarcastically, a smirk on his face.

'Listen, I want to thank you. For earlier today. It meant so much to me.' I said, my tone turning serious.

I turned to face him. He was smiling. I leaned in and kissed him softly. 'So, thank you.' I whispered after breaking away.

He raised his eyebrow again, this time somewhat playfully. 'Anytime.'

* * *

A/N: There you go! Fluffiness! And Johnny's not dead! (dances) Yeah, I had this typed up yesterday, but I decided to let you guys sweat it out a bit :D Anywho, hope everyone liked! Thank yous and hugs go to all those beautiful people who have taken the time to come here and read this. Dive-tackles go out to all my wonderful reviewers! As always, please R&R, have a fabulous day. 


	22. Nice Jacket

22 - Nice Jacket

* * *

I woke up the next morning on the couch in Johnny's hospital room.

Johnny was awake and watching television.

I groaned as I stretched, gathering Johnny's attention.

'You okay?' He asked.

I nodded sleepily.

'You sleep well?'

I shrugged and yawned.

'I told you, you didn't have to sleep here.'

I shrugged again. 'Nah. It's convenient. I can walk to work. I mean if I was _going_ to work.' I said, snuggling back into the covers.

Johnny laughed and changed the channel.

I got up and walked over to my brother, sitting next to him and hugging him tightly.

'You ever scare me like that again and I'll--'

'I won't. I promise.' He said, cutting me off before I could finish my statement.

I pulled back and smiled at him through a few tears. 'You hungry?'

He nodded. 'Yeah, a little.'

I got off the bed and went into the bathroom to change, slipping on my blackmail-aquired jacket over my black Queen t-shirt.

When I came out of the bathroom Johnny was watching the ball game.

Red Sox vs Yankees.

'Ooh, what's the score?' I asked, positioning myself so that I could see the television.

'Bottom of the second, 3-0 Yankees.'

I grimaced. 'Ok, well... I'm off. Don't get shot while I'm gone.' I joked.

'I'll try my best.' He replied with a smirk.

I walked out of the room and into the elevator, pressing the button for the ground floor.

I bounced on the balls of my feet as I waited.

The doors finally opened and I made my way to the cafeteria, humming the whole way.

I walked to one of the counters to get a couple sandwiches for myself and Johnny.

As I walked to the cash register I heard my name being called.

I turned with a smile.

'Hey.' I said, smiling at Greg and Wilson.

I glanced at Wilson. He had this goofy, knowing smile on his boyish face.

'Oh, shut up.' I said, earning a curious look from Greg.

I shook my head, gesturing for him to disregard it.

'I heard about your brother. I'm glad he's okay.' Wilson said honestly.

I nodded. 'Thank you.'

A small smile came over my face as a thought came to me. 'Wilson, there's something I need to say...' I said, my voice taking on a serious tone.

He furrowed his eyebrows. 'Yeah?'

I smiled widely. 'You were right.' I said, grinning.

He smirked. 'I knew it!' He cheered.

'What the--' Greg asked, confused.

'Nothing.' I said, cutting him off. 'Kind of an... inside joke.'

Greg glanced at Wilson suspiciously, an eyebrow raised.

I loved it when he did that.

'Anyway, I'd love to stay boys, but I have a hungry brother upstairs.' I said, laughing.

They both nodded in acknowledgment.

As I walked over to the cash register I heard WIlson call something out.

'Nice jacket!'

I turned my head with a smile and staightened the jacket with one hand.

'Thanks! I like it... And I got a _great_ deal.'

* * *

I walked into Johnny's hospital room to find him sleeping.

I smiled and put the sandwich on the table next to him before stretching out on the couch.

I turned on the television, with the volume low, and ate my sandwich silently.

A few minutes later I heard a knock and turned to see Greg in the doorway, leaning on his cane.

I smiled. 'Hi.'

'Hey.' He said, walking over to me.

I brought my legs off of the couch so that he could sit next to me.

'Your brother is amazing. It's like he never got shot.' He said, sitting down.

I nodded in agreement. 'Amazing sure is the word for Johnny. He always was that way...'

Greg sat back and tapped his fingers on the handle of his cane.

Without really meaning to, I glanced at his leg.

He caught me before I could look back at the television.

'All you have to do is ask.' He said, looking at me intently.

I looked back at him. 'What happened?'

'I had an infarction. I don't have to explain it to you. You know what the results of an infarction are.' He said, turning away.

I nodded solemnly. If not treated correctly it could lead to muscle death.

I looked over at Greg sympathetically.

'I wish I could help...' I whispered.

'Why?' He asked, eyeing me.

Inside, I smiled. Puzzle piece moment.

Outside, I looked him in the eye with a straight face.

'Because nobody should have to go through that kind of pain. Especially on a daily basis.' I said honestly.

He smiled a little.

I let a smile creep over my features. 'Well maybe _some_ people, but--'

He cut me off with a soft kiss.

If I hadn't have been a _bit_ busy at the moment, I would've gasped.

He pulled away and looked over at the television.

'Oh, _that_ was smart.' He said sarcastically, grimacing at Wakefield's pitch.

I smiled. 'Just because I love my Sox, doesn't mean they're always great...' I said, settling my head on his shoulder.

His muscles tensed up again and I smiled.

I loved doing that to him.

* * *

A/N: Hooray! Part _22_! I'm so proud! (beams) Anywho, soccerchick asked a couple questions, and I'm gonna put the answers up here, in case anybody else was wondering the same things...

Johnny is two years younger than Frankie, so that would make him about 25-26 throughout the story. (even though he acts about 12 years younger :P)

Also, she asked about Frankie's medical specialties. She's a Electrodiagnostician with a specialty of Osteopathology. Here are the definitions of those things, because I know _I_ didn't know what they meant about a day ago...

_Electrodiagnostic Medicine:_

This medical specialty focuses on recording responses to electrical stimulation to diagnose, evaluate, and treat patients who have conditions affecting the neuromuscular, muscular, or nervous systems.

_Osteopathology:_

This medical field diagnoses and treats disorders of the neuro-musculoskeletal system (the interrelationship between the nervous, muscular and skeletal systems). Therapeutic techniques include manipulating the muscles and skeleton, drug therapy, and preventive care, among others.

So, to wrap up, thank you all for reading and reviewing. Here's a quote for you: 'We do not eat family members!' Just wanted everyone to know that... Please R&R and have a squishy day. (Can you tell I was watching Stuart Little and Finding Nemo while I was typing this up?)


	23. Sense and Senility

A/N: Ok, I rewrote about the last third or fourth of this. I wasn't very happy with it, and I posted it too soon. So! Rewritten, new, AND improved! If you had already reviewed, I would greatly appreciate it if you messaged or e-mailed me with your thoughts on this chappie. :)

* * *

23 - Sense and Senility

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria to be greeted by a far away hello.

I looked over to see Allison and Foreman at a table and waved weakly in return. I had been exhausted the past six days.

Taking care of _Johnny_ sure takes it out of you. He may be amazing, but he's a pain in the ass.

He was going to stay in the hospital for twelve more days and then he could go to the new apartment I found for him.

Johnny just pitched a fit because he didn't get his deposit back.

To make a long story short, between my mother, my father, and Johnny's physical therapist, I thought he would be fine, so I went back to work.

After grabbing myself a turkey and cheese sub and a drink I walked over to the table sleepily.

'Hey all.' I greeted softly.

They echoed in reply. 'Are you okay? You don't look so good.' Allison said with concern in her turn.

'Thanks.' I said sarcastically, digging through my purse.

'That's not what I meant.' She said quickly.

I laughed quietly and waved it off. 'Forget about it. I'm just tired, that's all.'

She nodded. She already knew I was taking care of my brother.

I cheered as I raised my book above my head victoriously.

Sense and Sensability.

It was highy recommended to me by everybody I knew who had read it, and I loved the movie, so I decided to give it a try.

I opened to where I had left off and read while I ate.

Foreman gave me a strange look. 'You read while you eat?'

'Looks that way, doesn't it?' I said, my eyes not looking away from the page.

He gave me a mock glare in response.

'I also converse as I am demonstrating now.' I joked, taking on a teacher-like tone.

Allison laughed and went back to her salad.

All I did was smile and read on.

* * *

Meanwhile... DUN DUN DUN! (Narrative POV)

* * *

Dr. Gregory House walked into his office slowly and looked over curiously at his desk.

Sitting there was a fairly large, white box.

As he examined it a bit closer he realized there was a small card on the box.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he slipped his index finger under the flap of the envelope and took the card out.

A small smirk came over his distinguished features as he read the plain white card.

_I got you something. Figured you deserved it._

_Hope you like it,_

_Frankie_

He set the card and envelope on the desk softly before opening the box.

His smirk turned into an all out grin as he looked inside the box.

Laying on a few crumpled sheets of tissue paper was a charcoal blazer.

He slowly took off the jacket he was wearing and slipped the new one on.

Then finally, he sat down at his desk, a smile on his face.

* * *

Frankie's POV

* * *

I walked into the conference room with Allison to see Greg at the white board and Chase at the table. Foreman was right behind us, he had some test results to pick up.

He had the blazer on.

I smiled and cleared my throat, making Greg turn around.

'Nice jacket.' I said, holding back a laugh and getting a mug full of hot coffee.

'Thanks. I like it...' He said, smiling.

'I bet you got a great deal.' I said, finally letting out a loud laugh.

'It was a present.' He said, turning back to the white board.

I glanced around the table. It was obvious that Chase and Allison were suprised that Greg was actually making banter.

'Oh. Who gave it to you?' I challenged, a smirk on my face.

He stopped writing, a little surprised by the question.

'What am I supposed to say to that?' He asked, throwing back a little challenge of his own.

'Say whatever you want. But honestly, the truth would be preferable.' I said after a moment.

'Someone close to me, who blackmailed me out of my old jacket.' He said, starting to write again.

I smiled and looked back at the table. 'So you must like it a lot.'

I turned around just in time to see him smile and nod.

My smile widened. 'Good.'

* * *

I walked into Johnny's hospital room to find him sleeping with the television on.

Smiling, I walked over to the couch and sat down, changing the channel.

I sat back and watched Wheel of Fortune until I heard a singsong voice from behind me.

'So, how's everyone at work?'

I turned to face a smiling Johnny.

'Greg's fine. He loved the jacket.' I said, guessing what he meant.

Johnny let a mock surprised look come over his face. 'I have no idea what you're talking about!' He joked.

'Yeah, right.' I said, turning back to the television.

'So, you guys doing good?' He asked. I could almost hear the raised eyebrow in his voice.

I thought for a few seconds. 'Yeah. We're doing good.'

'Oh, goody!' Johnny said, clapping his hands a few times.

A wide smile came over my face. 'Yeah. Goody.' I whispered to myself happily.

* * *

A/N: WHEE! I am baaack! My vacation was AWESOME! With about two or three exceptions, but overall, awesome. Just got back Monday and the first thing I did was write this up for you guys. Hope you like it. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Hugs! Please R&R, and I hope everyone has a nice, regularly air-conditioned day. (long story) OH! And a special mention to the first person who can name the inside joke I put in this chappie. HINT: It's something about the book Frankie's reading. 


	24. Bad Dreams

24 - Bad Dreams

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I shot up with a scream.

I looked around and examined myself.

Everything was fine.

I was sweating bullets and it was 4:30 in the morning, but everything was fine.

I sighed.

_Bad dreams..._

I put my head in my palm and tried to calm myself down.

Knowing I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, I got up and walked to my dresser.

After getting some clothes I walked out of my room and into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I put the clothes down on the counter and turned on the water, letting it fall on my hand.

I climbed in drowsily after quickly stripping.

The warm water fell on me as I replayed the nightmare in my head.

It was about that night.

When the cops came to my door with that horrible news.

My brother had been in a car accident.

I hadn't had that dream in a long time, but lately...

I guess the shock of Johnny getting shot jolted it back into my brain.

I looked down at my hands.

Every time I had that dream, my hands would shake.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

I laughed softly as I realized that my attempt had failed miserably.

* * *

I looked over to the passenger side of the car.

Johnny was coming home today and I was driving him to his apartment.

'I still can't believe those guys didn't give my deposit back.' Johnny stated rather bitterly.

I smiled, but there was a question that I had yet to ask.

'Johnny?' I asked quietly, my hands still shaking from my dream.

'Yeah?'

'What happened that night?' I asked. I never really found out what exactly happened to get him shot.

'You mean the night I was shot?' He asked, slightly confused.

I nodded solemnly.

'I went downstairs to your car to get my gift, and I saw a guy being mugged. Before I realized what I was doing I had started to defend the guy. I didn't even realize the mugger had a gun... The next thing I knew, I heard a loud bang and I felt this heavy pain on my chest. I remember falling, and a few voices, but then I must've blacked out...' He finished his story lightheartedly. I couldn't believe that he had just said all that like he was asking for a glass of water.

I wasn't even the one that got shot and I was tearing up...

'Frankie?' He asked curiously.

'Hmm?' I asked, holding back tears.

'What did you get me?' He asked, a goofy grin on his face.

I laughed genuinely for the first time that day while I parked. 'You'll see. It's up there now.' I said, motioning to the large building in front of us.

'Yay!' He cheered, getting out of the car slowly.

I smiled and got out of the car as well.

The cold air brushed across my face and I smiled.

It would snow soon.

Together we walked into the building and up the stairs.

I covered my brother's eyes as he knocked on the door and waited for my mother to open it.

I lead him slowly to the corner of the living room and uncovered his eyes.

He opened them and smiled at the large television that was set on a small table in the corner.

'Thanks, sis.' He said, hugging me lightly.

I smiled. 'I figured you'd be using it more often than anything else.' I joked.

He smiled. 'Well, you'd be right.' He said, turning toward the TV and checking it out.

* * *

I walked into the conference room and collapsed on one of the chairs, putting my head on the table.

'So... tired...' I managed to mutter before someone asked what was wrong with me.

'You want some coffee?' I heard Foreman ask.

I nodded my head, which was still on the table.

A few moments later I felt a mug being set next to me and I pulled my head up slowly.

I grabbed the mug and gulped the whole thing down quickly.

Not only would I soon wake up a bit, but the coffee was nice and hot, and it was so cold outside.

I looked out the window sleepily.

Suddenly a white speck flew softly by the window.

And then another.

And another.

I got up slowly and walked over to the window and looked out.

I smiled and touched the glass.

It was snowing.

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria and glanced out the window again.

It was really piling up.

If it continued persisting like this, we'd be snowed in.

I shook the thought out of my head and made my way to one of the counters.

I looked around.

_Pizza sounds good..._

I payed for my food and looked around for a table.

As I was searching I saw a familiar face.

I smiled and sat down next to the boyish Oncologist, making him look up.

'Oh, hey.' He greeted cheerfully.

'Hey.' I echoed. 'Can you believe this snow? It hasn't been this bad in a long time.'

'Yeah.' He agreed. 'I haven't seen it this bad in at least four years. I hope we don't get snowed in though, last time we did things got a little messy around here.'

'Really?' I asked curiously.

He nodded. 'Our generator had some trouble.The lights were flickering and scaring the hell out of all our patients. Quite a few of them really freaked out. I remember at least one threatening a doctor.'

Suddenly I felt a bit uneasy. If the snow continued, what would happen this time?

* * *

A/N: Ugh! I'm having computer trouble. It may take a while for the next part to come out, but I hope it'll clear up soon. Anyway, there was part 24. Will they get snowed in? What will happen if one of the patients whack out? Mwhaha, only I know:P Special mention goes to Tess, for guessing the inside joke. It was, of course, the fact that Hugh Laurie was in 'Sense and Sensability'! Thanks to all who've come here to read this, and hugs to all that have reviewed! R&R and have a fabulistic day!

P.S. In case you didn't notice, I rewrote that last bit of the last chappie, most of you did, but I just wanted to make sure :D


	25. Snowed In

25 - Snowed In

* * *

_I sat on the couch with Mrs. Hickson watching an old romance movie._

_The doorbell rang and I grabbed some popcorn before getting up to see who was at the door at this time of night._

_After looking through the peephole I opened the door slowly to a man dressed in a police's uniform._

_'Yes?' I asked curiously, expecting it to be about something unimportant._

_Boy, was I wrong..._

_'Are you a Ms. Frankie Labrada?' He asked sadly._

_I nodded. 'Yes, I am. Why?' I asked, completely confused._

_'I'm afraid there's been an accident...'_

_I furrowed my eyebrows, my heart racing. 'What kind of accident?'_

_'Your brother... He was...'_

_A stray tear fell from my eye. 'What? What happened?'_

_'Your brother, Tony Labrada... He was in a car accident. He's on his way to the hospital now.'_

'Frankie?'

I gasped as my eyes shot open.

I felt a few tears slip down my cheeks.

Sitting up slowly, I looked around the exam room for the person who woke me up.

For the time being, and since we were at long last snowed in, I had imitated Greg and snuck into exam room four to get some good sleep. Some time away from my nightmares.

So far, no luck.

Greg was standing next to the exam table I was lying on, an actual look of concern on his face. 'Are you alright?' He asked softly.

I nodded, wiping the tears from my face.

'You're lying.'

I smiled weakly. 'Everybody lies.'

He smirked at me. 'Nightmares?' He asked, refusing to let it go.

I let a deep sigh escape me and nodded. 'About my brother.'

He shook his head a little, his eyebrows furrowed. 'Johnny's fine. You don't have to worry about--'

'Not Johnny. Tony.' I said, cutting him off and looking away.

'I'm sorry.'

I looked back at him. 'You're not causing my dreams. It's not your fault.'

He smiled weakly at me.

I smiled back. 'Now you know how it feels.'

He gave me a confused glance in return. 'What?'

I studied him a bit before answering. 'You want to help me.'

He looked a little surprised by my observation.

I smirked at him. 'So, why did you need me?' I asked, scooting myself to the edge of the exam table and letting my legs hang down.

'Cuddy's searching for doctors. I swear, she's out for blood.'

'Why?' I asked, laughing.

'She looking for all the doctors she can find. Some of the patients are whacking out a little, she needs people to help.' He said, shrugging it off as if it were nothing.

'So, you still haven't answered my question. Why are _you_ here?' I asked, smirking at his indifference.

'To warn you, so you can escape. Be _free_.' He said, doing a waving motion with his hand when he said his last word.

I almost doubled over in laughter and jumped off the table. 'I think I'll go to the psych ward. I can relate.' I joked, walking to the door.

Before I reached it, I turned around. 'If you need me, I'll be on the third floor.'

He laughed softly, knowing what was on the third floor and nodded. 'Ok.'

* * *

I was in front of the big wondow on the third floor, looking in on all the newborn babies.

I smiled as they cried and slept and waved their fists in the air.

'So you're one of those.'

I turned my head to face Wilson. 'One of what?' I asked, turning back to the window.

'One of the sentimental people who come up here to look at the newborns.' He stated plainly, walking over and standing next to me.

'Pretty much. So what are _you_ doing at the mushy person's watercooler?' I challenged, raising an eyebrow.

He smiled. 'I can be one of 'those' myself sometimes. When life gets hard.'

I smirked. 'Your secret's safe with me.' I said, leaning into the glass a little.

'I appreciate that.' He joked, holding back a laugh.

My smirked turned into a smile.

'You've gotten to him, you know.' He said, slightly catching me off guard.

I tried to hide my smile. 'How do you know?' I asked, not looking him in the eye.

He smirked. 'Nobody wants to deal with antsy patients, but House especially. Normally, if he heard Cuddy was looking for doctors the first thing he would've done would have been to hide where Cuddy would last think to look for him. Now, he makes sure _you_ don't get caught so _you_ don't have to go through the torture that some patients can be.'

I looked at my shoes intently and finally let a wide smile take over my face.

'Ironically enough, _he_ was the one who Cuddy caught. He's downstairs now, taking care of patients.' He said, looking over at me with his eyebrows raised.

I laughed at the thought of Greg trying to clam a patient down. 'Oh... that's not good. What was Cuddy thinking, making House do something like that?'

'She must've offered him some clinic freedom.' He said, laughing softly.

'I feel bad for _that_ patient.'

* * *

I turned a corner and promptly bumped into someone. Hard.

So hard, I fell down.

I looked up to see Greg holding onto the wall.

I saw the look on his face and burst into laughter.

'Well, are you going to help me up or not?' I asked, extending my hand after I had caught my breath.

He took my hand and pulled me up quickly, making me crash into him.

I looked up at him slowly. He had a smirk on his face and one eyebrow raised suggestively.

I rolled my eyes and pushed away from him reluctantly.

'What do you say we get some lunch?' I offered, walking backwards toward the elevator.

A small smile came over his face and he walked with me to the elevator.

Once the elevator doors opened, we walked out slowly.

Everything was dark for half past noon.

'What the hell?' I asked nobody in particular.

'The snow. It's covering at least half of the windows in most places.' He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

My eyebrows raised a bit. 'I guess we'll be here for a while...'

* * *

A/N: Good Lord! We're up to part 25 already! Seems like yesterday I started this fic. Anyway, enough nostalgia. Thanks to all who have read and are still reading. Hugs to all my reviewers! Actually, hugs aren't enough... Dive-tackles! Yeah... Anyway, please R&R and have a well hydrated day :D 


	26. TiVo

26 - TiVo

* * *

Greg and I were walking down a hallway after lunch when someone came running toward us.

He was in a hospital gown with a scalpel in his hand.

And he was running right for us.

We both stepped to the side just as the raved lunatic ran past us.

He was followed by a relatively large troup of nurses.

I didn't know whether to laugh or be scared out of my wits.

I glanced at Greg.

He had a strange look on his face, but he was smiling nonetheless.

I shook my head, raising my eyebrows. 'When we get out of here, you're taking me to dinner.' I said, walking away.

I could tell I had surprised him a bit. 'Ok.' I heard him say from behind me.

As I walked away I glanced out the window.

It had stopped snowing and the sun was bright as ever.

Knowing the neurotic weather around here, for all I knew the snow would melt soon.

Or get worse.

* * *

I was sitting in the Oncology breakroom watching cartoons.

They have TiVo.

I stood up and went to the refrigerator, which was close to the window, to get a coke.

'Crap.' I muttered, going back to my seat.

It was snowing again.

'I knew you'd be here.'

I smiled, knowing the voice.

'How?' I asked as Greg sat next to me.

'They have TiVo. Duh.' He said with a smirk.

I laughed. 'Of course.'

'Oh no. I don't feel like watching anything animated.' He said, cringing at the television.

I smirked. 'Obviously. The actors in those soap operas you watch sure aren't. They're worse than cardboard cut-outs.'

'Low blow.' He said, a smirk coming over his face as well.

'And yet I'm willing to negotiate...' I said sarcastically, changing the channel.

'Shocking.'

'I know. How about a nice horror movie?' I asked, spotting Urban Legends on the guide and pressing select.

'I'm always up for a cheese-fest.' He replied with a shrug.

'Apparently.' I said, my smirk turning to a wide smile.

* * *

'Frankie! Wake up!'

I felt myself being shaken softly.

I opened my eyes quickly.

'What?' I asked sleepily, trying to shake off the nightmare I had just woken up from.

'You were freaking out.' Greg said plainly.

I looked around. I must've fallen asleep during the movie, because I was still on the couch and Greg was now watching one of his soaps. My head had moments ago been resting on Greg's shoulder.

I buried my face in Greg's shoulder. 'It was nothing, just a bad dream.' I muttered, trying to get back to sleep.

I looked up a moment later. Greg seemed uncomfortable.

I weaved my arm through his and reached up, kissing him lightly.

'Don't worry, I'll stop having them soon enough.' I said after pulling away.

He almost seemed reluctant and I wondered why as I looked into his eyes. And then...

He kissed me. It was harder than he had ever kissed me. It was just a bit...

_Different._

Better different.

He pulled away and looked back at the television. 'Fine. I'll take your word for it.' He said non-chalantly.

I didn't even realize I had a huge grin on my face, but I'll tell you one thing...

I didn't have any more nightmares that day.

* * *

I watched out the window as the snow started to melt.

_Yes!_

I could finally go home.

I smiled.

Now Greg had to take me to dinner.

As if he was reading my mind I heard Greg's voice from behind me.

'So, when should I pick you up?'

My smile widened and I turned to face him.

He was still sitting on the couch watching television.

It was a miracle Cuddy hadn't found us in here.

I laughed to myself. She must not know the TV has TiVo.

'Eight?' I asked, leaning back on the window.

Greg turned to look at me and gave me a sly smirk. 'Eight it is.'

* * *

A/N: Okie dokie folks, that was part 26. Shortish, I know, but I have something to say to you guys. When this fic ends (hopefully not soon, but every fic has to end) I was thinking of instead of a full sequel write a series of one-shot sequels. I don't want to write a full sequel for the following reasons: 1. It might end up Mary Sue-ish 2. I don't want to start a sequel and then not finish it because I lose interest. I've done that before and it's not fair to the readers. 3. I like this story a lot, and I don't want to mutilate it with a sequel that may or may not be complete crap, like a really good movie that has an absolutely horrible sequel...

So, do I do the one-shots, or not continue it? Please review with your opinion. (I actually have one of the one-shots started. You guys'll love it :D) As always, thanks to all my readers, hugs to my reviewers. Please R&R and have a marvelously colorful day. :)


	27. Jedi Mind Trick

27 - Jedi Mind Trick

* * *

'You know, this isn't exactly what I expected.' I said, an eyebrow raised.

I looked around the table I was sitting at.

'What?' Greg asked with mock confusion.

'What do you mean what? This place is three steps short of a honky-tonk bar.' I said, in a  
relatively calm tone.

Ok, so it wasn't that bad, but considering what I was expecting...

And it's not as if I was actually going to give in.

'Hey, this place is great! Full bar, dance floor, sturdy tables.' He finished his statement shaking the  
table slightly. 'What more could you ask for?'

'A rose on each table, linen tablecloths, waiters in tails...' I said, counting each one on a finger of  
my left hand.

He shrugged. 'Beggars can't be choosers.'

It is just shameless the way we flirt...

I crossed my arms over my chest. 'Well... I have an idea...' I said, a mischievous smirk playing on  
my lips.

'Uh-oh.'

My smirk turned into an all-out smile.

'What do you say we try that dancing thing again?' I asked, tilting my head to the side slightly.

He grimaced a little but finally gave in.

Just as they started playing 'And So it Goes'.

I smiled and put my arms around his neck lightly.

He hesitated ever so slightly before putting his arms around my waist just as lightly.

I laughed softly as I compared this with the last time we danced.

We were holding each other at a relative distance and we were both stiff as boards.

Now we were closer and only one of us was tense.

I laughed again and raised my eyebrows, gesturing for him to relax even the smallest bit.

It worked.

Sort of.

* * *

I tapped my foot softly as I waited for the door to open.

I smiled at Wilson when he opened the door.

He looked at me with a mix of curiosity and amusement in his expression.

'Is he here?' I asked, smiling.

'No, he's out, but you're very welcome to wait.' He said mischievously, letting me in.

I laughed and walked in. 'Gladly.' I said, sitting on the end of the couch.

'Well, at least you're not watching the news...' I said, pointing to the television.

Wilson laughed a little and sat on the other end of the couch.

We made small talk for a few minutes till we heard the door open behind us.

I turned around to see Greg with his leather jacket on. He had been riding his bike.

I smiled and waved at him.

He waved back tiredly. 'How--'

'Wilson let me in.' I said, cutting him off.

Wilson earned a raised eyebrow for his efforts.

Before any more could be said, the phone rang.

'Don't answer that!' Greg said urgently to Wilson, who was reaching his arm out to grab the phone.

Wilson looked as if he was about to ask a question, then decided against it and put his arm back down.

I did what Wilson didn't. 'Why? Who is it?' I asked Greg, furrowing my eyebrows.

Greg sighed before answering. 'My parents are in town.'

'And that's a bad thing?'

I heard a snort of laughter come from Wilson.

I guess it was a bad thing.

'I don't want to see them.' Greg said, walking into to the kitchen.

'I'd like to meet them.' I said, following him.

'Why?' He asked, opening the refrigerator.

'Because they're your parents. You met my parents.'

'Your brother had just been shot. It was kind of a give in that they would be there, don't you think?' He retorted, opening the  
refrigerator door and sticking his head inside.

'Hey, they liked you. And I'd like to meet your parents all the same.' I said, leaning on the open fridge door.

'You don't want to meet them.' He replied, trying to talk me out of it.

'What was that? Some sad attempt at a Jedi mind trick?' I asked sarcastically.

He looked at me for a moment before quickly closing the refrigerator door, almost making me fall straight on my face.

Thankfully, I had the good sense to grab his sleeve before I fell and broke my nose.

I glared at him as I pulled myself upright again. 'That was unnecessary.'

He smiled and shrugged, walking over to a drawer to get a bottle opener.

I walked over to him as he opened the beer in his hand.

I grabbed the bottle out of his hand quickly and walked back to the living room. 'Thanks.'

I sat on the couch next to Wilson and leaned my head back, shutting my eyes.

A few moments later I felt Greg sit next to me.

I opened my eyes to see the he had gotten a new beer.

I laughed and was about to say something when Wilson interrupted my thoughts.

'I uh, got to go. Got errands to run.' He said unconvincingly.

'Sure.' I said skeptically.

Wilson only smirked in reply and left after saying that he'd be gone a couple of hours.

'You'd think that if these people were going to play matchmaker they'd at least _try_ to be a little more convincing.' I said, rolling  
my eyes.

'Why in the world would you want to meet my parents?' Greg asked, seemingly confused by the whole confounded situation.

I laughed at his persistence. 'Is it _that_ hard to believe that I want to meet the people who raised you?' I asked, turning to face  
him.

'Their own son doesn't want to see them, but you do? What kind of point of view is that?'

'A stubborn one.' I said, a smile on my face.

* * *

A/N: I am SO SORRY! I haven't updated in quite a while. I know how it feels to wait for what seems like forever for aninstallment. So, to make amends, I have a particularly good chappie ahead. (If I can get off my lazy hind end and write the damn  
thing) I hope you liked this part, I know I do. Especially that last part. Again, I'm sorry for the wait, but my head is clogged lately  
and I haven't really been writing. I'm trying, though, so bare with me. Anywho, I have decided that I'm going to do the one-shot sequels :) I have a couple written up already. They're rotting on my disk until they can be put to further use.

As always, hugs to everyone who has taken the time to come here and read this and dive-tackles to all my loverly reviewers. Please R&R and have a sporty day.

EDIT: I've been trying to post this since Wednesday, but the Doc Manager had a bug or something! -glare- -kicks Doc Manager- Anywho, this is for Tess, who is currently on vacation but will find a nice surprise when she comes back :)


	28. Sputter Sputter Clank!

28 - Sputter Sputter _Clank_!

* * *

I sat on my brother's couch watching Gilligan's Island reruns and drinking a coke.

I looked over at Johnny and saw that he was doing the exact same thing.

In the _exact_ same position.

It had just been a slow day that had quickly turned into a slow night.

I glanced at my watch and my eyes widened.

'I better get going.' I said, gulping down the last of my coke.

'Already?' Johnny asked in response, his eyes finally leaving the television.

'Johnny, it's 11:30. I have to get up early for work tomorrow.' I said looking around for my jacket.

'Friday should be considered the weekend.' He stated, lifting his legs to rest on the couch and stretching.

'And... I hope to be meeting some people this weekend.' I said, regretting it the moment it came out of my mouth.

'Who?' He asked, yawning.

'Some people.' I repeated, trying my best to edge around the question.

'How descriptive.' He said sarcastically. I could almost here him rolling his eyes.

'Have you seen my jacket?' I asked, changing the subject.

'What jacket?'

I rolled my eyes exasperatedly. 'My favorite jacket. Black, about three sizes too big for me.'

'You wore that today?' Johnny asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

I sighed and rolled my eyes again, heading for the kitchen.

'Hey! Check the kitchen. It might be there.' I heard Johnny call out.

I laughed and slapped my hand on my forehead, letting it slip off slowly.

Sure enough, as soon as I entered the kitchen I saw my jacket hanging on one of the chairs.

I slipped it on slowly and brought the sleeve up to my face, inhaling for about the millionth time since I had 'aquired' the jacket from Greg.

It still had the scent of his cologne.

I smiled and walked back to the living room.

'So, is it for work?' Johnny asked as soon as he saw me.

'Is what for work?'

'The people you're meeting.' He said as if it were the most obvious thing he had ever said.

'Oh. Well... not really.' I said, this time starting a quest for my purse.

'Then who are you meeting?' Johnny persisted.

I turned to face him, thinking over if I should tell him or not.

'Greg's parents.' I said, wincing a little at my decision.

'Oh! Well! This is interesting!' Johnny said, clapping his hands together with an almost evil grin on his face.

'Oh God...' I muttered, trying desperately to find my purse so I could leave.

'Meeting Greggie Poo's parents, eh?' Johnny continued, getting up from the couch to walk over to me.

Figures. He won't get up to put out a fire, but to tease me, he just jumps from his seat.

'Yes, I am, hopefully... And I'd appreciate it if I didn't get any comments from you.' I said, pointing an accusing finger at my brother.

'I have no idea what you're talking about, dear sister.' He replied, swatting my finger away with the same grin on his face.

I finally found my denim purse and held it up in the air in triumph.

'I'm free!' I exclaimed, digging my keys out of my purse and heading for the door.

'Nice seeing you too.' Johnny said sarcastically, heading for the couch.

'Seeya when I seeya.' I said, closing the door behind me after hearing a 'bye' from my brother.

When I finally got to my car and put the key in the ignition...

Well, the only words that could describe the noise that my car made would be...

**SPUTTER SPUTTER _CLANK_!**

I sighed as I made my way back up to my brother's apartment to call a tow truck.

_That's it. I need a new car..._

_

* * *

_

I walked into the cafeteria the next day to be greeted by Allison and Foreman.

'Thank God it's Friday!' I cheered as I sat down after getting my lunch.

'Amen.' Foreman agreed with a smile.

'Have you ever seen so much Gilligan's Island you dreamed about it that night?' I ask randomly after taking a bite of my sandwich.

'What?' Allison asked, a look of bewilderment on her face.

'There was a marathon last night... And I did dream about it.' I informed, smiling.

A few minutes later we were all pretty much done with our lunch and were just killing the rest of our lunch hour with chatter.

I looked over to see Wilson walk past the doorway.

'I'll be right back.' I said suddenly, getting up and running out the door to catch up with Wilson.

I heard faint a sarcastic 'ok' from behind me, but ignored it.

'Well? Is he going to see them?' I asked Wilson once I caught up with him.

'I don't know.' He said, not even having to ask what I was talking about.

'Ugh.' I groaned softly, looking away.

'I definitely think you improved the chances, though.' He said, smirking.

'Yes!' I cheered, making Wilson laugh softly.

'Speaking of which...' He said, looking ahead.

I followed his gaze to see Greg walking toward us.

'Hey.' I greeted with a slight wave.

'No.' He replied.

'What?' I asked, staring at him in confusion.

'I'm not getting together with my parents.' He responded, looking me in the eye.

_How does he do that?_

'I wasn't even going to--'

'Yes you were.' He said, cutting me off with a smirk.

'Fine. Just give me one reason. One _good_ reason why you're not meeting with them.' I said, not backing down.

'Because I don't want to.'

'I said a _good_ reason.' I said, shooting him a smirk of my own.

'Because you _do_.' He joked.

At least, I think it was a joke...

'Come on! Prove me wrong. Prove to me that your parents are worth all the trouble of avoiding them.' I challenged, raising an eyebrow.

How can you pass that up, eh?

He thought it over for a few minutes.

'If I'm right... What do I win?'

My eyes widened a bit. He had thrown my challenge back at me.

Now it was a bet.

'I'll buy you a puzzle.' I joked.

'I'm serious.' He said, staring me down.

I tried to think of something that wouldn't be too hard to part with.

'Hundred bucks?' I asked hopefully.

'No. This is a big sacrifice for me.' He said dramatically.

'Hundred fifty.' I said resolutely.

'Two hundred.'

'Hundred seventy-five.'

'Deal.' He said, extending his hand.

I shook my head.

'And if I win?' I asked, smirking.

Greg scoffed. 'You won't.'

'But if I do?'

He sighed. 'Same amount.'

'Now _that's_ a deal.' I said, shaking his hand.

* * *

A/N: Well, hope everyone liked! Now for urgent news from the desk of July '91:

On June 30 I'm going to sunny Miami! I'll be back on July 6, so I'll try to update at least once more before I leave. :)

Anywho, as always, hugs to all! -hugs- Please R&R and have a nice, fluffy day!


	29. Tact

29 - Tact

* * *

I checked myself in the mirror one more time before going out to Johnny's car that was parked in my driveway.

Johnny had loaned me his car till I bought a new one. My poor old Ford had to be junked...

And good riddance to bad rubbish is what I say to that.

Wow, I sounded exactly like my mom...

I jumped into my brother's Chevy and started the engine, speeding down the street to Greg's house.

I wanted to make a good impression, and from what I had gathered from Wilson, Greg's parents were at least relatively old fashioned.

I looked down at myself. I had dug out a bright blue, spaghetti strapped sun dress from the back of my closet and dusted it off yesterday. My aunt had given it to me years ago, but it fit much better now.

I pulled in to park once I got to Greg's apartment and checked myself in the rearview mirror before exiting the car and quickly  
making my way to his door.

After knocking softly, I tapped my fingertips against the door post until the door opened softly.

'I can't believe you talked me into this.' Was Greg's greeting.

I smiled and kissed him softly. 'Hello to you too.' I said, making my way past him into the apartment. 'Did you get it all?'

He nodded gravely. 'Everything.'

'Good.' I said, rubbing my hands together. 'Now let me work my magic.'

* * *

'I can't believe you're doing this.' He said, watching me cook.

'Well, I have to. Can you cook?' I said, keeping my eyes on the pan in front of me.

'I wouldn't have to if you weren't dead set on meeting my parents.' He said determinedly, grimacing at the thought of his parents  
arriving shortly.

'I have to meet them sooner or later, don't I? And what do you plan on doing? Avoiding them your entire life?' I said, sneaking a  
sideways glance at Greg.

'I could try...' He murmured.

I smiled. I had been wondering why he was so gung-ho to avoid his parents, but I decided not to ask.

About forty-five minutes later there was a knock at the door.

I looked over at Greg, who wasn't moving.

'Hey, I made the dinner, you can at least get the door.' I whispered, careful to not be heard by the people on the other side of  
the door.

By how Greg sneered at the door it would seem that the people that were waiting so patiently outside were completely evil with  
more power than Superman, if such a thing was possible.

As I watched Greg open the door I prepared myself for what was destined to be a long night.

The door opened slowly and...

I tried to hide my surprised expression as two perfectly decent looking people were finally displayed in the doorway.

'Mom. Dad.' Greg greeted, giving his mother a soft hug and his father a firm handshake.

Greg and his mother were still saying their hellos, but Greg's father's gaze went almost instantly to me.

He studied me slowly and skillfully.

In all honesty, it was really rather unsettling, not to mention annoying.

Then, all of a sudden he stopped and looked me straight in the eye. His facial expression wasn't critical, but the look in his eyes  
sure as hell was.

The night went on very slowly, and it angered me to see Greg's father's criticism toward Greg.

I had learned their names were John and Blythe, and that Blythe was actually a very nice person.

But I could've just taken Greg's cane and whacked John over the head with it. It was one thing not to like me. Most parents  
didn't completely approve of their children's decisions, but any parent that wasn't proud of Greg was just dumb.

Yeah, that sounded immature, but it's the truth.

And I barely received any civil words from John. He threw all subtlety out the window and 'hinted' at faults that I had, and that  
Greg had, and that the relationship would have. I was too young for Greg. I worked under him. Greg had failed relationships in  
the past and he was sure I must have as well.

The word 'tact' meant nothing to his man. A trait I assumed Greg had inherited.

As the night went on, my expression became angrier and angrier until I was wringing the napkin that I had set in my lap an hour  
earlier. I was gritting my teeth and staring at my utensils, thinking up all sorts of bad thoughts.

I sighed quietly and looked up, trying to feign contentment.

In return there was a look of annoyance on John's face and a look of sympathy on Blythe's.

I glanced at Greg. He was stirring his food with his fork and looked almost bored, as if he was not only used to events like this,  
but almost _numb_ to them.

I looked down at my lap when I felt a hand stop my nervous twisting.

Being as discreet as possible, I saw Greg wag his index finger and draw his hand back to the table while I stifled a laugh.

I continued to watch silently as the three in front of me conversed. John making his critical statements, Blythe trying her best to  
smooth things over, and Greg making his usual sarcastic comebacks.

Until John said something I didn't like.

'How are you so sure this relationship will work?'

That was it. The straw that broke the camel's back. The push that drove me over the edge. Whatever cliché phrase you want to  
use.

I dropped my fork, letting it make a soft clanging noise as it hit the table.

Looking John in the eye for one of the few times that evening, I could feel my blood boil and heat rise into my face.

'I'm not sure on Greg's reasons, but I know he has at least one good one. He usually does. Always, when it's something  
important. As for my reasons... I'm not Stacy. Plain and simple. I'm not willing to give up on _anything_ easily. Neither is your son.  
I figured you of all people would know that.'

I finished my short speech by throwing my napkin on the table and storming out of the room.

When I entered the kitchen I wanted to turn and peek at what was happening, but I didn't. I didn't have to wait long before I  
heard soft voices coming from the other room and the front door open and close.

I grimaced and sighed, leaning against the counter.

A few moments later Greg entered with a smirk plastered on his face.

I sighed again and started looking through his cabinets. 'I need a drink. Preferably something stronger than a mojito.'

I heard Greg laugh softly as I found a bottle of vodka and pulled it out, this time starting a search for a small glass.

'That was great.' Greg said, walking up to a cabinet and taking out a glass, handing it to me.

I took the glass from his hand and looked up at him. His smirk had turned into an all out smile. He had loved what I just did. What I just said.

I smiled back. 'Thanks. It was fun, too.' I said, walking to the fridge, taking out the orange juice and filling the glass with ice.

'I'll bet.' Greg replied, leaning against the counter as I mixed the orange juice and vodka in the ice filled glass.

I went easy on the orange juice.

'Speaking of bets... I think I owe you some cash.' I said, taking my drink into the living room to where my purse was sitting on  
the couch. I fished out one hundred seventy five dollars and handed it to Greg.

'I'm not sure if I can take this. You did make me meet with my parents, but you also got rid of them in the end, so...'

I smiled and shook my head. 'I knew I was going to lose. Looking back I should've bet my car. Would have saved me some  
kind of fee or other...' I said, shoving the money in Greg's hand and plopping on the couch.

'Then why did you insist on meeting these people?' Greg asked, furrowing his eyebrows and sitting next to me.

'You know the saying. Curiosity killed the cat. Or doctor, as it were.' I said, shrugging and turning on the television. Or trying,  
anyway. I turned on the stereo instead.

Greg laughed and took the remote away from me, turning off the stereo. I watched as he grabbed the correct remote and turned  
on the television.

I couldn't help but notice that he laughed a lot in the past five or ten minutes. I wasn't sure if it was because I happened to tell off  
his father, or just because...

Of me.

I shook the thought out of my head. As flattering as the thought was I was too much like Greg to imagine that Wilson was right.

And I don't think I could take the fall if I was wrong, because I knew I had been laughing a lot more since that night of the  
banquet.

So, in conclusion, I cleared my head by leaning it on Greg's shoulder, making his muscles tense just a slight bit, and in turn  
making me grin.

* * *

A/N: HOLY CRAP! I am so sorry! I've just been super busy lately, and I've had absolutely no inspiration for this story at all...  
BUT! I forced myself to sit down, watch a House marathon and write this. SO, if it sucks, that's why. Forced writing. As  
always, I want to thank you all. Your patience and your reviews have most definitely kept this story going, so hugs to all. I also  
want to thank you all for sticking with this story through all the delays. It's all meant a lot.

To Lammy: I know it took forever, but will you still kidnap House for me? -puppy eyes-


	30. Fancy Acetaminophen

30 - Fancy Acetaminophen

* * *

I drove to work in my brand spanking new Nissan. 

My radio worked, my engine ran, my door didn't clank when I closed it...

In other words, I was in heaven.

I stopped at a red light and flipped through the radio stations, stopping when I heard familiar lyrics.

_'Buy an ice cream and see how far we can drive before it melts kind of feeling...'_

I sang along to the song till I arrived at the hospital and and turned off the engine, relishing how smooth the whole ride was.

Grabbing my purse, I got out of the car and and entered the hospital, only to be stopped by the receptionist.

'Dr. House has been looking for you. He needs a consult.' She said, pointing to the exam room he was in.

I furrowed my eyebrows, but kept a smile on my face. 'Dr. House?' I asked, obviously amused.

She only shrugged and nodded, going back to her work.

I just shrugged and made my way toward exam room four.

As I opened the door I heard a young girl's voice in addition to Greg's.

When I could get a full view of the room I saw that the girl's voice belonged to someone who looked a little older than she most probably was, judging by her voice. I assumed that she was about fifteen and she had long dark brown hair, with two white streaks framing her face. Her green eyes were all dreamy and it didn't take long for me to realize that they were all dreamy over Greg.

Greg was sitting in a chair against the wall with an extremely amused expression on his face.

I stifled a laugh and cleared my throat, announcing my presence.

Both the girl and Greg looked in my direction and Greg spoke up. 'This is Rae Neely, she's come in three times this week with stomach pains, head aches and shortness of breath.'

I smiled and took a couple steps toward Rae. 'How often do your symptoms present themselves?' I asked, motioning for the chart from Greg.

I looked through it quickly and it confirmed my suspicions.

She was feigning illness to get a chance to see Greg. I had to give her credit for her efforts, though.

She thought a bit before answering. 'About three or four times a week.'

I nodded and closed her file, handing it back to Greg. 'It seems that you have a very common condition. It's usually triggered by anxiety. Have you had any extra stress lately?' I asked, smiling warmly.

Suddenly a slightly panicked look spread across the young girl's features. She swallowed and regained her composure, shaking her head. Apparently, she wasn't expecting anything to _actually_ be wrong with her.

'Well, you'll be fine if you just take it easy and take one of these every other day. When you run out, just ask for Dr. House, he'll refill it for you.' I said, scratching a few words on a prescription pad and handing her the slip and winking when I was done.

Her eyes widened a bit and she smiled in response, catching on with my 'evil plan'. she took the slip of paper and after asking where the pharmacy was, she left, the smile still on her face.

'Should I clap?' Greg asked, getting up from his chair.

I waved my hand, dismissing the idea jokingly. Greg smiled and looked out the window at the girl who was making her way to the pharmacy.

'What'd you prescribe, anyway?' he asked, looking back at me.

I shrugged and walked toward the door. 'A fancy acetaminophen. She won't be having too many head aches anytime soon.' I said, smiling.

He shook his head amusedly in response. 'Why'd you tell her I'd refill it for her?'

My smile widened. 'After going through all that trouble, she deserves some kind of reward. You'll see her once a month until she gets over you.' I said, making my way to the elevator.

* * *

I walked into the store in the corner of the mini-mall later that day and smiled. It was my favorite store to buy all types of media. They had everything, especially where music was concerned. The large room, that looked more like a small warehouse with posters plastered everywhere than anything else, was dimly lit and had some kind of hard rock playing in the background. 

I greeted Sid, the most commonly sighted employee, and went straight to what I was looking for.

I had headed for the LP section of the store. My parents' anniversary was coming up extremely soon and I was looking for a certain Barry Manilow record they hadn't had for over twenty years. I heard it was rare as hell, which would explain why I couldn't find it anywhere. Ever. And I only had one condition for when I gave it to them.

That they didn't make me listen to it.

That was one artist that hadn't rubbed off on me very well. I only liked about two of his songs.

I was almost finished looking when I actually found it. I had to hold back a scream of delight. I had been looking for this particular piece of plastic for three and a half months. As I walked over to the register I saw Johnny come in out of the corner of my eye.

'Hey.' I greeted, more than a bit surprised.

'Hey!' He replied, that upbeat tone of his never leaving him for a second.

'What are you doing here?' I asked as he came up to me and looked at the record in my hand.

'Since when do you like Barry Manilow?' He asked, inadvertently avoiding the question.

'It's for Mom and Dad. What are you doing here?' I asked again curiously. I was used to Johnny avoiding my questions by now. On his really inattentive days you would sometimes have to ask him the same question three or four times.

'Oh. I'm applying here.' He said, smiling and examining the record further.

'For a job?' I asked, my eyes widening slightly.

He nodded proudly and practically beamed. 'Yup. Sid told me they were hiring the other day, so I decided to apply. I need a job, and this is one of my favorite places.'

I shook my head amusedly. Everything always seemed so simple to Johnny. Maybe that's why he was always so happy. And maybe that's why things, when they were in his control, were simple for him.

'Well, then good for you.' I encouraged, shaking off my thoughts.

He smiled. 'The first thing I'm buying with my employee discount'll go to you.' He said in a joking tone, even though I knew he'd do something like that. That's just how he was.

I laughed softly and payed for my record, a smile on my face.

* * *

I entered Greg's office the next day with test results in my hand to find him laying on the floor with his eyes closed. 

Trying not to panic I knelt down next to him. Seemingly, he was only sleeping. I smiled and let out a relieved sigh.

'What, did you think I was dead?' Greg said, keeping his eyes closed, but letting a smile spread over is face.

I shot him a mock glare, even though he couldn't see me, and shoved his arm lightly.

'You sneak. How long have you been awake?' I asked, setting his requested test results on his chest, which made him open his eyes but not get up.

'Just got myself down here, haven't gotten to sleep yet.' He said, opening the file and scanning it skillfully. When he was done he closed it back up and stuck it under his head, closing his eyes again.

I laughed softly at his action and got up.

'Where are you going?' He asked, opening one eye back up to look up at me.

'I have work to do. The clinic calls my name.' I said, smiling and shooting him wild hand gestures.

He rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively. 'Cuddy'll survive if you're one hour behind.' He said, closing his eyes again.

I smiled and looked around before following suit and lying on the floor as well.

'You know,' I said, closing my eyes and putting my hands behind my head, 'This floor isn't too uncomfortable.'

I heard Greg chuckle softly from beside me. 'Pretty good discovery, don't you agree?'

I grinned and nodded, shifting my position a little.

'By the way... Thank you.' Greg said, a smile still in his tone.

I opened my eyes and looked over at him. His eyes were still closed and a small smile was on his face.

'For what?' I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

'Basically, for biting my dad's head off, as strange as that statement may sound. I told you it was great, but I don't think I ever thanked you.'

'Oh... Well, you're most definitely welcome.' I said, smiling and closing my eyes again.

* * *

A/N: HA! I got Rio's request, Tess's request, and I posted my bribe all in ONE chapter! Now I get a custom doll, a cameo, AND Lammy's gonna kidnap House for me! I'm pretty happy right now. So this chapter is for them, for pretty obvious reasons. I really hope everyone liked this chapter, because I've been in that rut lately and I really hope I'm not posting crappy chapters. As always, I wanna thank everyone for sticking with this story. Thanks to all my readers, hugs and candy to all my reviewers. Please R&R and have a fabulously heroic day! 


	31. Reliance

31 - Reliance

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked over towards the door of Greg's office.

My eyes widened at what I saw and I scrambled to hide behind his desk.

'Act natural.' I whispered harshly before hearing the office door open and an authoritative female voice.

'House. Have you seen Frankie?' Cuddy said, thankfully not noticing me.

Greg opened one eye hesitantly and grimaced almost mockingly.

'No. Why would you ask _me_ anyway?' He said, closing his eye again and settling his head back onto his palms.

'Because I've already asked everyone else, and even _you_ keep track of your employees. Hell, _especially_ you.' Cuddy replied.

'I pity the fool. Why are you looking for her anyway?' Greg asked, finally sitting up.

'She's behind on her clinic hours. I'd swear you were rubbing off on her...'

'You say that like it's a bad thing.' He retorted sarcastically, grabbing onto the desk and hoisting himself up to tower over his employer.

'I'm not so sure that should be a joke.' She said, moving back to the door again. 'Tell me if you see her.'

'You'll be the very first to be notified.' Greg said, keeping his disdain thick.

When I was sure Cuddy was gone I slowly rose from the floor.

Greg came towards me and sat in his chair, rubbing his leg.

'You okay?' I asked softly.

'Fine.' He replied, turning on his television.

'Liar.' I accused, smirking.

Greg smirked and rolled his eyes, leaving his leg alone for a bit and rubbing his neck.

I smiled and swatted his hand away, feeling the back of his neck gently.

'You have a knot back here the size of your head.' I said, trying my best to rub the knot out without it hurting too much.

'Ow.' Was Greg's only reply.

'This is what you get for sleeping on the floor, you know.' I lectured playfully, softening my grip on his neck.

He ignored me, closing his eyes and raising his eyebrows.

_Oh, God. Dallas again..._

* * *

**AH-CHOO!**

I sniffed and coughed the next day, entering the conference room.

I didn't want to use up my sick days, unless I had pneumonia.

Which I didn't, even though it felt that way.

'Are you alright?' I heard Allison ask. It suddenly hit me that she asked me that a lot.

I nodded and sniffed again. 'Fine.' I said in a nasal voice.

I searched around the cabinets till I found a tea bag and I brewed it in the coffee maker.

'You sick?' Chase asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

I gave him a look that told him I thought of him as a complete imbecile at the moment. In the end I decided to ignore the comment and continue waiting for the tea to finish brewing.

'Good morning, worker bees.' Greg said, entering the conference room.

I smirked tiredly and poured myself some tea.

Turning around, I saw that Greg was rubbing his leg again.

I frowned and sat down, taking a sip of my tea.

* * *

I walked outside, coughing softly, to be greeted by a downpour.

_Fabulous_

'Oh good. Rain.' I heard Greg say behind me.

I turned my head to face him. 'Yeah. Bloody wonderful.'

He only smirked at me and looked out at the rain.

'Wait.' I said, a thought finally dawning on me. 'You're not planning on riding that motorcycle in the rain, are you?' I asked, my voice even more nasal than this morning.

'Have a better idea?' He asked, raising an eyebrow.

'As a matter of fact.' I said, smirking as well as I could.

About a half an hour later, I was in Greg's apartment, hanging up my damp jacket.

I had driven him home. The last thing we needed was two sick people at work.

Walking over to the piano, I brushed my fingers over the keys.

'How well can you play?' I asked Greg, turning toward him. He was in the kitchen, getting something to drink.

His gaze automatically met mine and he raised an eyebrow challengingly. 'Would you like me to show you?'

I laughed softly and nodded, watching him set his drink down and move towards me, finally sitting at the piano and beginning to play 'Night and Day'.

I smirked and sat beside him, leaning into him a little.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud as his body tensed up and he hit the wrong note.

'Minx.' He accused teasingly.

'Lunatic.' I shot back, smirking.

Greg laughed softly and started to play again, giving me a sideways glance that clearly warned me to keep my distance till the end of the song.

I smirked and listened intently, swaying a bit to the tune until Greg hit the final note.

'Well?' He asked, smiling.

I clapped softly and rose from my seat. 'It was perfect. Fabulous selection.'

Greg laughed. 'I thought so.' He said, also rising from his seat.

* * *

I gazed from the roof of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital late the next afternoon and took a deep breath, closing my eyes.

'Come here often?' I heard a voice say from behind me.

I smiled and opened my eyes, not bothering to look behind me. I knew who it was.

'Probably not as often as you do.' I said, continuing to look out over the grounds.

'How would _you_ know that?' Greg challenged, walking up to stand next to me.

I smiled weakly and looked over at him. 'Do you know why we're attracted to each other?'

Greg smirked and raised his eyebrows. 'I can think of a few reasons...'

I laughed softly and looked back out at the view. 'It's because we're so... alike. We've both been hurt before, and because of it we've learned... No... We've taught ourselves, accustomed ourselves, to hate people. To push them away. You come up here because it's one of the few places in this hospital that's not swarming with people. You come up here because the only place you find refuge is in yourself.'

Greg smirked again. 'Congratulations. You nailed me to the wall in about three sentences.' He said sarcastically.

I shook my head, a small smile on my face. 'I'll never 'nail you to the wall.' You're more than a disdainful recluse, believe it or not. The reason I know all that is because I used to feel that way. All the time...'

'Used to?' He asked, digging around for an answer.

I shrugged, my smirk slowly growing into a smile. 'I just... Don't feel like the only person I can rely on is myself anymore.'

Greg nodded and looked away. 'I never reached that stage.'

I looked over at him and searched his face. His smirk was gone.

'You will. I know you will. All you have to do is find someone to help you. Find someone to rely on when you _do_ reach it.'

Greg looked back at me, and for a second he searched my eyes. I didn't know what he was looking for, and, come to think of it, I didn't even try to figure it out. I was too busy hoping that _I'd_ be the person he'd rely on.

* * *

A/N: Don't kill me, Lammy! I know it took a while, but don't you think it's worth it? -hides- Anywho, thanks as always for everyone's patience. Hope you liked this part as much I _loved_ writing it. Thanks to all for reading this and hugs for all my reviewers! Special mention goes to Nerds for triggering a piece of this storyline, and Lammy for also helping with one of the scenes. (You know which it is ;) ) Anywho, thanks again and hope you all have a nice, watery day. 


	32. THUMP

32 - **_THUMP_**

* * *

Later that day, Greg and I were walking out of the hospital, _very_ ready to go home. 

We were talking for a bit, until I realized he wasn't next to me anymore.

I realized then that I found that feeling a bit unsettling, but I shook my current thoughts out of my head and turned around to see that he had stopped to rub his leg.

His face was contorted into a painful grimace.

I walked over to him with a concerned look on my face. 'Are you okay?' I asked, stopping next to him.

'Yes.' He snapped, straightening.

I raised my eyebrows and nodded. 'Okay...'

He looked over at me and his expression softened a bit.

I smiled at him weakly and said my goodbyes, heading for my car.

I drove home slowly, listening to the easy listening station and worrying about Greg the entire time.

* * *

The next day, I walked into the conference room just in time for the differential. 

'Sorry I'm late. Stupid alarm clock didn't go off.' I excused quickly as I poured myself some coffee and sat down.

'At least it wasn't your car.' Chase pointed out, smiling.

I smirked and rolled my eyes, taking a sip of my coffee and waiting for the differential to start.

As the four others in the room discussed our patient, I studied Greg.

He seemed perfectly fine. In fact, he actually seemed a bit _cheerful_, which was strange for him, especially considering the pain he was in the day before.

'Cameron, Labrada, do an MRI. Foreman, you and Chase search this guy's house. I wanna know what makes him _tick_.' Greg ordered, adding extra disdain into the last bit of his statement and tossing that ball he always had up into the air.

We all nodded in reply and made our way toward the door.

I was the second one to come to the door, after Foreman. My hand was on the door when I heard a soft sound behind me.

_**THUMP**_

I furrowed my eyebrows and turned to see Greg lying on the floor.

My eyes widened in shock and I rushed over to him, kneeling at his side.

'Greg. Greg!' I said, shaking him softly.

I had completely lost it. Panic had taken over. I didn't know what to do.

I didn't even realize Foreman had come back in the room until he was at my side, checking Greg's pulse and doing all the things _I_ should've done.

I was almost sure the room itself held it's breath as I did. I felt a knot well up in my throat and I vaguely heard Foreman yell something.

And all I could do, was sit there in a panic, my hand on my mouth in an expression of shock.

A total mess.

* * *

I sat in Greg's office, alone, waiting for news. 

Cuddy had decided that, considering the way I freaked out when he collapsed, that it was better if I wasn't on his case.

I'd never admit it out loud, but I agreed with her. The last thing Greg needed was for me to screw up now.

'Frankie?' I heard a voice say from behind me.

I tried to compose myself and turned to face the voice.

Wilson.

'Is he--'

'He's fine, but there's something you should see.' Wilson replied sloemnly, moving toward me and handing me a file.

I opened the file and realized it was Greg's. I smirked. 'What, is he pregnant?' I said jokingly.

Wilson laughed softly, almost grimly, and pointed to the file. 'Check out the tox screen.'

I scanned the pages until I found the tox screen.

'Oh my God.' I murmured.

Wilson nodded. 'Yeah. That's what did it.'

I closed the file and set it down on Greg's desk, trying to keep calm.

Standing up, I brushed down my clothes a bit and patted down my hair some before walking over to Wilson.

'Frankie...' He warned, his voice barely a whisper.

'I'm going to kill him.' I whispered back harshly with raised eyebrows, just before disappearing through the door.

* * *

I watched from a chair, conveniently placed by the hospital bed as Greg slowly opened his eyes. 

He looked over at me and furrowed his eyebrows. 'What happened?'

'You collapsed after the differential.' I said, my voice hard.

Greg scruched his eyelids together tight and then opened them wide, sitting up. 'Why?'

'You don't know?' I asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

He only gave me a curious look in reply.

'They found large doses of morphine in your system.' I said, slamming a small vial down on the side table. 'And I found _that_ in your apartment.' I finished, pointing to the vial.

Greg looked away and sighed.

'Greg, you did this to yourself.' I said, somewhat icily. 'You could have died.'

He shook his head and looked me in the eye again. 'You don't know what it's like to live with this every day.' He barked.

I was a little taken aback and I calmed down a little. 'Yeah, you know... You're right. I _don't_ know. I don't know what you're going through. But I _always_ wanted to help. Greg, I can't help unless you let me. Let me help you!'

Greg looked down and sighed. '_Why_ would you want to help me?' He said, his voice low.

'Because I--' I started, but I stopped myself. I was about to say something very stupid. I toned it down a bit... 'Because I don't want anything to happen to you. I care for you too much.' I said softly, looking away.

He looked at me strangely. It was a look of confusion.

I looked at him in the eye again, and mentally thought over my actions when he collapsed.

The thing was, there were no actions. I was useless.

I was scared as hell, and I was _useless_.

It was terrible feeling.

Not knowing what else to do to get through to him, I welled up a few of the tears I had been holding back for hours and grabbed his hand.

'Please... Don't scare me like that again...' I said softly, looking at the floor.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw an almost surprised expression come over his face and if the situation had been different, I probably would have laughed at that look.

He nodded, but didn't say a word.

I let out a sigh of relief, and it occured to me that it felt almost as if I had been holding it since that morning.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent actually doing _work_, as shocking as that may seem. 

Now that Greg was feeling better, he was barking out orders as usual.

I was supervising an MRI, while Allison got us some lunch.

'You were really, truly worried, weren't you?'

'We've got to stop meeting like this. The silent, creepy thing is just not going to fly anymore.' I said, a smirk coming over my face as Wilson sat next to me.

'You're avoiding the question.' He said, a smirk of his own plastered on his boyish face.

'You want the truth?' I asked, looking over at him.

'No. Lie to me.' He replied sarcastically.

I laughed softly, and then looked off into the distance. 'I was scared as hell.' I said. I hadn't meant for it to come out as a whisper, but that's how it came out despite me.

Wilson just studied my face for a moment.

'You love him, don't you?' He asked gently.

My gaze automatically met his.

'Do you always ask such soul searching questions?' I asked, trying to brush off what he had asked me.

'Do you always avoid them?'

'Yes.' I said, looking back at the screen.

He smirked. 'But you do, don't you? You love him.'

I looked over at him and allowed my defenses one, momentary slip.

That was all he needed to know my answer.

'I thought so.' He said, smiling warmly.

* * *

A/N: OMG! An update so soon! -gasp- Hooray for drama and fluff! Also, hooray for Tess, who came up with this AWESOME storyline! Hope everyone liked. I want to thank you all for your patience. Thanks go to all that have come here to read this, and hugs to all my reviewers! Anywhos, please R&R and have a wonderfully blue day! 


	33. Right

33 - Right

* * *

I walked reluctantly down the hall to the office of the Dean of Medicine, all the while wondering why Cuddy wanted to see me.

It had been a couple of weeks since Greg collapsed and although he had wanted to work since the day he got out of that bed, Cuddy said there were a few details to be settled on first.

I stopped in front of Cuddy's door with a sigh and opened the door reluctantly.

I walked in slowly and watched as the Dean of Medicine raised her head to look at me.

'Ah, Labrada. Please, sit down.' She said with a smile and a wave of her hand towards the chair in front of her.

I sat down, as invited, but something felt off.

'What was it you wanted to see me about?' I asked forwardly, trying to get to the bottom of this whole situation.

Cuddy let a silence come over the room before she spoke, just as forward as I had been.

'Do you think House should be allowed to retake control of his department?'

I blinked. Had she really just asked me that?

'I... I don't think I'm... _qualified_ to answer that question.' I said finally, after another pause.

Cuddy nodded thoughtfully and looked down at a file on her desk dismissively.

'Why?' I asked, grabbing her attention once again.

'Because it seems that many members of the board don't.' She said simply.

'House is a brilliant doctor.' I said defensively.

'I know that. And so do they. But it can't be denied that he's constantly bordering on Psychosis.' Cuddy replied in that calm tone of hers.

'What are you saying? The board wants House gone?' I asked, far from calm.

'No. Definitely not. He's the best doctor we have. We all know that. We're just not sure if he should be in charge of so many lives with his current state of mind.' She responded, folding her hands over her desk.

'His current state of mind? His _current_ state of mind is his _only_ state of mind. You hired him this way. He's not the one who's changed. If anything has changed in this hospital it's you and your opinion of him. Is he cynical? Yes. Does he sometimes seem so far out of his mind it's frightening? Yes. But you said yourself he's the best you have. Most brilliant men _are_ lunatics. And some lunatics _are_ brilliant.' I said, rising from my chair.

'Wait. That question wasn't the only reason I wanted you here.' Cuddy said, holding out a hand.

I stopped and looked at her. If looks could kill...

'Like I said, the board doesn't want House in a position with so much power until they've deemed it's... clear.' She began.

'They want him, but not where he can be a liability.' I said angrily.

'Exactly.' Cuddy said, earning as discreet a glare as I could muster. 'But that leaves a position open...'

I gave her an unbelieving look.

'What are you saying?' I asked, looking her in the eye.

'How would you like to fill that temporary position?' Cuddy asked in a tone that embodied business.

'W-What?' I asked shakily.

Cuddy only smiled.

I looked down thoughtfully as Cuddy watched me.

'Why me?' I asked looking back up at Cuddy.

'Think about your competition. Cameron... Well, Cameron has a history. Not to mention poor leadership skills. Chase isn't trusted enough. And Foreman... A seemingly good choice, but he had his chance and it didn't end well.' Cuddy replied, obviously refusing to beat around the bush.

I looked away, taking in the offer, and then looked Cuddy straight in the eye.

'No.'

* * *

A few days later, I was sitting in the conference room, sipping my coffee and perusing a patient's file, when in walked my fellow co-workers. Chase, Foreman, and Allison walked in the conference room, chatting.

Well, Foreman was chatting, anyway...

Chase had a sarcastic look on his face and had been rolling his eyes only moments ago, while Allison was trying her best to ignore Foreman, her head stuck in a file.

On the other hand, I could tell by the look on Foreman's face that he had been bragging. Gloating about his sudden, albeit temporary, promotion. Cuddy had said he had gone through this experience before. He probably assumed it was his skills as a medical professional and experience in this position that got him the job in the first place. I was sure, that to a point, he was correct in his assumptions. But I doubted that he knew I was asked first.

Greg walked in from his office and Foreman shut up. But Chase, on the other hand, smirked.

'I wouldn't brag so much about playing second fiddle.' He said, sitting down, but keeping his eyes on Foreman.

My eyes flew to Chase.

_Oh no..._

'What?' House asked, putting Foreman's thoughts to words.

I closed my file and picked up my purse, trying to make a quick exit before Chase opened his big mouth again.

'Cuddy asked Frankie first.'

Damn! To late.

Chase's simple reply had thrown a silence over the room. My hand slipped off of the door handle as I looked over at Greg. He had an unreadable look on his face. Foreman, on the other hand, had a pensive expression on his face.

Greg walked back into his office and Foreman barked a few orders and left.

'Nice going!' I yelled at Chase, whipping around to face him.

'What? Didn't _you_ want him to shut up about a job you could've had?' Chase replied defensively, standing from his chair.

'_I_ didn't care! How did you even find out about that?' I asked, slinging my purse over my shoulder.

'A nurse in cardiology.' He said, shrugging.

'What?' I asked, my eyes widening.

He only shrugged again in response.

I swore under my breath and slowly walked in the direction of Greg's office, opening the door once I approached it. The first words that cought my attention made me grimace.

'You turned it _down_?' Greg asked, disbelief heavy in his tone.

'I didn't think it was right.' I muttered softly, frustration coming out obviously in my voice.

'Right? I could have advised you. I could have still been in control. I won't have that chance with _Foreman_.' He spat, waving his non-cane arm madly.

'I didn't even think of that! I saw it as a betrayal!' I exclaimed, throwing my own arms up into the air momentarily.

Greg opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Wilson walking in.

'What?' Greg snapped at Wilson, giving him an icy glare in his frustration.

I let out an exasperated sigh and stormed out. I wasn't going to be lectured for doing what I thought was right.

* * *

Wilson's POV

* * *

'What did you do now?' I asked House, tired of his antics.

'I have absolutely _no_ idea what you're talking about.' House replied, the sarcasm in his voice reaching an all-time high, even though he seemed to be calming down.

'Frankie just ran out of here. Usually you two are hiding from people together. I'm supposed to believe that you didn't do anything to her?'

'She made a bad decision. I was informing her of it.' He replied simply, sitting down at his desk casually. That was so like him.

'You mean about the job?' I asked, bewildered.

'You knew?' He asked, raising his eyebrows.

'Do you know how much she stood up for you? She called you brilliant!' I said, trying to knock some sense into him. Not that my previous experience with the stubborn doctor before me would lead me to assume that I would succeed...

'How do you know all that?' He asked coolly, beginning to spin his cane.

'How else? Cuddy told me.' I said, making it obvious that his question was a dumb one.

He looked down and swore at himself.

'Yeah. You were a moron.' I said lightly, sitting down in front of him.

* * *

A/N: Well, I think I'm going to go hide now so my readers don't all come out and kill me... I'd try to explain, but there's really no excuse for taking this long, so I'll just humbly ask for the occasional review and go on my merry way. I really do hope you guys liked this chapter though, especially considering the circumstances. -insert sweatdrop here- I swear, I did force some of this out for you guys... Anyway, I'd like to thank anyone who stick with me through this at all... Have a nice, maze-y day! 


	34. Cherry Tomatoes

34 - Cherry Tomatoes

* * *

I slammed a bottle of Sprite onto the tray next to my salad and moved down the line in a huff, shoving my payment in the hand of the woman behind the counter and wandering off angrily.

I plopped into a chair and glared holes into the poor, innocent lettuce leaves for a bit.

Sighing, I realized I was being ridiculous. Greg made dozens of people furious a day. It was his quoda. I never saw _them_ get so upset they couldn't eat their lunch.

Stabbing a cherry tomato forcefully with my fork, I popped it into my mouth, chewing in a decidedly less than amiable manner.

I watched as a shadow was cast on my plate and looked down on the floor at a familiar pair of sneakers. And the familiar bottom half to a cane. I heard the sneakers squeak on the floor as Greg sat in front of me when I made no move to acknowledge his presence.

'Maybe... I shouldn't have yelled at you.' Was all that my quiet companion uttered.

'Damn straight.' I responded through a mouth full of lettuce before even giving myself time to think about my reply. Though I was looking down, I swear I could _feel_ him smirk.

'You're... Impossible.' He said finally, amusement in his tone.

'Wow,' I began, finally looking up at him, 'You figured that all out without your white board. _Bravo._' I knew my voice had to be thicker than syrup with disdain at the moment, but it didn't really faze me. Hell, I was pretty sure it was making me feel better.

'My God, I'm becoming exactly like _you_...' I muttered, placing my forehead in my palm, once again staring at the droopy looking leaves of lettuce on my plate.

Greg raised a questioning eyebrow in return. 'What's wrong with _me_?' He asked, feigning offence.

I threw down my fork in indignation, ignoring it as it made another cherry tomato fly off my plate.

'What's _wrong_ with you?' I exclaimed, furrowing my eyebrows in mock confusion, 'Let's see, you're arrogant, rude, selfish...'

'Sexy, funny...' He broke in, trying to get me off guard.

'You think you're _always_ right...' I continued, ignoring him.

'I _am_ always right.' He stated simply, cutting me off.

'You're stubborn, self-righteous, cynical...'

'Didn't you once say that's why you liked me?' Greg said, a smug smirk plastered on his face.

I stopped listing Greg's faults for a moment, thinking back. I had said that, hadn't I?

'So, are you going to keep ignoring me? I know it can't be easy for you to do.' His voice was taunting. Taunting and amused.

I looked him in the eye for a second, and then back at my plate. Popping one of the tiny tomatoes into my mouth, I grabbed my bottle of Sprite and stood from my seat. As I headed for the exit, I heard a voice behind me, and what it said made me smile.

'Is that a yes?'

* * *

Later that day, I was working in the lab, when I heard the door open behind me.

'Do you always ignore people when they ask you a question?'

I turned and smirked at him as angelically as possible.

'That cane doesn't suit you at all, you should have a skull and crossbones on the handle or something...' I stated, turning back to my microscope.

'Ooh, good one.' Greg replied with fake enthusiasm, moving toward me and slapping a file on the table in front of me.

'What's that?' I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

'It's a file.' He stated bluntly, giving me a look that clearly stated I was an idiot.

'You're kidding! I had no idea...' I responded sarcastically, picking up the file as if it were made of solid gold.

'Foreman needs some bloodwork done.' He said, trying to hide a smirk.

'So why didn't he tell me to do it himself?' I asked, raising my eyebrows.

'He didn't want _you_ to do it.' He replied, finally letting that smirk go.

'I'm not doing your work for you.' I told him firmly, shaking my head slightly.

'Oh, come on. You're the reason I'm in this mess.' Greg said, waving his hand a bit and cringing at the possibility that he'd actually have to _work_. Go figure.

'Me? _I_ wasn't the one who injected morphine into your system, you moron.' I spat, anger apparent in my tone. At first he didn't say anything, he just looked at me. Studied me, the way he always did with everyone.

'Fine. I'll have someone else do it.' He said finally, reaching for the file again. I stopped him by placing my hand on the file.

'You know, you could do it yourself. It wouldn't kill you.' I said, looking up at him.

'But my arm might fall off.' He said sarcastically, making a face. I smirked and handed him the file.

'Make yourself useful.'

Greg sighed, taking the file and staring at it disdainfully.

'But I don't want to.' He whined jokingly, making me laugh.

'Go do the damn test, and make sure you're at my place by seven-thirty.' I said, smiling as I looked back into the microscope.

'That would be a great piece of information if I knew why I was _going_ to your place.' He replied, his eyebrows raised.

'You're taking me to a movie to make up for your stupidity this morning.' I said authoritatively, looking over at him again.

'Right. Good to know.' He said, smirking.

'Don't be late.'

* * *

I looked into my bathroom mirror as I finished applying my mascara. I was wearing a dark green t-shirt with a faint swirly design embroidered into the fabric and dark blue jeans.

Walking back into my room I slipped on a pair of black high-heeled sandals just as I heard the doorbell ring. I smiled as I moved my way out of the room and to the door, opening it when I got there.

'Hey.' I greeted as I leaned against the doorframe, smiling at Greg. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt with a logo on it that I couldn't read because it was partially covered by a charcoal blazer. He also had his usual jeans and sneakers.

'Hi.' He replied, a smirk on his face.

'Did you bring the bike?' I asked, a mischievous look in my eye, making Greg laugh softly.

'Yeah.' He said, holding up the keys as proof.

'Then what are we waiting for?' I asked, closing the door behind me as I made for the driveway.

'You really like this thing, don't you?' He asked me as I mounted.

'Maybe.' I replied teasingly as he sat in front of me.

'Well, then you should see what she can really do.' He stated, smirking over his shoulder at me.

I only smiled and raised my eyebrows in return.

'You better hold on.' He said slyly, feigning overzealous concern.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and smiled again as I discreetly took in his cologne. When we set off, the sky was a perfect shade of light blue with puffy white clouds scattered everywhere.

It really is amazing how fast the weather can change.

In the twenty-five minutes that it took to get to the movie theater, the sky went from blue to gray, and the day went from warm to wet.

It was _pouring_. And we were still about five minutes away.

Finally, the theater loomed up ahead of us and Greg stopped in front of it.

'Get off. I'll park.' He said, looking over his shoulder.

'You don't have to tell me twice...' I mumbled after letting out a scoff.

I got off the motorcycle and tried to wring my shirt dry as I went to get in line for the tickets. A few moments later Greg trudged in from the rain and stopped next to me, running his fingers through his hair and shaking them, getting water all over me.

'Hey!' I protested, holding my arm in front of my face in defense.

He only laughed in response as the line moved up a bit. He looked over at me, a smirk on his face, before speaking.

'This better be a damn good movie.'

* * *

A/N: Aren't you proud, Lammy? I updated!! I hope everyone likes this chapter, because _I_ do. :D I have a scene set up in my head for the next chappie, but I don't know when I'll be able to sit down and write it... Another reason for me to hope you liked this chapter. Rio helped with this chapter a lot, and Lammy wanted rain, so dedications and thanks and hugs and everything go to them on this. Anywho, please R&R and have a friggen' wonderful day :D 


	35. Penicillin

35 - Penicillin

* * *

It actually ended up being a pretty damn good movie.

What I could _hear_, at least...

There was an idiot behind us with a cell phone. Those things should be checked at the door, or something... To my left, Greg was staring out at the screen, rubbing his temple with an irritated expression on his face.

I smirked at his non-existant patience as he stood up and faced the guy behind us.

'If you don't hang up that phone in ten seconds, I'll shove it so far up your ass your stomach will be ringing.' He threatened calmly as I sunk in my seat, trying to contain my laughter.

'Gotta go. Bye.' I heard the guy mutter behind me as the soft slapping noise of a cell phone closing echoed gently within the silent theater.

Greg sat back down while a few grateful patrons clapped quietly in appreciation. I could only smile up at him for a moment.

'That hostility of yours should be patented.' I remarked, looking back out at the screen.

'Too much paperwork.' He replied simply with a smirk.

* * *

I walked into a patient's room the next day with a smile plastered on my face.

'Good morning, Ms. Robins.' I greeted, checking her vitals quickly. She was young, probably about seventeen or eighteen with very long dark hair and bright blue eyes. She seemed to have an over-all cheery disposition that had been understandably brought down some by her current hospitalization.

'Oy. Don't call me that.' She replied, cringing, 'It makes me sound eighty.'

'Alright, what would you like me to call you?' I asked, laughing softly.

'My first name would be nice... It's Cleo.' She replied, playing with the corner of the blanket that was thrown hap-hazardly over her.

'Alright. Good morning, _Cleo_.' I said, jotting a few things down in her file.

'Thank you.' She stated, satisfaction evident in her voice.

'Well, Cleo, you seem to be doing fine. Your progress is very encouraging.' I said with a smile as a nurse came in with a syringe and a vial.

'Good morning, Ms. Robins.' The nurse chirped, standing next to the bed and filling the syringe slowly.

I laughed as Cleo groaned and slapped her palm onto her head.

'Call her Cleo, or she's liable to have a nervous breakdown.' I told the nurse while moving toward the door, 'Another thing we'd have to treat...' I joked just before leaving, hearing a soft laugh behind me.

I walked for a few moments and saw Greg standing to the side, arguing with Cuddy. I opened the file and hid my face behind it as I walked on, hoping not to be found by the Dean of Medicine. Turning the corner, I stopped and waited for Greg to pass by.

'Hey.' I called out as I saw him go by.

He turned around to look at me, but before anything more could be said our beepers went off. One after the other.

'Oh, shit.' I said to myself softly as I read the message flashing on the beeper at my waist.

I heard Greg's sneakers squeak behind me as I ran back to the room I had just been in. Cleo was on the bed, not breathing. I threw the file I had been holding on the bed, and rushed over to her just as Greg came into the room after me. I hurried to look into the young girl's mouth.

'Her airway's constricted!' I exclaimed, and in a moment I was pushed out of the way as Greg intubated her. Quickly, I opened a drawer and took out the bag that would soon have to be attached to the tube that was pushing it's way down Cleo's throat and handed it to Greg when he called out for it.

I let out a sigh of relief as her heart rate slowly stablized. A few short moments passed before Foreman shot into the room, followed by Allison.

'What the hell did you authorize to give her?' Greg yelled at Foreman, obviously more than a bit ticked off. Foreman blinked a few times in indignation before replying.

'Penicillin.' He stated simply. My eyebrows furrowed as I struggled to remember something from Cleo's file. Walking over to the bed, I picked up the file where I had thrown it and flipped through it. My expression hardened as I shoved the yellow folder into Foreman's hands.

'She's _allergic_ to penicillin.' I spat at him icily, 'How could you miss that? You could have killed her.'

I watched as Allison grabbed the file from Foreman's hands and looked at it for herself.

'You must be very proud, _Doctor_.' I finished, pushing past Foreman roughly and storming out into the hall.

* * *

I slammed the door behind me as I stomped into the nearest breakroom, fuming. Wilson looked over from the couch where he was sitting, watching some TV and eating a sandwich.

'What kind of a doctor misses something that simple?' I yelled randomly, just trying to let off some steam.

'Why are you yelling at the coffee maker?' Wilson asked me, turning around in his seat with an eyebrow raised as Greg walked in.

'Foreman almost killed a patient.' Greg told Wilson, trying to relieve his confusion, but only resulting in an even more confused look on the oncologist's face.

'So why is _she_ stressing out?'

'Because it's my fault.' I said, just trying to make them shut up.

'I thought you said _Foreman_ screwed up...' Wilson rambled, looking back at Greg. He only shrugged in reply. I sighed and sunk into a chair that was at my right and rubbed my temple.

'If I had taken that damn job, it wouldn't have happened...' I muttered, staring at the floor.

My statement was responded to by silence.

'And I _know_ you told that nurse in cardiology.' I exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Wilson.

'How in the hell could you possibly--'

'Your nurse told Chase, and he couldn't keep his big mouth shut and started a chain reaction.' I replied, wildy waving my arm with the last bit of my statement.

'Well, you should know by now that there are no secrets at Princeton Plainsboro.' Wilson said, turning back to his TV show.

'You're so comforting...' I said sarcastically, making myself get up and go over to the fridge aimlessly. I wasn't really hungry...

'You blame yourself for Foreman's mistake?' Greg asked me softly after walking over to me, standing on the other side of the fridge door.

'If I had taken the position, he wouldn't have had the chance to make that mistake.' I replied simply, stealing someone's Sprite out of the fridge and opening it.

'Don't be an idiot. Foreman's mistake was _his_ fault. Yeah, I think you should've taken the job, but that doesn't make you responsible for Foreman's idiocy.' Greg lectured in reply, shooting me a small smile when he was finished. I smirked reluctantly into the fridge before looking back up at him with a soft nod.

'Thank you.' I whispered. Come to think of it, I hadn't really meant it to come out that quietly.

'Do I get a reward for being so wonderful?' He asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively, making me laugh.

'Have some Sprite.' I replied, offering the can in my hand.

'Forget it.' He said, still smirking as he turned and started to move toward the couch. Before he could go any further, I put my hand on his shoulder, making him turn back around.

He raised his eyebrows questioningly, his smirk getting infinitely more devious. Leaning into him, I kissed him softly.

'Nice reward.' He said after I broke away.

'You should be wonderful more often.' I told him with a smile.

* * *

A/N: An update so soon?! What's going on? Is the sky falling? No, the sky isn't falling... At least, it's not falling _here_. If it's falling there, you've got a serious problem on your hands... But, anywho. The reason? The day I post this, Saturday, March 31st, 2007 marks one year of Healing Wounds!

Isn't it exciting?! I'm excited... I never really expected this story to actually be _liked_. But I posted it anyway, and apparently it _has_ been liked. So I want to thank you guys. All of you that have read, reviewed, alert-listed, faved, and even put this story on your C2s! You're the ones who kept this story going for as long as it has, (which is ONE YEAR in case you didn't notice! -happiness-) every single one of you. So, pat yourselves on the back - preferably joined with a review - and go have a SoBe on me.

... Geez, can you imagine the Author's Note that awaits you guys when I actually _finish_ this fic?


	36. Touche

36 – Touche

_____

'Hey, look, you got a TV Guide,' Johnny said, sifting through my mail as he trailed behind me. It was my day off, and we had gone to the movies. Johnny had taken the liberty of emptying my mailbox on the way back into the house for lunch. After unlocking the door and swinging it wide open, I snatched my mail back and watched my brother go inside with a fun little immature smile.

I was probably four feet into the house when I heard a familiar beeping sound come from my purse. With a sigh, I dug through my purse and pulled out my pager.

'Let me guess…' Johnny said, a knowing smirk on his face.

'I'll be back as soon as I possibly can,' I replied apologetically, giving my brother a quick hug before grabbing a jacket and heading toward the door. 'Feel free to raid the fridge if you're hungry!' I called back just before pulling the door shut behind me.

After getting back in my car, I threw the mail that was still in my left hand onto the passenger seat before slipping the key in the ignition and starting my Nissan.

'This better be good,' I muttered to myself as I pulled out of the driveway.

_____

'Hey, Mr. Wiiiiilsooooon!'

I turned my head toward the voice I knew so well, and watched with a smile as Greg chased after Wilson, a sadistic smile on his face. Wilson, for his part gave up and stopped abruptly, almost making Greg slam into him. I waited a moment before making my way toward them, shaking my head amusedly. As I got closer, I could hear Wilson trying to psychoanalyze Greg into submission, as usual.

When I reached them, I actually stood there silently for a moment, watching their little discourse until my presence was acknowledged. When I finally was acknowledged, though, I think it was more as a means of escape for Greg than an actual excitement of my being there.

Greg smirked over at me with a playful look in his eyes and then soon sobered. 'Why are you here?'

'Are you kidding me?' I began, shooting him an annoyed look, 'You paged me!'

'No, I didn't.'

I was silent for a second. I was too busy sizing Greg up and wondering whether to believe him or not.

'You know he did,' Wilson interjected.

'No… I didn't,' Greg said again, shooting a warning glance at his friend.

'Did you?' I asked, my train of thought moving closer to bewilderment now. Then, redirecting my attention to Wilson: 'Did he?'

There was a tense glance between Greg and Wilson before the latter shot the former a smirk and opened his mouth to speak.

'He did.'

'Damn it, Greg!' I exclaimed.

'Damn it, Wilson!' Greg echoed, turning a glare on the aforementioned Oncologist.

'I was there.' Wilson finished, taking a little step back to watch his creation take form.

'It's my day off!' I told Greg sternly.

'Oh, come on, you're going to believe him?' He began with a wave of his cane toward Wilson, 'He's managed to sleep with almost every nurse the hospital; he's practically made lying an Olympic sport!'

At that, a couple nurses raised their heads and shot indignant glances at Wilson before stomping off in a huff.

'I was about to have lunch! I was actually having a nice day,' I argued, already calming a little, although a stubborn look was still on my face.

'Without me?' Greg asked incredulously with a mock-hurt look on his face.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. 'Believe it or not, yes. If they ever do announce a central point in the universe, I'd like to see your face when you realize it's not you.'

Greg didn't look amused. Wilson did, however.

'You're buying me lunch.' I told Greg matter-of-factly, beginning to walk toward the cafeteria.

'Why?' Greg asked, giving me a look like I had just sprouted another head. I turned back toward him and pointed an accusing finger in his direction as I began to respond.

'Because you pulled me away from a nice day with my brother, dragged me into work on my day off for God only knows what reason, and made me miss my nice lunch. All I've eaten today is a bowl of cereal and a small popcorn, and for all the trouble you've caused and probably will continue to cause me today, you can ditch out ten dollars and buy me a sandwich and iced tea.'

'Sounds fair.' Wilson said, poking his head into the conversation again and clapping a hand on Greg's shoulder. Greg only glared at him in reply –like a kid that had gotten his plans foiled by that particularly snotty, annoying cousin- as we made our way to the cafeteria.

After getting a nice turkey and swiss sandwich and an ice cold Brisk, my mood improved considerably.

'So, why did you even call me in, anyway?' I asked, looking over the table at Greg and taking a quick gulp of tea.

'I was lonely,' he smirked over his tray. I rolled my eyes at his answer and shot a glance at Wilson, to which I got a shrug in return. He didn't know anymore than I did. But, then, for all of Wilson's psychoanalyzing, even he couldn't get Greg _all_ the time.

'Since when do _you_ need anyone?' I challenged, a mischievous smirk playing on my face.

'Since I stopped being the central point in the universe,' he shot back, taking a huge bite of his club sandwich.

'Touche.'

_____

Greg, in his usual style, avoided any kind of pointed questions for a good couple of hours before he told me about the case he had taken on that day. I ended up getting back home after midnight, mail in hand. Johnny, for his part, was still there, sprawled on the couch watching TV.

'God, Johnny, I'm so sorry,' I said softly, my voice tired.

'Do you know they actually give Spongebob Squarepants this late at night? I mean, who's going to watch it? Eight year olds with insomnia?' Johnny rambled sleepily, stretching a bit.

'You're watching it,' I pointed out as I pushed his legs to the side so I could plop on the couch myself.

'Yeah, but I'm special.'

'That's what your teachers always told us,' I teased sifting through my mail and opening letters at random.

'At least my teachers didn't say I should spend more time with the other children and less time bugging the teacher,' Johnny retorted, settling himself into a pillow I hadn't even realized he had a second ago.

'That was different. I had a crush on him that year. Plus, look where all that attention to my studies got me: I'm a doctor,'

'Damnit, Jim, I'm a doctor, not an engineer,' Johnny laughed, making his voice husky to shoot me the quote.

Laughing softly, I opened the next letter in the stack, too tired to even look at the return address. I slipped my finger under the flap and tore it open, snatching the sheets out of the envelope and tossing the casing to the side. In the light of the television, I could just barely make out the letterhead and my eyes widened as I scrambled to read the rest, too anxious to wait and turn on a light.

'Oh, my God,' I muttered, staring at the paper in my hand.

'What is it?' Johnny asked, turning away from the television for a moment to face me with a slightly concerned look. I glanced back at him and opened my mouth to speak, but all that came to me was an echo of what I had said earlier:

'Oh, my God,' I squeaked.

_____

A/N: It's ridiculously inexcusable how long I've taken to write this story again. Any of my stories, really, but this one in particular. It's my longest running fic and undoubtedly my most popular one, and it's taken me the longest to update. I can honestly say I had not gotten a good idea until a couple of weeks ago, and I don't know what's worse: waiting for a really, _really_ long time for an installment, or me forcing out crappy ideas and risk screwing up the story.

So, basically, that was a long, roundabout way of saying: 'Holy crap, guys I'm sorry! I grovel before you, seriously.'

Additionally, that 'good idea' I mentioned a second ago is a reboot of this story. I have an idea of how I want to end this story and start the plotline again with a sequel. It would allow me to bring in the new characters that the show has and the new situations each original character now finds themselves. It would also develop the relationship between House and Frankie interestingly. So, I hope to be finishing this story soon, to start the sequel. I promise I won't post the last chapter of Healing Wounds until I've written at least one chapter of the sequel, that way you're not left with a cliffhanger for a year, just in case. Although I don't mean to leave this story that long anymore! I recently got a new computer, and I have a feeling writing will be a lot easier and more comfortable now.

I know, huge A/N. I just wanted to clear everything up with you guys, the readers. I want to thank all of you guys that stuck with me through this whole hiatus (you know who you are), and I want to thank everyone who reviews in advance, 'cause reviews are seriously what keep this story going, even if it's going slowly. Anywho, please R&R and tell me what you think and have a wonderful, musical day.


	37. Massachusetts General

37 - Massachusetts General

_____

I clutched onto the strap of my purse as I strode through the hallways of Princeton Plainsboro. I was holding onto that purse as if my life depended on it, but the whole time I knew what rested in one of the pockets and all the complications that came with it. Considering all that, I'd be happy to have that envelope as far away from me as possible.

A shredder… a shredder would be nice. How typical of me, not wanting to face the problem.

My pace began to slow as I entered the most familiar part of the hospital: Greg's office and the adjoining conference room. If I turned left, I could go into the conference room and go on with my day. I could just ignore that letter until tomorrow, right?

Then again, if I turned right, I would go into Greg's office, and then all hell would probably break loose, or some similar catastrophe. Joy.

I sighed and stood there for a moment, staring at the two doors. Then, with a deep, resolute breath, I turned and reached for the door to my right.

As I passed through the door I was assaulted by a guitar riff being blasted through Greg's small stereo. A smile spread over my face as I watched Greg use his cane to play air guitar, completely ignoring my entrance. I took a few steps forward and sat down in one of the chairs facing him, applauding softly as the last notes were 'played.'

'I'll be here all week,' Greg said nonchalantly, turning his stereo off.

'I'll make sure to catch the next show,' I replied softly, staring down at the desk for a moment.

'You look exhausted,' Greg observed, his eyebrows furrowing.

'Didn't get much sleep last night,' I said, stifling a yawn… and an urge to throw myself on the desk and go to sleep.

'You sure you're ok?' He asked, arching an eyebrow. I stayed silent for a moment, before promptly standing up and dropping my purse on the desk, beginning to fish through it. This visibly confused Greg, and he peeked over my hands and into the folds and pockets of my purse. After a few moments of rifling through papers, gadgets, and other miscellaneous purse-things, I pulled out a long, white envelope.

'What's that?' Greg asked, watching the envelope as I held it for a moment.

'Here. Look,' I said softly, handing him the envelope.

He took it immediately and glanced at the return address. He caught my gaze for a second before reaching inside the envelope and slowly removing the letter from inside it. Quickly unfolding it, his eyes scanned the sheet of paper for the part that concerned him. Once he found it, his eyes lay still, and he just stared at the paper.

'Massachusetts General…' He said softly, still staring at the letter. I took a deep breath before answering.

'It was always my first choice,' I stated meekly, keeping my eyes on the desk. Greg's eyes suddenly flickered toward me.

'Are you going to take it?' He asked; his stare boring through me. It was almost like a puzzle-piece moment… only this time it was more important. I stared back for a moment and sat back down rigidly.

'Well, that's the sixty-four thousand dollar question, isn't it?' I replied, looking Greg in the eye.

'Your family's down there.'

'That's why it was my first choice.'

Greg nodded and grew silent again.

'It's a good opportunity,' he said finally, handing the letter back to me. I hesitated a moment before taking it, shooting it a blank stare when I did. Once again, an uncomfortable silence settled itself over the office, and I was almost afraid to break it.

'I…' I began, finally looking up from the letter, 'I won't go if you ask me not to.'

Greg just blinked at me in reply, and I waited on the edge of my seat for him to speak up… but he stayed silent. He just sat back in his computer chair and tapped his cane against the floor, watching me sweat it out.

'Greg, say something.' I said finally, unable to hold it in any longer.

'What do you expect me to say?' he asked coolly, letting his cane rest beside him.

''Don't go' would be nice. 'Stay here' would work, too,' I said incredulously, starting to get angry.

'You want some sign of affection?' Greg asked, furrowing his eyebrows again.

Well, yeah, it's not unheard of,' I said, starting to glare at him.

'No. What you want is for me to make this decision for you,' he replied, doing his I-can-see-right-through-you thing, 'You want me to hold your hand through the whole thing.'

'What I want you to do is show me there's something worth staying for,' I replied through my teeth. Greg looked at me and shook his head.

'I'm not going to tell you to stay.'

'I never wanted you to tell me to stay,' I began, rising from my seat, 'I wanted you to ask me not to go.'

Greg didn't say anything, he just watched me stand up. All of a sudden, I heard the door open behind me, and I watched as Greg's eyes flew toward the person who had just entered and then rest on me once again.

'Greg…' I whispered, not even bothering to turn around and see who had come in. Greg watched me intensely, and suddenly I realized what he was doing: he was calling my bluff. He assumed I was just testing him, and decided to turn the tables on me.

'Am I interrupting something?' I heard Wilson ask from behind me. No one answered him, and I could tell he was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

'Well?' I asked Greg softly, lining my voice with a certain tone of finality. But Greg just remained silent; eyeing me like a hawk would its prey. He wasn't going to say it, and I couldn't make him. By now, I could tell Wilson had questioned his decision to come in here in the first place. After another moment, I had had enough, and I slung my purse over my shoulder before fixing Greg with a cool stare.

'Then I guess you can take this as my notice,' I stated firmly, turning on my heel and making my way toward the door, 'I'll tell Cuddy I'm leaving.'

_____

A few minutes later, though, I was sitting on the floor of the elevator -which I had stopped for the occasion- punching my brother's number into my cell phone and trying not to succumb to the lump that was forming in my throat. Putting the phone up to my ear, I listened intently to the dial tone and silently prayed that Johnny would pick up.

Ring…

Ringring…

'Hello?'

'I'm going to kill him. I'll call in some favor I've got going, and he'll be found in six months at the bottom of a river with that damn cane of his,' I rambled, trying to fight tears that were threatening to fall.

'…I'm guessing it didn't go well,' Johnny replied, concern in his voice.

'He just sat there! He didn't say anything at all, he just sat there and studied me like some sadistic Svengali-wannabe,' I croaked, shutting my eyes and resting my head against the wall.

'So… what's the conclusion?' Johnny asked vaguely, even though I knew exactly what he was talking about.

'I don't know,' I began calming down a bit, 'I think I just quit.'

'For good? Like… completely and utterly?'

'I think so…'

'Oh, Frankie,' Johnny said quietly, his voice trailing off.

'I just… I didn't expect all this to happen when I applied at Massachusetts General. It was just another great option.'

'Frankie, what do _you_ want to do? Do you want to go to Boston?' Johnny asked, getting right to the point. I thought for a moment, even though I really didn't have to.

'No,' I whispered.

'Then stay.'

'But, Johnny… I'm not so sure I want to stay here either. I needed Greg to… well, to at least react somehow. But he didn't. And I'm not exactly sure where that leaves me,' I rambled on again, holding my forehead in the palm of my hand.

'Then go,' Johnny replied. I could almost see him shrugging on the other end of the line.

'You're not helping,' I said into the phone wearily.

'Frankie… sometimes you've got to do something you don't want to, so you can figure out where you stand. I learned that from you, and it's the best advice I could give you right now,' Johnny said resolutely, sounding more grown-up than I had ever heard him. I sighed, and hung my head for a second.

'Johnny, what do I do?' I asked quietly, just a touch above a whisper.

'You forget what you want for a second, and think about what you need,' he said softly, his voice still sounding strong. I let a small smile creep over my face and thought a minute before speaking up again.

'You've got to stop sounding like such an adult. I'm going to start thinking that aliens abducted you or something,' I joked, starting to rise from my position on the floor.

'Oh, they did! And I'm not this Johnny fellow; I'm Technician number 4-1-5-0-9. We're not really here to invade, you know. We just like watching you idiots get into trouble,' Johnny teased back, getting that bit of randomness back in his voice.

'Oh, dude, you must be having a field day with this family,' I replied, releasing the big red stop button and jolting a bit as the elevator began to move again.

'Oh, yeah! I have a full report written, but it's come out to be more of a parody than I intended…'

'Well, maybe your kids would like it as a really ridiculous fairy-tale.'

The elevator finally came to a stop, and I watched the doors open in front of me.

'Fairy-tale? Hell, it could be a stand-up comedy routine!'

_____

A/N: Good Lord. I had no idea how to write this chapter initially, but I knew I had to get it out, or it would drive me crazy, so I popped my flash drive into the computer at work and wrote half of it there, and the other half in the wee small hours of the morning, when I should have been sleeping. All for you lovely readers. You guys are worth it.

Oh, and as a side-note, I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter of this story. I know I really didn't deserve it, and for all you guys to tell me that you missed me and this story really felt great. You guys rock, and if I could, I'd send you each a replica of House's cane to beat me over the head with when I don't update.

Anyway, this story is coming to a close. I'm setting it up for a climax for the sequel, which I have some good ideas for, and I'm pretty excited about. I know, though, that I'm going to have the first chapter of the sequel written before I post the last chapter of this story. For continuity's sake, I guess, I don't know. Oy, I'm rambling. I better get to bed. Please R&R and have a wonderfully exciting day!


	38. Surprise!

38 – Surprise!

Dr. Gregory House stood in front of the elevator doors a few feet away from his office. He just stood there, staring at the doors, tapping his cane against his sneaker. He was waiting for something, his mind working even faster and harder than usual, trying to piece together an unusually frustrating puzzle.

'So... what did Frankie mean about her "notice?"' a voice asked. Greg turned to see Wilson raising an eyebrow at him. Greg ignored his friend and turned his attention back to the elevator.

'What did you do to her, anyway?' Wilson asked knowingly, joining Greg in staring at the elevator doors. Greg opted to continue ignoring the oncologist.

'Well, whatever you did, she's leaving. And you're back to having absolutely no one understand you. Congratulations,' Wilson continued, making Greg roll his eyes.

'Do you have these little psychoanalyses prompted on flash cards or something?' Greg asked, keeping his focus on the doors.

'You haven't even pressed the button,' Wilson said, furrowing his eyebrows for a moment. Wilson glanced over at his friend for a second and then took a step toward the down button. Greg's arm shot out and held his friend back, pulling Wilson back into his previous position. A look of realization spread over Wilson's face.

'You're waiting for her to come back up!' the boyish doctor exclaimed, examining House. Greg continued to tap his cane against his sneaker.

'She's bluffing. She'll come back up,' Greg said, nodding at the door.

'Yeah, because nobody would ever leave _you_,' Wilson replied sarcastically, glancing over at his friend incredulously.

'No. She's bluffing… She'll come back,' Greg said softly, more to himself than to Wilson. Wilson watched House for a second and furrowed his eyebrows.

'You have to tell yourself that. You have to tell yourself that she's coming back. Otherwise, you haven't just been wrong for once… you've been stupid. And you've probably just made one of the dumbest mistakes of your life,' Wilson said matter-of-factly, watching his friend. Greg looked over at Wilson silently before the oncologist spoke again.

'And you know what, House?' Wilson began, stepping forward and pressing the down button, 'You _were_ wrong. And you know it.'

'I'm really too tired to go through this with you right now,' I said into my cell phone.

'Oh, come on. I can handle your car while you're in Boston!' Johnny protested into my ear.

'Johnny… I'm driving up to Boston. How else would you expect me to drive but in my car?' I asked, leaning my head against my front door as I searched for my house keys.

'Are you sure you don't want to trade?' Johnny asked, sounding vaguely like he had regressed a dozen years or so.

'No way am I driving all the way to Boston in that car of yours. I'm convinced it drives itself around at night and eats people. You're the only one who it won't act up for!' I said, finally fishing out my keys and holding them up triumphantly.

'Alright, fine. Fine. But one more thing…' Johnny said, trailing off as I started to unlock the door.

'What?' I asked, throwing my keys back into my purse as I opened the door.

'Surprise!'

I stared, mouth open, at the room full of people that greeted me. Johnny came up first and gave me a hug.

'Wha... What's all this?' I asked as Johnny let go.

'It's your going away party!' Johnny said, beaming with pride.

'Your idea?' I asked, smiling.

'Of course! Who else would love you this much?' Johnny replied, making me laugh, 'Now… cake!'

'Now dinner.' Mrs. Hickson chided, putting a hand on a pouting Johnny's shoulder. I stifled a laugh as Mrs. Hickson led Johnny away.

'Hey,' Wilson said as he came up, giving me a quick, sideways hug.

'Hey! Glad you came,' I said, smiling up at the mischievous doctor.

'Wouldn't miss it. I'm going to miss you around here,' Wilson said with a smile. Then, his expression sobered a bit, 'I'm not the only one who'll miss you.'

'…Is Greg here?' I asked softly.

'No, he didn't come,' Wilson said, looking at the ground for a second, 'he's not talking about you much.'

'Oh,' I said quietly, looking away.

'Which, of course, means that it's bothering him,' Wilson continued, making me meet his eyes again.

'What?'

'House never talks about the things that are bothering him. Why do you think I'm an expert at psychoanalyzing him? Because that's what you have to do with House if you ever want to get anywhere.'

'Oh, I know…' I said, raising my eyebrows and giving Wilson a quick nod.

'He never talks about you much. That's how I know he likes you… and that he'll miss you,' Wilson said with a small, almost sad smile. I looked up at Wilson silently for a moment.

'What am I supposed to do?' I asked with a weak shrug, 'Give in? Stay?'

'I'm an oncologist, not a psychiatrist,' Wilson replied, shrugging as well, 'I don't know what you should do. I just thought you should know: it's not because he doesn't care. And for House… that's something.'

'I know,' I whispered hoarsely, even though I didn't mean to. Wilson smiled at me finally; a smile that said that I'd make the right decision, before we were interrupted by Allison and Chase.

Allison hugged me, and Chase gave me a dashing smile and the both gave me their goodbyes, saying how much they'd miss me.

'You're the only one House tolerated,' Chase had said.

The rest of the night went by slowly, and I heard the same things from most of the people there. We'll miss you, good luck in Boston, if you ever find yourself in back in Princeton look me up. But you could tell not everyone meant it. But the few that did mean it, like Wilson and Allison, made it worthwhile.

By the end of the night I was left alone, packing, with Greg's face and Wilson's words in my head as Johnny slept on the couch. The last thing I folded into my suitcase was Greg's blazer.

I slipped into my denim jacket as I stepped out of the house with my last suitcase in hand. Johnny and Mrs. Hickson were waiting out by the car, and when I approached them, Johnny helped me cram my suitcase into the back of my car.

'Oh, Dear, I'm going to miss you,' Mrs. Hickson said as she stifled some tears and hugged me tightly.

Somehow, through Mrs. Hickson's death grip and some repressed tears of my own, I managed to mutter, 'I'll miss you too, Mrs. Hickson.'

'My house will always be open to you; you know that, don't you?' Mrs. Hickson said after she let go of me. I forced out a nod so I wouldn't start blubbering. Then Johnny grabbed me from behind and lifted me off the ground, making me laugh.

'Call me as soon as you get there,' he said as he put me back down.

'Are you kidding? I'll probably call you on the way there,' I said softly with a sniffle, turning to face him. Johnny smiled at me and hugged me again, not letting go for a while.

'I love ya, sis,' He whispered as he finally eased his grip.

'I love you, too, Johnny,' I smiled, brushing a strand of hair out of Johnny's face.

Johnny held the door open for me as I scrambled into the car. I felt a knot begin to swell in my throat as I started the ignition and backed out of the driveway. As I slowly drove away, I watched Johnny and Mrs. Hickson get smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror. But, then, something else came into view, approaching the house. It was a motorcycle.

I slammed on the breaks and watched intently through the rearview mirror as Greg took off his helmet and dismounted his bike. Even from this distance, I could tell that Johnny wasn't exactly thrilled to see him. Greg spoke to Johnny for a while, and I saw Johnny shake his head and point down the street. Greg looked down the street and I watched him through the mirror for what seemed like a long time, but I wasn't sure.

A million thoughts were going through my head: what Wilson had said at the party, what Johnny had told me over the phone in the elevator, and what Greg hadn't said in his office…

Finally, I looked away from the mirror and took a deep breath. I shut my eyes for a moment, trying to clear my head, and then with a strong grip on the steering wheel, I sped off down the street and toward Boston.

A/N: Wow, you guys. It's finished. I have to admit this is the first fic I've ever finished. Ever. I'm not totally sure it still counts if you're doing a sequel, but I'm counting it. I can't tell you how much it's meant to me for you guys to stick through me through ridiculous hiatuses, writer's block, disappearances…

Some of you have even reviewed and told me that this is your favorite fic you've ever read, or that you don't usually like OC or new duckling fics, but that you liked mine, or that you wanted a brother like Johnny. A lot of you have been with this story from the very beginning, and I can't thank you enough.

The thought has crossed my mind a couple times to rewrite the early chapters of this fic, but I decided against it. Healing Wounds has been going on for so long now that it shows how I've developed as a writer, and I really can't bring myself to change a word.

Thanks so much to Rio (who helped a lot with this chapter), Tess, Nerds, and my mom. I'm serious, my mom helped me with a lot of plotlines for this story. XD And all my reviewers. Every time I managed to forget about this story, I'd get a random review telling to move it or lose it, and umm… that's what got this story finished!

Anyway, before I get too ranty and emotional: Thank you all, readers. Please R&R and have a lovely, warm day.

(9-7-09)


	39. Relapse Intro

**Relapse**

I fidgeted in my seat as my plane slowed on the runway. The pilot said something over the speaker, but I wasn't listening. I was busy staring out the window, waiting to get out of this plane and breathe some air. You know: real, fresh, polluted city air… with something concrete under my converse. My attention was brought away from the window, though, as most of the passengers began to rise from their seats and take their bags from the overhead compartments.

I got up and stretched as the stiff in the tie that sat next to me took his computer and tiny briefcase and wandered off down the aisle. I took my laptop from behind my legs and brought my duffle bag from its place above my seat.

A few minutes and a mob of people later, I was watching the conveyor belt intently while I waited for my other suitcase.

'_Making love with his ego, Ziggy sucked up into his mind—_'

I fished my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open.

'Hello?'

'Your plane land yet?' I heard my brother's voice ask.

'Yeah. Now where are you?' I asked, briefly looking away from the parade of luggage to look for my brother.

'I'm almost there. I just hope you don't get hit on by any psycho killers or something… whatever you do, don't let anyone buy you a Bay Breeze!' Johnny said, making me smile.

'You haven't done anything but watch movies while I was gone, have you?' I asked, spotting my suitcase and watching it move a little bit closer.

'Well, yeah… and work. And buy a guitar,' Johnny replied as I grabbed my suitcase and set it on the floor, popping up the handle.

'You bought a guitar?' I asked into the phone with a grin.

'Yeah! I kind of rock…' he said, finally coming up next to me. His arms were wide in expectation of a hug. 'Francesca!'

I hugged my brother for a moment and we shared the usual I missed yous. Then I reached up, grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back so I could look him in the eye.

'What did I tell you about calling me by that name?' I asked, raising my eyebrows.

'What? It's your name! It's on your birth certificate…' Johnny replied with an almost innocent smile.

'If you keep calling me it, I'll have it legally changed.'

'No you won't. Mom would kill you!' Johnny shot back with a look on his face that basically said I was full of crap. I let go of his head and took a step back, looking Johnny over in my best older-sister way.

'When was the last time you washed those clothes?' I asked, raising an eyebrow. He smiled before answering.

'You're supposed to wash them?'

* * *

A/N: You guys, I think it's time for a _Relapse_. It took a lot longer than I had hoped, but Chapter One of Healing Wounds' sequel will be out this week. And just so everyone knows, I made sure to finish the whole thing before posting, so you guys won't have to wait on me anymore! For those who are reading this, thanks from the bottom of my heart for sticking with Frankie and House. You will have a proper ending for them now. I promise. :)


End file.
